


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comedy, F/M, Family, Holidays, Humor, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna
Summary: A quirk of fate turns Tenten into a modern day Snow White and tosses her into the lives of the Huyga-Uzumaki family right at Christmas. However, she has her own problems, and not time for 'Prince Not-So-Charming' or anything else to get in her way.





	1. Prologue: Christmas Eve

_This is going to be a super short seasonal fic, daily updates. I'm writing it quickly and keeping it light; hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**   
**Prologue: Christmas Eve**

* * *

"See, I told you," Naruto breathed in relief as he swung the van off of the exit ramp and into the parking lot. "This place is always open. Even on Christmas."

"As long as it has a clean bathroom and something to eat, I don't care," Hanabi muttered, reaching for her seatbelt. "Sis – the kids okay?"

"Sleeping," Hinata said in a hushed voice. "I think the plane ride really wore them out."

"That makes three of us," Hanabi yawned before putting a hand to the swell of her belly. "Make that four."

"I remember those days," Hinata smiled gently. "You and Konohamaru go in. Naruto and I will follow with the kids."

Too tired to argue, Hanabi nodded and put her heavy coat back on before getting out of the van.

Hinata began to gather the children's things as Naruto angled the vehicle at the pump. Himawari was an easy traveler, and would likely stay asleep in her carrier even after they arrived back at home. Boruto, was not normally as good of a traveler, but he was exhausted from their trip. Hinata gently brushed back the bright blond hair from his forehead. Their week in the sun had lightened it a shade or two and darkened his skin – just like his father.

It hadn't been the most convenient time to travel, but Udon and Moegi's destination wedding had been beautiful. Unfortunately, a cold front had swept in while they were somewhere warmer and sunnier, and their flight back to Konoha got pushed back. The drive from the airport to Konoha was normally much quicker, but the heavy snows had slowed them down.

Exhausted from their travels, and knowing they had no food at either of their houses, they opted to stop at a 24/7 diner just on the outskirts of Konoha. Hinata looked beyond her reflection to the diner. It was open, despite it being 12:01 on Christmas morning, and doing a moderate bit of business. Her eyes roved over the parking lot, absently following the wisps of exhaust to a vehicle tucked in the corner of the building. She glanced around the lot. Plenty of open spaces – why park there?

She looked around again.

"Perhaps they are waiting for someone inside," she murmured.

Half a second later, Naruto climbed back in the car with a shiver. "Brrr! It is freezing out there! Let's get all of you inside where it is warm."

They hurried into the restaurant, Himawari contentedly sleeping in her carrier/carseat, Boruto sleeping in his father's arms.

Hanabi already had a mug of hot chocolate waiting for her sister when she arrived.

"Bit slow tonight," she murmured as they laid Boruto to sleep in the corner of the booth. "Seems one of their employees didn't show."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru leaned on his elbows, his voice low. "They sound kinda worried – guess it isn't like her not to show up."

Hinata glanced up in time to see the waitress frown into the receiver of the wall phone, the curled cord wrapped in her fingers. She hung up with what Hinata suspected was a mild curse before crossing to another waitress, who was frantically texting. The second woman shook her head and held up her phone.

An older gentleman – the cook – stuck his head out from the window. "Any word?"

"Not yet, Mr. Maruboshi," the first said, clearly worried.

"Call over to her other jobs," he said with a patient cheer. "Maybe she got held up."

The girls exchanged a dubious glance but nodded, the first returning to the land line, the second back on her mobile.

Something in Hinata's face must've shown as the strange prickling made its way from the back of Hinata's neck down her spine.

"Sis?" Hanabi pinned her with a knowing look. "What is it?"

Hinata flicked a look to her sister before gently easing her way out of the booth and out of the door.

The wisps of exhaust were still in the air, but they were fainter than before.

She followed them.

"Hinata?" Naruto caught up with her. "What's wrong?

"That car," she motioned to the beat up burgundy four-door vehicle that had long since passed out of style. "It's been running since we got here."

"So?"

Hinata didn't have an answer to that, but to her husband's surprise, she went right over to the strange car and began rapping urgently on the window. "Hello?"

She knocked again, harder. "Hello?"

"Hinata – what are you?"

"There is someone inside," she peered in. "And they aren't moving."

"Right," Naruto shifted into business mode. "Be right back."

He jogged to their van and pulled out the emergency tool.

"Stand back, 'Nata," he said gently. "I'll bust the driver's-side back window – less chance of hurting the driver – and I can reach in and unlock the car."

In seconds, he had done just that, yanking the door open.

The driver's seat was reclined, and the driver was burrowed into a blanket, sleeping.

They hoped.

"'Nata," he warned.

But she stepped forward and reached for the top of the blanket, and pulled it down.

The woman appeared to be about their age, with dark brown hair twisted into two buns, and long, dark eyelashes fanning over deeply circled eyes.

Hinata immediately pressed two fingers to her carotid artery, and for a horrifying moment felt nothing but cold and stillness. When the thready pulse fluttered under her fingertips, she felt relief wash over her.

"I'll call 911," she reached in and turned off the car. "You bring her into the diner."

* * *

_*Recognize Mr. Maruboshi? You should: Maruboshi Kosuke - the Eternal Genin_

_*This story is set in a Modern world AU/fictitious country that will read a lot like the USA. No reason other than simplicity and keeping my over-research tendencies to a minimum._


	2. The First Day of Christmas

_Super fast fic!_

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The First Day of Christmas: December 25th**

 **x**  
XX  
X X  
X X  
**X X**  
**XX**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
***.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*  
** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** *****

 ***.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.***   
*.*. ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** *****   
*. ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.***   
*.*.*On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: a partridge in a pear tree ***.*.** *****   
***.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.***  
***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** *****  
***.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.***

***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***** **  
*****.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*  
*****.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***  
*****.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***  
*****.*.** ***.*  
*****.***  
*

Neji didn't know how they talked him into coming home for Christmas.

Not that it was really "coming home," per se – he hadn't considered any of his family's dwellings to be a home for many, many years, and while he had moved into his own condo, he hadn't moved from Konoha. He just didn't live with them. Or stay in Konoha for any great length of time. Or anywhere for that matter.

In fact, Neji Hyūga made it a point to see as little of his family as he possibly could, and his "practically never" streak was going strong.

The notable exceptions were his cousins Hinata and Hanabi.

Hinata, in her own, gentle way, had wormed his way into his heart bringing her sister with her. However, whatever could be said of the affection he held for his quiet cousin, then it went triply so for her daughter. The child was not even a year old, and Neji could already tell she was a serious threat to his extended stays away from Konoha. Add into that equation that Hanabi would soon have her first child, and Neji suspected he would have to schedule more time in Konoha' - perhaps as much as two weeks at a time every three or four months.

Given his last 48 hours of travel, that idea had merit. His last three flights had been abysmal, and he landed back in Konoha with no trace of Christmas cheer or good will toward anyone – men or otherwise. In fact, had he the travel mug Hanabi had bought him two years ago, he would have merrily saluted everyone with a glare and allowed his mug to offer the salutation of 'Bah Humbug.'

For all of his power, prestige, wealth, and glamour, Neji Huyga was a man on the run.

The ghosts had so long been at his heels, they were more like companions keeping him to a schedule than phantasms to be feared or confronted. When their voices became a little too shrill, or a little too invasive, it was time to leave – as simple as that.

Unfortunately, they had crossed that line the minute the landing gear touched the tarmac.

His flight had been unaffected by the storms that delayed Hinata's, and he willfully ignored the weather that might have slowed his drive home. Therefore, he was up and exercised and showered and dressed as if it were any other day of the week and not Christmas Day. He would work in his home office until it was time to go to Hinata's for a late brunch that would undoubtedly segue into a semblance of dinner. He was relieved that they had been travelling, and had decided to forego the traditionally larger celebrations of the holiday.

He was twenty minutes into his work when he received the text that would effectively obliterate the rest of his carefully constructed schedule.

' _Got in late last night. Hinata at hospital; hyperbaric chamber'_

Neji barreled into the hospital about twenty minutes later, only to find Naruto in the waiting area outside of the hyberbaric treatment area, idly watching some idiotic drivel on TV.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you answer your phone," Neji snapped, eyes flashing anger and ice.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked twice. "Neji? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to head to the house."

"Head to the house?" Neji's eyebrows rocketed toward his hairline. "When my cousin is in there," he jabbed a finger at the doors to the treatment area, "you expect me to just go sit at your house?"

"Well…yeah," Naruto looked even more puzzled. "It's not like you have any reason to be here instead, right?"

Neji did the impossible and managed to redirect every urge to throttle Naruto, and simply pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb, index, and middle finger.

"Three seconds, Naruto," he gritted out. "Go."

Naruto knew that was a demand for an explanation.

He fished out his phone. "It's like I told you – ' _Got in late last night Hinata at hospital; hyperbaric chamber treatment…'_ Oh." His face flushed as he handed Neji his phone. "Ah, the rest of the text didn't apparently send.

Neji snatched the phone and read the split message:

_'Got in late last night. Hinata at hospital; hyperbaric chamber treatment area. We'll leave once we know that the patient has stabilized. Hanabi with the kids; head over whenever we'll catch up with you at the house.'_

"What patient?" Neji handed back the phone.

"That is actually a trickier question than you might think," Naruto tucked his phone away and motioned for Neji to sit. When he declined, Naruto simply shrugged, unfazed.

"Our flight got in really late last night, and we were all hungry, so we stopped at Genin's on the way home. You know – the 24/7 place just outside of town? Well, Hinata noticed a car running when we got there, and it turned out it belonged to a waitress at the restaurant. Guess she was catching some shut-eye between jobs, and she ended up with carbon monoxide poisoning. Hinata's in there with her now."

The door to the waiting room swung open, revealing possibly the last person Neji expected to see.

"Uchiha," he nodded.

"Hyūga," Sasuke nodded back. "Here," he shoved a duffel bag at Naruto. "These are all of her personal effects from the vehicle. We took it over to Ibiki's; he'll hold it there until she can get it. No charge."

"Anyone turn up?"

"Not so far," Sasuke returned his hands to his pockets. "The wait staff said that she has no family, as did the people from her other jobs."

"Jobs?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Three," Naruto held up his fingers. "One at Genin's, One at the Y, and some private personal training clients. And she volunteers some places, apparently."

"Vehicle registration matches an address at an apartment complex out near Sora-ku. There's a military ID in there, too."

"Sora-ku?" Naruto's features scrunched up in confusion. "I didn't think anyone lived out there aside from Nekobaa and her cats."

"I've got a call in to her," he flicked a glance at the clock. "I got off shift two hours ago. I'm going home."

"Thanks for everything," all teasing was gone from Naruto's voice. "We really appreciate it. See you New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." He looked Neji over. "Going to come get your ass kicked in poker?"

"Not unless one of you has actually learned to play the game properly," Neji shrugged elegantly. "But I shall be more than happy to take your money."

"We'll see," Sasuke smirked, and with little more than a wave, strode out of the waiting room. Neji barely had time to turn around and see Naruto texting before Hinata came through the doors at the other end of the room.

"Oh, good," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Sasuke was able to get her things. I was afraid – Neji!" she caught sight of her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"And a Merry Christmas to you as well," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Naruto's phone buzzed, and he mouthed "Mom and Dad" before jamming a finger in the other ear and walking away.

"Come," Hinata motioned for him to follow. "I'll explain."

Neji did as bidden.

"Naruto and I were the first on sight, and as certified first responders immediately started emergency procedures. We had no way of knowing how long she'd been exposed to the carbon monoxide."

"And what is the current prognosis?"

"Good," Hinata flushed happily. "She'll have an awful headache, and I imagine that she'll need a few days to rest up at home, but will be fine after that."

Neji blindly followed his cousin to one of the hospital rooms, where a nurse was waiting to speak with her.

He only half listened as Hinata spoke with one of the nurses, handing over the woman's bag.

Just beyond his cousin, the woman lied encased in the enclosed bed chamber, like some kind of modern day Snow White. Idle curiosity got the better of him, and he took a closer look.

At first glance, she was sleeping peacefully, the hospital blanket tucked around her. Upon closer inspection, she looked weary and pale with fatigue clearly bruising the skin beneath her eyes.

Her eyes flickered open without warning and met his for one penetrating, lucid moment before drifting closed again.

Neji's heart sped up in his chest, and for approximately six seconds, he wondered if he had imagined their exchange.

"Still no word on if anyone can take care of her?" Hinata asked with a frown.

"No next of kin listed," the nurse shrugged. "But she'll most likely be discharged today."

"But her car isn't drivable," Hinata protested, "and she should be discharged into someone's care."

"I'm sorry, Hinata" the nurse said. "My hands are tied."

Hinata's frown deepened. "She won't be lucid enough to manage, Kaori, you know that."

"Well…" Kaori tapped her pen on her clipboard. "We _could_ release her to a cousin or a fiancé," she suggested. "But we'd still need her consent."

The women exchanged looks and then looked over to Neji.

"Cousin," Hinata's eyes sparkled, "I think it is high time you get married."

* * *

Hinata had always been a quiet, compliant child. She spoke gently, moved unobtrusively, and avoided conflict at all costs.

However.

When Hinata decided upon a course of action, there was absolutely nothing anyone could say or do to dissuade her. Neji had partly resigned himself to his fate, even as apprehension clawed at his stomach the moment her eyes had taken on that particular gleam.

"You can't be serious," He'd protested flatly.

"It's just a name on paper," Hinata waved aside his concerns. "She is absolutely not able to take care of herself for the next 24 to 48 hours. We will take her back to our home, and I will tend to her there – provided she agrees when she wakes up."

"When she wakes up and isn't lucid enough to understand what is going on?" Neji arched an eyebrow.

"I think she'll understand," Hinata shrugged. "She just has to be discharged to us so we can arrange for her care. If someone else comes forward, or a better option presents itself, I'll be glad to take her wherever she would like to go."

"So say she is our cousin," Neji crossed his arms.

"Can't prove it with identification," Hinata countered. "A fiancé is simpler and cleaner. No follow up paperwork, and you just need a valid ID."

He continued to glower at her.

"It means absolutely nothing," she said with as close to exasperation as Hinata came. "It is a formality that allows us to do what is right and make sure this person is alright."

"And what concern is she of ours, Hinata," Neji crossed his arms. "Why on earth would you even consider bringing her into your home – and around your children, for that matter – when you know absolutely nothing about her?"

He didn't get a chance to hear Hinata's offer, because Kaori appeared, wheeling a gurney with the sleeping patient into the room. She and another nurse transferred her to the hospital bed and quickly put blankets over her.

"She's still cold," one of the nurses muttered. She looked over to Hinata. "Any luck?"

"Working on it," she gave a small, helpless shrug. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she checked the screen. "Excuse me," she nodded to her cousin. "I have to make a call."

The nurses finished making sure the woman was comfortable and soon followed suit.

Neji tsked in frustration.

"Of all the ridiculous, nonsensical notions," he muttered. He glared at her. "You know this is insane, don't you?"

A crease between her brows deepened and her eyelids fluttered open. Neji met her gaze openly, his hostility barely banked.

Clearly, she noticed.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes," she asked, eyes narrowed and speech slow.

"You tell me," he stared her down. "My cousin seems to think that you will be unable to take care of yourself upon being discharged, and that I should pose as your fiancé so that you can be discharged into her care, and taken into her home, mind you, so that she can provide that care."

The crease deepened further.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," she looked him up and down.

"Precisely," he scoffed.

"Who in their right mind would ever marry you?"

Ice crackled in Neji's eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look, I've handled my share of bossy, grumpy jerks, but I have no intention of dealing with some long-haired pretty boy who doesn't even have the decency to introduce himself before ranting at total stranger who, by the way, has a huge fucking headache, and no idea where she is."

"You're in the hospital," he snapped. "Carbon monoxide poisoning. My name is Neji Hyūga, and I'll have you know that the last person that called me a 'pretty boy' had to get his jaw wired shut."

"Tenten. And if I wasn't in a hospital bed you wouldn't even be able to land a hit much less break anything," she snorted. "I've taken care of myself well enough up until now, so thanks but no thanks. If I ever find myself in need a Stepford Husband, I'll let you know."

"And how do you propose to take care of yourself?" he bit back. "Can you even sit up?"

"Yes," she retorted and then paused. "No. Maybe."

"Just like I thought," he smirked. "You'll be lucky if you can stand with the help of two other people, much less get yourself home."

"I'm a big girl. I know how to call a cab and everything. And why are you still here, again? Did I mention the splitting headache?" She began to pat herself down. "Where is my knife," she muttered.

"You're impossible," Neji scoffed, and strode out of the room.

"Neji?" Hinata called from behind him. "Where are you going?"

"That woman will never be able to take care of herself," Neji jabbed a finger at the door. "She honestly thinks she came in here with a knife! Can you imagine?"

"Well, actually-"

"Where are her discharge papers," Neji demanded. "The sooner we get them signed, the sooner we can get her somewhere she can't be a danger to herself and others."

"Um, I have a copy here," she handed him a clip board, confused.

"Fine," he scanned the form and signed with a flourish. "You can tell my fiancée that I'll be back to take you both home."

And with that, Neji strode down the hall, leaving Hinata wondering whether she should consider this as as a victory or a terrible, terrible mistake.

"Maybe it is a good thing I didn't mention the knives," she muttered. With a sense of trepidation, she took a deep breath and prepared to go tell Tenten that she'd be joining them for Christmas dinner.

* * *

_because we all know Tenten would be armed. Always.  
Hope you're getting a giggle out of this one, friends!_

* * *

 


	3. The Second Day of Christmas

_And how are our two turtle doves doing today...?_

 

 

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**   
**The Second Day of Christmas: December 26th**

**x**   
**XX**   
**X X**   
**X X**   
**X X**   
**XX**   
**llllllllllllllllllllll**   
**llllllllllllllllllllll**   
**.-.-. -.-.- .-.-.-.- .-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**   
**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**   
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *. *. *. *. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**-.-.-. -.-.-. -.-.-.-. -.-.- .-.-. -.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**   
***.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*. *. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *. *.*.*. *. *.*.*. *. *. *. *. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***   
***.*On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Two Turtle Doves*.***   
***.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*. *. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *. *.*.*. *. *.*.*. *. *. *. *. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***   
**-.-.-. -.-.-. -.-.-.-. -.-.-. -.-. -.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *. *. *. *. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***   
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***   
**-. -. -.-.-. -.-. .-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**   
***.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***   
**-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**   
*** .*.*.***   
**-.-**

 

* * *

Luckily for everyone involved, Tenten's temper had cooled within moments of Hinata walking in the room. She wasn't receptive to the whole idea of randomly depending on strangers (even if they had pretty much saved her life), but was soon swayed by Hinata's genuine, kind nature. The text Nekobaa sent informing her that the heat had gone out on her building (again), and the reminder that she did not have access to her car (never mind she wasn't supposed to drive for at least 48 hours) went a long way in persuading her to see things Hinata's way. Resigned, her irritation was quickly displaced with an overwhelming, bone deep fatigue.

She gave one more attempt to avoid the inevitable, and offered a half-hearted "I hate to impose."

"It's no imposition," Hinata assured her. "Besides," she put a kind hand on her arm. "No one should be alone at Christmas."

That comment probably would've struck closer to home, had Tenten been able to stay awake. As it was, she drifted into a heavy sleep that went undisturbed even when Neji returned to pick them up. She sleep-mumbled occasionally about 'bossy pretty boys,' but that was as far as her retaliation went. She had a vague recollection of Neji carrying her from the car and into the house, and maybe up some stairs, but none it was firm in her mind. She'd immediately succumbed to a deep, dreamless sleep. Hours later, Hinata and her sister brought her some dinner, but neither her appetite nor her gratitude had been enough to overcome her fatigue. Coupled with a mild case of nausea, she ate very little, but expressed her heartfelt thanks.

(Upon seeing the dinner tray returned relatively untouched, Neji shot a dark look to the stairs and muttered under his breath – something about 'stubborn women.')

The next morning, Tenten rose early and with a blinding headache. She had enough lucidity to take the medicine put out for her, as well as to drink at least one of the water bottles. She blinked in the subdued light provided by a small night light and looked around the room. She wasn't surprised to see the gym bag the police officer had retrieved from her car; she remembered Hinata giving her that at the hospital. However, she was surprised to see it sitting next to her well-worn suitcase.

"Am I moving in?" she muttered to herself, flicking on her phone to check the time.

5:12 AM. No missed calls. Several text messages.

She opened the message from Tamaki first, hopeful for good news about the apartment building.

_'Good news: it wasn't the heat that went out in your building. Bad news: it was the main power grid to the neighborhood. Gran coming to stay with me for a couple of days – you are welcome to join. Have Zyrtec, will share. Packed you a bag and sent it with Officer Uchiha. He said you are staying with friends. I'll let you know as soon as you're good to go back to the apartments. Get better soon, and Merry Christmas!"_

Tenten grimaced. She didn't really know anyone in Konoha, so her options of where to go were limited. Most hotels would be booked up between the Christmas and New Year's festivities. She could probably contact the military base and pull a favor or two, but that would still take time.

She blew out a heavy sigh, and wrote out a new text message.

_'So it looks like I'm homeless in Konoha. Any suggestions?'_

She didn't expect a reply right away – Lee was on a base in China, and wasn't likely to be near his phone. The thirteen hour time difference was also a factor; he might not be free for several more hours.

Tenten raked a hand down her face before standing up. Hinata had made a point to mention that her room had an attached bathroom, and nothing sounded better than a shower at that moment. Tenten let the hot water sluice over her, washing away the remnants of hospital and annoyance. She wound her hair up in the fluffy towel and wrapped the oversized terrycloth robe around herself before padding back out to the bedroom. It was strange to be a dependent guest in a stranger's home – even more so to have absolutely no concept of what was on the other side of the bedroom door. She thought she was on the second floor, but she wasn't certain. Hinata mentioned her sister watching her children, so she knew there were other people in the house aside from her and Naruto.

Tenten pulled modest pajamas out of her suitcase before neatly folding her dirty laundry and storing it in the front pocket. Living out of a suitcase was second nature to her, and she took strange comfort in organizing herself.

She hung the robe back up and sat on the bed while she toweled her hair off. Her headache had dulled, but she couldn't keep her mind on any one train of thought for any length of time. Her thoughts drifted aimlessly through her last couple of days. She had picked up extra shifts at her jobs to allow people with family to prepare for the holiday. Unfortunately, she hadn't foreseen coming off of a double shift at the restaurant, getting called in to cover someone at the Y, and then returning to the restaurant for the Christmas Eve/Day shift. She hadn't even bothered to go home, opting instead to shower and change at the Y, and drive right over to Genin's. She'd had an hour or so before her shift, and knew she wouldn't make it without sleep, so she did what seemed logical at the time. She slept in her car.

There were blurs of images between things, but the next thing she knew, she was in a hospital, under glass. Two images stood out in her memory; and they were both of startlingly light eyes – one pair moonlight and lavender, the other stormy and gray.

Tenten hadn't been in Konoha long, but even she'd heard the name Hyūga before. She'd never imagined that she'd meet anyone from the powerful family, much less have a piece of paper on file at some hospital with both of their names on it.

"How do I get myself into these things?" she muttered. On cue, her phone vibrated, not with an answer, but with a message from probably her closest friend in the world.

' _First things first. Are you safe?'_

_'Yes. Temporarily displaced from home, but safe, warm, and youthful.'_

_'Glad to hear. Send details. Will reach out to a few old friends and get back with you. No later than 08:00 tomorrow, your time.'_

Tenten's grin was broad.

' _You are the very, very best, Lee. A belated Merry Christmas_.'

His response was three emoji's: a thumbs up, a big grin smiley face, and a Santa. She sent him a quick email outlining her situation (her home was without power or heat for the foreseeable future, Konoha hotels were booked up for the holidays, and she was unsure where to go) before flopping back on the bed with a happy sigh. Feeling lighter, and recognizing she needed at least two hours more of sleep, she set an alarm, and let herself drift back into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

Hinata was an early riser, but she didn't assume her guest was. She made breakfast anyway, and kept a careful ear out in case Tenten woke up. She heard the shower and some movement and then nothing.

"Hope she is getting rest," she murmured, pouring herself a cup of tea. She glanced at the clock and sighed contentedly; Himawari was a wonderful sleeper, and Boruto wouldn't be up before eight, so she had plenty of time to enjoy her tea and collect her thoughts.

At 6:30, Naruto came down the stairs with a yawn.

"Gotta be at the fire station by seven," he kissed her cheek. "You okay without me today?"

"Fine," she assured him. "It was nice of you to pick up that shift for Omoi."

"No big deal," he yawned again. "I still get New Year's Eve and Day off. Give the kids a kiss for me, okay? Someone coming over in case you need help with our guest?"

"I'm sure Neji will come with play with the children if I ask," she smiled into her tea.

"He was ancy last night," Naruto reached for his jacket. "I mean – even more than usual."

"Can't imagine why," Hinata shrugged as she stood to hug her husband goodbye. "Be safe," she pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

"I will," he promised, and was out of the door in just enough time to make it to work.

Hinata pulled a pan of cinnamon rolls out of the refrigerator and slid them into the oven, deciding to enjoy one or two before seeing if her guest shared her enthusiasm for sweet things.

* * *

As asocial as he preferred to be, Neji knew that between Hinata and a pregnant Hanabi, his time in Konoha was largely spoken for.

Still, even he was surprised when he found himself at Hanabi's for breakfast.

"Glad you could come over," she opened the door with a friendly smile. "It's just us. Konohamaru is at the station today."

"Feeling lonely?"

"Can't a girl miss her Big Brother?" she held out her hand for his coat and scarf. "You were gone for almost six months this time, after all."

"It couldn't be helped. However," he smiled a small, Neji smile, I missed you, too."

"It isn't as big as Hinata's breakfasts," she hung his coat on a hook, "but it's not too shabby."

Neji followed her into the bright kitchen, marveling at the sight of his younger cousin so at home in a domestic setting. She subconsciously rested a hand on her baby bump, rubbing absently.

"What are your plans for your maternity leave?"

"I'm 36 weeks along today, so I'll be fully at work for two more weeks," she poured him a strong cup of coffee – the kind he pretended he didn't drink – and left it black. "I've got a bunch of my projects in a really good place. I'm on schedule to close out two of them next month, and the larger scale ones won't really pick up until the baby is about 6 months old. Until then it is meetings and business as usual."

"And you have someone good in place to mind things for you?"

"I have someone in mind," she leaned back against the counter, "but it will depend on if we can buy their contract."

"Contract?" his eyebrows lifted. "You are going outside of the company?"

"Mm," she lifted her tumbler of decaffeinated tea to her lips. "Has to be someone I can trust. One of the people directly under me has been angling to move up in the company, and I have reason to believe he is sabotaging several employees to do so."

"He can't be stupid enough to think he can take your job," Neji scoffed. "Unless he can't read whose name is on the side of the building."

"No," her grin was sharp. "No, he isn't that stupid. But he is ambitious, and I think he will do whatever he can to move up and ahead. Even if that means selling out our company."

"Dangerous," Neji sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "An outside person might be able to better recognize his machinations, but that might also leave him more room to maneuver around them."

"Oh, I don't think he can maneuver around the person I have in mind," she crossed her arms and saluted him with her mug. "Unless, of course, he isn't up to the challenge."

The pieces didn't so much fall into place as they locked around him.

"And by 'he,'" he put his mug on the counter, "you mean me."

"Naturally," she shrugged one shoulder. "Who else has the expertise, the foresight, and my absolute trust?"

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly.

"There is a travel component to the job," she allowed. "You won't have to be in Konoha, much less at the office all of the time – in fact it will be better if you aren't. Not until I have to be out of the office more. You can retain your air of mystery, and he can think that he is edging out one Hyūga for another."

"I see you've thought this through," Neji drummed his fingers on the kitchen island.

"He is a risk to my company," Hanabi said firmly. "That makes him a risk to my family. He will sell us out if he gets the chance – I just need to stop him or catch him trying." She shrugged. "Whichever."

They stared at each other for a moment or two before the kitchen timer beeped and Hanabi pushed away from the counter. "Take some time and think about it," she put on her oven mitts and bent to remove a tray from the oven and set it to cool. "I'm not handing over my position to anyone, so there is no fear of this being a permanent position. I'll leave the rest to you."

Neji eyed her cautiously. "And that is it?"

"That is it," she closed the oven and turned it off. "Pick a day and come with me to the office. If you think it is something you want to do, I'll sign you on. If not, I'll go with my backup plan."

"And that would be?"

"Not your problem," she shrugged again.

They sat in silence while she transferred the egg melts – one of their favorite breakfasts as children – onto a tray and set it on the island between them. "Eat up," she took a seat opposite him. "This baby is hungry, and I can't guarantee there will be any left of you don't move fast."

Neji darted a wry glance to her abdomen. "Just what we all need," he sipped his coffee stonily. "Another bossy Hyūga."

"Sarutobi," Hanabi corrected with a grin. "Care to make a bet? Boy or girl?"

"Trouble," he put two egg melts on his plate. "Just like the parents."

"Fair enough," she pushed some napkins toward him. "So. Tell me about your travels."

And just like that, the topic shifted.

Neji knew he wasn't off of the hook – not by a long shot.

A small voice inside of him wondered if it would be so bad to stay in Konoha for a couple of months. He had been planning to visit when the baby was born anyway, so perhaps this wasn't too outside the boundaries of his current plans.

Unless one considered that he never planned on being involved in his family's company ever again, no matter what the circumstances.

He was almost relieved when Hanabi had to go to her weekly doctor's appointment, and he was able to turn his mind to other things.

He wasn't three blocks away when his car's hands free system alerted him that he had an incoming text.

"Text message from Rock Lee, marked urgent" the automated voice intoned. "What would you like me to do? Say 'Read it' or Ignore message."

Neji's curiosity got the better of him. "Read it."

"Read it," the voice repeated. " _'Sorry to contact you out of the blue, friends, but I am in need of a favor. Fellow soldier temporarily without housing and with no ties to Konoha; needs to find a place to stay until able to return to apartment. Would trust with my life, and have.'_ "

Neji sat in silence – Lee was a trusting sort of person, but he got the impression that whoever this person was, they had earned Lee's regard.

"Do you want to reply, or Text message from Naruto," the car interrupted itself.

"Read it."

"Read it. _'Sure, Lee – any friend of yours is a friend of ours. What's his name and how do we get a hold of him? Does he need help finding a place or would he be okay crashing with us for a while?'_ Do you want to reply?"

Neji didn't have time to respond.

"Text message from Rock Lee-"

"Read it."

"Read it. _'Her name is Tenten. Any help is appreciated, but she is fiercely independent. She'd probably prefer to stay somewhere else. Don't think I have to tell you what I'd prefer. I'll text you her number, and let her know to expect to hear from you sometime today. Thanks so much – knew I could count on you guys._ '"

Neji stared at the display with incredulity.

"Text message from Naruto-"

"Read it!" he bit out impatiently.

" _'Way ahead of you. She is home with Hinata and the kids right now. Did Neji mention she's his fiancée?_ '"

Neji groaned and pulled over the car. Not five seconds later, his car announced:

"Incoming call: Rock Lee."

Neji disconnected the hands free, sighed, and answered "It's not what you think."

* * *

_Poor Neji! Can't catch a break, can he? See you tomorrow! - GL_

* * *

 


	4. The Third Day of Christmas

_Happy New Year's Eve!!!!!  
FYI: Naruto is a firefighter in this fic. Shifts at a firehouse are usually 24 hrs. Naruto's was 7am-7am. Hinata is a pediatric nurse, Sasuke is a police officer._

* * *

 

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The First Day of Christmas: December 25th**

**x  
XX  
X X  
X X  
X X  
XX  
llllllllllllllllllllll  
llllllllllllllllllllll  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*On the Third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: three French hens*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*  
** ***.***

Tenten had been able to lend Hinata a hand yesterday, which made her feel better about life in general. She'd still been tired, but she'd helped straighten up the Christmas chaos, and minded the kids while Hinata did the laundry from the vacation. She hadn't objected even a little bit when they both decided to turn in for an early night.

By 6:00 AM the next morning, they were sitting like old friends at the kitchen island, Hinata with her book, and Tenten with her laptop and a notepad. Tenten checked her phone. She had a text from Lee last night that had simply said ' _friends will be in contact. LMK what you decide.'_

She wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"What time will Naruto be home?"

"His shift ends at seven," Hinata glanced at the clock. "He'll be home shortly after that."

"Mm," Tenten hummed into her coffee. "Any plans for today?"

"Grocery shopping," she gave a rueful smile. "I think I have officially gotten as far as I can on left overs, and I purposely depleted our extra freezer before we traveled, just in case there was a power failure."

"Sounds like you're in for a major prep day, then," she sat back in her chair. "I'm guessing you do freezer meals and the like?"

"Yes. Makes it easier when Naruto is at the station. Hanabi and I often prep together."

"I can help," Tenten offered. "In fact, if it's alright with you, I'd like to cook you guys a meal as thanks for all you've done."

"That is very kind," Hinata smiled. "I certainly won't turn down the help, assuming you let me help with dinner."

"Fair enough," she grinned. "What's your preference? Italian? Curry? Stir fry? Fried chicken?"

"So many choices!" Hinata laughed. "You must be quite the chef!"

"Army brat. Dad and I lived all over the world, so we always learned how to make food like the locals. It was just something I kept up with once I enlisted."

"What an experience," Hinata's smile was wistful. "There is something about memories made in a kitchen – they stay with you longer."

"True," Tenten's smile was bittersweet. "Well," she stood to pour herself more coffee, "we have shopping, food prep, and dinner. You and Hanabi can decide what you want to eat."

Hinata tucked her book away and they began working on a shopping list. Naruto arrived home around 7:15 AM, yawning widely.

"Morning, ladies," he poured himself a cup of coffee. "How'd everything go yesterday?"

"Very well. And how was work?"

"Quiet," Naruto grunted, "but I'm not complaining. As a matter of fact, I got called out to do a building inspection. So, I have good news and bad news for you, Tenten."

"Oh?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yup. The good news is that your power grid will be back online in two days. The bad news is that your building is nowhere near up to code – you're lucky it hasn't gone up in flames before now. The short version of the story is that it is being condemned."

"What about Nekobaa's shop?" her brows drew together. "Is she alright?"

"I'm pretty sure her building will survive the apocalypse," Naruto sipped his coffee. "She'll be back in before the end of the week. She said that you could take one of the apartments upstairs, but she understood if that wouldn't work for you."

"It would be great if I wasn't so allergic to cats," Tenten grimaced. "I have to load up on antihistamines every time I drop by to check on her."

"You don't have any other neighbors?" Hinata asked gently. "Friends?"

"Not many people in my building, and I didn't really know any of them," she admitted. "I wasn't home very much."

"Hard time of year to find a place," Naruto eyed her over his mug. "And hotels are booked solid – I had a friend check."

"I can contact the army base," she drummed her fingers on the countertop. "I might be eligible for some of their housing, as a veteran. I was planning to relocate in the Spring anyway. This just ups my time table a bit."

Hinata and Naruto exchanged a glance.

"Where were you thinking of going?"

"I'm applying for reenlistment," she said simply. "I'm never been one to stay in one place for any length of time."

"Well, until you find a place, I hope you will stay with us."

Tenten frowned. "I couldn't possibly impose."

"It's not an imposition," Hinata protested.

"Hinata's right. I made a promise to an old friend – and I never go back on my word."

"Old friend?" Tenten quirked an eyebrow.

"Rock Lee," Naruto's smile was slow and foxlike. "He sent me a text that a friend of his was in need of a place to stay, and I promised I'd help out. We know a bunch of people in town – I'm sure we can find somewhere else for you to stay, but until then, you can hang with us."

Tenten's expression bordered between shocked and helpless.

"I…I don't really know what to say."

"Then say you'll stay with us," Hinata put a gentle hand on her wrist. "I would very much welcome the company, no matter how short the stay."

"And if you are worried about being a guest," Naruto put an arm around Hinata, "You can think of it as being an extra pair of hands. With Hanabi's baby on the way, there is a ton that can be done, and we never turn away a hard worker."

"I..I just…" her eyes darted between them, but she was met with nothing but sincerity. A lesson from long, long ago bubbled up through her consciousness.

" _It is just as important to accept kindness as it is to give it,"_ her father's gentle voice reminded her.

"Thank you," she bowed her head. "I am grateful for your kindness."

* * *

Neji sat at his desk, lost in thought. A mug of hot tea sat forgotten at his elbow; he had not slept well the night before, and he kept finding his thoughts returning to his conversation with Lee.

"It's not what you think," he assured his friend.

" _I'm sure it isn't,_ " Lee said with good humor. " _Still, I'd love to know how Tenten ended up staying with Naruto, and what in the world he meant by you being Tenten's fiancé?_ "

So Neji told Lee the entire story

" _I figured she wasn't telling me everything_ ," Lee chuckled, " _but I never would've guessed she'd had such a near miss. I'm grateful that your cousin appears to have your observational skills. And you are sure she is alright now?_

"Hinata is pleased with her progress. Her inheritance of the more critical aspects of the Huyga nature begins and ends with her evaluation of the well-being and medical conditions of others. If she is satisfied with Tenten's condition, then you can bank on that assurance. Now, perhaps you can clarify something for me, Lee."

_"I can try?"  
_

"How does a person go from being career military with no ties to Konoha, to being a waitress at Genin's?"

Lee was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath.

_"Tenten is an army brat. Her mother died when she was quite young, so it was just her and her father. The military life is all she's ever known, and there was never any question for her about enlisting. Her father surprised us by retiring from the army a couple of years ago. He started going to his local VA for some health problems, but it didn't seem like anything major – not until last year. Tenten took one of the only leaves of her military career to go visit him, and the doctors there basically told him that they didn't have the facilities to continue his care. They suggested the VA in Konoha._ "

" _Tenten filed for her hardship/dependency discharge that afternoon, had them packed and moved to Konoha within two weeks._ "

Neji's eyebrows raised.

"Impressive."

" _She was always a fast worker. She found them an older but affordable apartment in Sora-ku, and took charge of her father's care. She did all of the shopping, cleaning, cooking, taking him to his appointments - everything. Unfortunately, his condition progressed to where he needed a higher level of care. He moved into an assited living facility, and instead of taking one job, she took several part time ones so she could better arrange her schedule to meet her father's needs while getting enough hours to pay bills."_

Neji grimaced.

"And I am guessing all of the living arrangements and treatments were expensive."

" _They weren't cheap_ ," Lee agreed, ruefully. " _I think Tenten basically spent every waking minute either caring for her father or working. I spoke with him a couple of times, as did Gai-Sensei,_ " he admitted. _"According to him, Tenten would often_ _stay the night, help him get dressed in the morning, have breakfast with him, and then work at one of her jobs before coming back in the evening to join him for dinner_. _Eventually he blamed spending more time in bed on fatigue rather than the atrophying of muscles in his legs, and would only do his physical therapy sessions when she was not around. He started going to bed earlier, and Tenten would sit and keep him company, sometimes doing nothing more than holding his hand for hours at a time. The day he found out that he didn't have the genetic form of the disease he called Gai-Sensei, weeping with relief. His first concern had always been his daughter - just as Tenten's was her father."_

Neji was quiet for a respectful moment, before asking the inevitable.

"When did he pass?"

Lee's sigh was heavy. " _About two months ago. She is arranging a memorial for him in the Spring; said he wanted his ashes sent back to be buried with her mother. I've already requested leave to be there for her._ "

"And what will she do now?"

" _Reenilist_." Lee said with no hestiation. " _She would have before now, but she wanted to make sure that she would be available to take care of her father's affairs._ _I am applying for an instructor position in Konoha, and trying to convince her to join me – she is fantastic with hand-to-hand combat – but I've never known anything or anyone that could keep her in one place_."

"I can understand that," Neji shrugged. "After all, what's the point of staying somewhere when it isn't home?"

" _An excellent question. Here's another one: What's the point of constantly traveling and never finding a home?_ "

Half a day later, Neji's was still turning Lee's words over, and over in his mind.

"Touché, old friend," he murmured, lifting his mug of Earl Gray. "Touché."

* * *

"Neji!" Hanabi grinned as she opened Hinata's door. "I could get used to this!"

"Don't," he handed her his coat. "I fly out on the seventh."

Hanabi shrugged. "We'll see, Big Brother. Plans have a way of changing."

He eyed his cousin mistrustfully, but was soon distracted by the blond rocket that was his nephew.

"Uncle Neji!" Boruto grabbed his hand and pulled. "Come see, come see!" He followed him into the kitchen where Tenten was carefully icing a cake.

"Well this is a surprise."

"To me, too," she didn't look up from her work. "I just found out it is your cousin's birthday around nine o'clock this morning."

"Isn't it awesome?" Hanabi came in with Himawari on her hip. "We got Sakura to come up with some reason for Hinata to go over to their place. We told her we'd do the grocery shopping,"

"Which we did," Tenten added.

"And we'll prep tomorrow," Hanabi agreed, "but then we came back her to organize her birthday dinner!"

Neji stepped forward and relieved his cousin of his niece with a warning glance. "You'll pull something," he muttered, even as Himawari laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped a chubby fist in his hair. "Where are Naruto and Konohamaru?"

"We told Hinata they got called into the station," Hanabi stretched her hands over her head, "but Naruto insisted on bringing in dinner from somewhere while we worked on a cake. Well. While Tenten worked on a cake. I just hope they picked something I can eat," Hanabi sighed. "This baby is picky."

"I'm sure we can whip something up if we need to," Tenten said easily.

The sound of the garage door alerted them that 'the boys' had returned.

"We're back," Naruto called out triumphantly. "Quick! Help me get this to the table!"

Hanabi looked at the boxes skeptically.

"We couldn't just go out for sushi?"

"Hinata likes her birthdays at home," Naruto started unloading boxes. "And she really missed eating sushi last year. Don't worry – we got all preggo-safe stuff for you. Choji even threw in some herring soba for the Pretty Boy."

Neji glared at Naruto while Tenten's eyes sparked mischief.

"Careful Naruto," she reached for one of the boxes. "I heard that the last person that called him that ended up with their jaw wired shut. Well. The last person beside you or me."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," Naruto chortled. "Never seen someone look so surprised."

"It was even funnier because the other dude was way bigger than Neji," Konohamaru added. "Beast of a guy. Tried to give us a hard time when we were leaving the hockey game, remember?"

"You like hockey?" Tenten looked Neji over skeptically.

"It has its moments."

"Anyway, Neji pretty much handed this guy his ass – OW!" Konohamaru rubbed his arm and glared at his wife, who darted her eyes to her nephew and back. "Sorry. Either way, it was pretty epic."

"Huh," Tenten looked him up and down. "Who'd've guessed."

"Yeah, he doesn't look like it," Naruto agreed, "but Neji is a martial arts sort of guy. He and Lee had a bunch of records at our old dojo. Isn't his fault that some of us got bigger and brawnier."

"Any time you would like a rematch, I have keys to the dojo," Neji shrugged.

"Can I take winner?" Konohamaru's eyes lit up.

"Nah, you take loser," Tenten's eyes sparked fire. "I'll take winner."

"You're that sure of yourself?" Neji asked coolly.

"I've got almost a decade of army combat training to back me up," she shrugged. "And that's just since I enlisted."

"Oh, I think I want to see this," Hanabi grinned. "Is tomorrow okay?"

Neji shrugged. "I have no obligations."

"No orders from the doctor against it," Tenten added.

"Then it's on," Konohamaru rubbed his hands together. "Time?"

"Eight late enough for you to sleep in?" Neji asked her pointedly.

"I'll manage."

Naruto beamed. "This is awesome!"

"What's awesome?"

"Neji and I are going to spar at the dojo tomorrow," Naruto turned to his wife, super excited to tell her about everything. "And then Tenten is totally going to..-when did you get home?!"

"About ten seconds ago?" she tipped her head in confusion. "Did you order sushi?"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was sort of supposed to be a birthday surprise."

Hinata blinked her large eyes. "For me?"

"Well who else would it be for?" Hanabi laughed, coming around the kitchen island to hug her sister. "Happy birthday, sis."

The joy that radiated off of the smaller woman was enough to redirect their attention and hurry them to the table. After the food was gone, and the cake was cut, Tenten stood at the sink doing dishes while Hinata enjoyed sitting with her sister and children.

Experience told her when someone came into her space. The shift in air pressure told her that someone was Neji.

"Lee told me that you are quite the impressive fighter," he said easily, scraping the dishes into the trash before lining them up to be rinsed and washed. "That is not praise he gives lightly."

"I heard the same thing about you," she returned. "Although I didn't know he was speaking of you at the time. I will be curious to see how your current self stands up to his memory."

"I'm no longer in high-school," Neji offered, "so that alone should be an improvement."

"Is he well?"

"Sounds it. Apparently, he is applying for an instructor position at the Konoha base."

"And did he try and enlist your help in convincing me to do the same?"

"No," he shook his head. "Even if he did, I'd be the last person to ever try to convince someone to live in any one place. As it is, I am barely in Konoha."

"Travel for work?"

"Something like that."

"Mm," she hummed.

"My cousin is trying to get me to extend my time here," he added, although he wasn't quite sure why he did. He gave her a truncated account of his conversation with Hanabi as they did the dishes and he helped her dry and put them away.

"I think she's bluffing," Tenten sorted the flatware. "I don't think she has a back-up plan."

"That would be a dangerous bet."

"Not if she is someone that can depend on her family."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he glanced over his shoulder as he opened the cabinet for the glasses.

"I mean that she is counting on you. Why should she come up with a contingency plan if she can depend on you?"

"That is a loaded question."

"No, it's a logic problem. You don't need an alternate solution if the question only has one answer. The only real question is why are you pretending you aren't going to step up?"

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Please," she scoffed. "You might come off as a cold son-of-a-bitch, but you aren't heartless. From what I hear you were always incredibly loyal to those you care about. Lee mentioned that you had reason to separate from your family, but that your cousins were important to you. I can't see you turning your back on Hanabi when she has come to you directly with something that can jeopardize your family's holdings."

"So when are you taking the instructor position?"

"Why would I?" she put away the last fork and reached for the plates. "I have absolutely no ties to Konoha, and have never lived anywhere for more than three years. The army has always been my life."

"You have Lee," Neji challenged. "And as near as I can tell, he is the closest – probably the only thing – you have left of family. You know as well as I do that you don't have to accept the position on a permanent basis. I think you are afraid."

"Afraid?" she laughed. "Of what?"

"Of settling down somewhere," he took the plate from her and put it to the side, forcing her to face him. "You know that Lee is ready to set down roots. You're terrified that if you come along, for the first time you'll actually have something or someone to leave behind."

"And you are running from anything that can bind you to Konoha, or force you to actually accept a level of involvement in your family that extends beyond 'visiting-uncle,'" she retorted. "So, what are you running from, Neji? Ghosts?"

"Perhaps," Neji's eyes roved over her face settling briefly on her lips before returning to meet her gaze. "But that's the thing about ghosts, isn't it, Tenten? They find you wherever you go."

She held eye-contact unflinchingly, and in the light he was unsure if her eyes were more hazel-gray or green-hazel. When she spoke, her voice was quiet, but sure.

"I don't believe in ghosts, Neji. But after I beat you in our spar, you can tell me about yours."

He arched one eyebrow.

"Is that your condition?"

"Mm."

"Well. You already think I can beat Naruto, so that is something. So, what if I win?"

"You won't."

"But if I do?"

She considered him.

"Then I'll put the application for the assignment to Konoha in with my reenlistment paperwork."

"I look forward to giving Lee the good news tomorrow," he picked up the dish he had set to the side, and reached behind her to put it away.

"So do I," her eyes glittered with challenge. "I can't wait to hear what he has to say when he learns his rival has fallen."

"Hm," a smile tugged at his lips. "We shall see."

* * *

 


	5. The Fourth Day of Christmas

_Thank you for all of the love you're showing this story! A very happy 2017 to you all!! Tomorrow's update will probably be another late night one; the real world is back with a vengeance!_

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The Fourth Day of Christmas: December 28th**

**x**  
**XX**  
**X X**  
**X X**  
**X X**  
**XX**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*On the Fourth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: four calling birds*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.***  
***.*  
***

* * *

  
Naruto surprised them all by saying Tenten should get to spar with Neji first. "I don't want there to be be any complaints about how I wore you out and that was the only reason she kicked your ass," his blue eyes snapped cheerfully.

"Fine by me," Tenten stretched. "I don't mind taking him on first."

"You know, you were doing a rather convincing impression of Snow White a few days ago," Neji wound bandages across his palm and down his arm. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"I'll let you know if you get too be too much for me," she unzipped and folded her hoodie. She was dressed in head-to-toe black. Black capri leggings with mesh cut outs, black racerback atheletic tanktop, and black feiyue shoes that she'd pulled on just a moment before.

"Holy crap," Hanabi gasped. "You're ripped!"

Tenten shrugged. "Army will do that to you." She nodded to Neji. "How do you want to do this? Freestyle spar? Hits landed? Go until pinned?"

Neji arched an eyebrow at her. She was strong, but he still had a good bit of height and weight on her. "I'm not sure that is a good idea," he looked her over. "Hard to decide how to count hits."

"We could just go until I win," she shrugged. "That won't take long."

"What about the sparring weapons?" Naruto suggested. "Whoever disarms their opponent wins."

Neji considered the option. "Have you ever used a staff?"

"Once or twice."

"Alright," he agreed, perhaps relieved to not actually have to lay hands on her (because that was just not something he was comfortable with). "I can agree to that."

Naruto tossed them each a wooden staff. Neji tested the weight in his hands and Tenten did the same.

Neji got into position. "You're sure about this?"

Tenten twirled the staff into place with a predatory smile.

"I'm sure."

She was fast – incredibly fast – and a dynamic fighter. They each had their share of landed hits, but neither had been disarmed (although Neji hated to admit that she had almost gotten him twice).

He had always been much more of a hand-to-hand combatant, and it had been quite some time since he maneuvered with a bo.

Tenten, however moved as if it were an extension of her body. She actually back-flipped out of the way of one of his strikes, earning a whoop of delight from Hanabi.

But what she had in speed and agility, he made up in size and strength. His strikes pushed her back; he just needed to catch her off balance to disarm her.

He launched a calculated onslaught, landing blow after blow and edging her toward the corner of the mat. She'd have less room to maneuver there – if he could just –

But as he neared his goal she circled her staff around his and pinned it to the ground. He pulled up hard, catching the gleam in her eye too late. She freed his staff, allowing his momentum to carry him backward. Before he could correct, she swept his feet out from under him, landing him on his back. Within seconds, she knocked his staff away, and had hers aimed at the base of his throat.

She held the strike position for a moment before stepping back.

"Not bad," she rested her staff across her shoulders. "You've got potential."

"How kind of you to say so," he muttered, getting to his feet. "And I take it you've used the bo before."

"Not my weapon of choice," she hefted the training weapon, "but yeah. I prefer the collapsible ones. I probably should've mentioned that I'm actually a weapons specialist and a certified instructor," her grin was wicked. "Don't worry – I didn't go _too_ hard on you."

"I believe that is cheating," he reached for her staff. "But I will hold to my end of the bargain."

She handed over her staff and considered him.

"One round, hand-to-hand," she held up a single finger. "Pin me, and I'll turn in the paperwork."

"Rules?"

"None," her eyes were shining with the challenge. "Spar ends when one of us is pinned. And if you hold back or hesitate, it will be you."

"What are you guys whispering about," Hanabi called over.

"We're going to have one more spar," Neji answered, keeping his eyes on Tenten's. "Just me and the Kung Fu Panda."

"I hope that was a reference to my hair and not my waistline, Tigress," she muttered. "Naruto – you make the start call."

They bowed to each other and stepped back from the center of the mat.

Naruto swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. "Ready guys? Okay. On my mark. Get set…..GO!"

* * *

The minute he and Tenten walked in the front door (thankfully, they had the sense to shower and change at the dojo and make themselves look more presentable) Hinata sent them to their rooms.

Well.

She sent Hanabi and Tenten with her room with a jar of ointment, and sent Neji to 'his' room, which was the guest room he used on the odd occasions he had to stay with them.

"What in the world were you thinking," Hinata carefully applied salve to the bruise across Neji's cheek. (He blocked Tenten's strike, a little too late).

"I was thinking of ways to not get beaten by your houseguest," he gave a half smile. "I trust she was trying to do the same.

"Were you seriously trying to hurt one another?" she pressed, passing a critical eye over the bruising on his arms, bare back, and torso.

"We were both trying to win," Neji allowed, "but no. We weren't actively trying to hurt one another."

"Could've fooled me," she muttered.

"Trust me, this could be much worse than it is. She could easily have done some serious damage, had she wanted to."

"Did she let you win?"

"Not by a longshot," Neji snorted. "I earned that victory. But we set no rules. She was more than skilled enough to have taken me down, had she resorted to less honorable tactics. But she did not."

"I suppose I should be relieved," Hinata applied salve to his shoulders and back. "You are going to feel this for a while," she shook her head. "I hope it was worth it."

Neji thought of her expression a split second before he pinned her, when her quick mind had already deduced the inevitable.

He thought of how she had shifted to brace for impact and to minimize injury.

He thought of how he had made a last-minute correction to keep from hurting her… and how that could have easily afforded her the chance to escape his hold. A chance she didn't take.

He thought of how she had held his gaze fearlessly as if daring him to question her motives or methods even as their bodies collided on the mat.

He thought of those few moments suspended in time where her body was trapped by his, yet every fiber of this being was captivated by hers.

He thought about their unspoken exchange as they both dragged air into their lungs, and his heartbeat was pounded erratically and unevenly in his chest.

He thought about the look of satisfaction that slid across her face at a victory fairly earned.

He thought about her barest of nods that was her concession of defeat.

He thought about how he held her pinned for a fraction of a second longer, simply because he couldn't bring himself to pull away from her any sooner.

He thought about the strength in her grip when he helped her up, and the blossom of pride in his chest when she congratulated him on his win.

But more than all of that, Neji thought of pdf she'd emailed him within minutes of their hitting their respective locker rooms.

It was a copy of her applications for reenlistment and the position in Konoha.

" _I always keep my word. Filled this out ahead of time just in case you got lucky. Just_ _submitted it online. It's out of my hands now."_

He met Hinata's eyes with a marrow-deep assurance.

"Yes," his lips twitched into a smile. "It was worth it."

* * *

"Okay, no, but seriously?" Hanabi spoke quickly and with excitement as she rubbed salve into the tops of Tenten's shoulders. "That was amazing! I haven't seen Neji that serious in a fight since we were kids, and he isn't out of practice."

"Thanks," she grinned. "He's very good; I can see where he and Lee would be rivals."

"I'd love to see them spar again! They were insane to watch as kids – I can only imagine what it would be like as adults!"

"You may get your wish," Tenten looked over her shoulder. "Lee is applying to be an instructor at the army base in Konoha."

"Oh, wow! How does that work? Is he likely to get the job?"

"More than likely. He's the best at what he does, and I heard that Konoha was requesting him specifically."

"So now we just have to convince Neji to stay in Konoha," Hanabi beamed. "Then we can see the three of you spar!"

"Mm."

"Well that sounded sort of non-committal," Hanabi admonished.

"Lee has plans to stay in Konoha long term," Tenten shrugged. "I don't."

"Ugh, you and my cousin," she muttered. "Impossible. It's not like Konoha is some backwater community; it's a great town!"

"I can't speak for your cousin, but I don't have anything against Konoha. I go where the Army sends me."

"But you could apply to stay here, couldn't you?" Hanabi's eyes were hopeful.

"I could," she allowed.

"You should, you know," Hanabi caught up a towel and wiped off her hands. "You fit here."

"Well, I have it good authority that it's a great town."

"No, not just that," Hanabi closed up the salve. "You fit _here_. With us. I don't know how to explain it, really," she rested her hands in her lap. "It's just something I know." She handed Tenten the small, squat jar of ointment. "Keep it." She stood as Tenten pulled a shirt over her tank top.

"Thanks," Tenten rotated her shoulders. "For everything."

Hanabi looked her over.

"Hinata is the nice one, you know," she offered. "Neji and I – we're much more critical of and skeptical about people. I am one person removed from running our family's entire company and I will when my father retires. It is in my DNA to be analyze people and their motivations, and I've spent my whole life monitoring others for ulterior motives when they get close to me or my family. Neji and I aren't nearly as open or inviting as my sister, by nature or by habit. I just want you to know that when I say I've got a gut feeling that you belong with us, it isn't said lightly or out of kindness. It just is."

Tenten's smile was faint. "Then I thank you all the more for the compliment."

"And I thank you for whatever it is you are doing to my cousin," she opened the bedroom door. "You're bringing out something in him I haven't seen in years."

"A strong desire to beat the snot of someone else?" she winced playfully.

"Compassion," she corrected before her smile tilted impishly. "And maybe something else."

And with that, Hanabi closed the door, leaving Tenten to her thoughts.

* * *

Everyone ate lunch together, and the girls announced they would have their prep day while the boys did whatever else it was they had to do. Naruto, Neji, and Konohamaru were dragged away by Boruto, who wanted to play with all of his Christmas gifts with his father and uncles. Himawari sat cheerfully in her high chair, watching everything with big, serious eyes.

Soon Ziploc bags lined the kitchen island as Hinata assembled freezer meals, while the rich aroma of tomato sauce filled the air.

"That smells heavenly," Hanabi sighed. "Were you stationed in Italy?"

"Breifly," Tenten expertly through her assigned vegetables, "But this is a recipe from one of the older ladies that lived on the base in Australia and her parents were Italian immigrants. She was adamant that this was the only way to make gravy and meatballs."

"Gravy?" Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"She was from New Jersey," Tenten chuckled. "Husband was from Hungary. We'll make his paprikash another time."

"Can you make Japanese food?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes," she cleared her cutting board and moved on to the next batch. "I make a pretty good herring soba, if I do say so myself."

"You don't say," Hanabi shot a look to Hinata. "Our father's side is Japanese. Mother was half."

"Interesting," Tenten's knife flashed as she worked. "Dad was an orphan, but he was told he was at least half Japanese."

"And your mother?" Hinata placed another bowl of vegetables to be cut at her elbow while removing the waste.

"Chinese. She and my father met and married my mother while he was stationed in China."

"Any family there?" Hanabi asked.

"None that I know of," she shrugged. "Mom said her parents died young, and there is no record of any siblings or cousins. When it comes to my family, I'm it, I guess. Unless you count Lee – he's as good as a brother to me."

"It will be good to have him back in Konoha," Hinata smiled. "He is such a positive person."

The light chatter floated around Tenten as they worked. The sisters shared stories about Naruto and Lee and Neji and Konohamaru from when they were children, and the conversation drifted naturally and pleasantly. Tenten put down her knife to open the oven and stir the sauce, making sure the meatballs were cooking to her satisfaction. She had a brief memory of cooking with Mrs. Kovács when her children had come to visit for Christmas. Their small home on the base had been rammed full of her five kids and their children as they all laughed and cooked together. When she marveled that they had all undertaken the time and expense to travel to Australia, Mrs. Kovács had simply laughed and said "That is what family does!"

As Tenten closed the oven and listened to the two sisters laughing with one another, she wondered what it would be like to be a part of a family. Of any family.

"Sauce is good," she said, her back to them. "Still has a couple of hours to bake. I just remembered; I have to give Mr. Maruboshi a call. Do you girls mind?"

"Not at all," Hinata smiled.

Tenten gave a tight nod and slipped out of the kitchen and to the second floor. She closed the door behind her and went directly to the bathroom to confront her reflection.

Tears glistened in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded in a harsh whisper. "This will all be over soon. Even if you get the job at the base, you won't have time for this sort of thing – and it will only be a matter of time before you leave again."

Biting off a curse at her own stupidity, she pushed away from the counter. She pulled out her phone to let her boss know she was alright, but was interrupted by an incoming call.

"Yes?"

" _Would this be_ _Lieutenant Tenten Hoshi?"_

_"_ Former Lietenant," she corrected. "But yes. This is Tenten."

_"Then I have the right_ person," the caller said cheerfully. " _This is Colonel Hatake, and your paperwork just made its way across my desk._ "

"Paperwork, Sir?" she blinked twice. "Forgive my surprise, Colonel. I only submitted it earlier today."

" _Yes, well,_ " he chuckled. " _I may have been expecting it. I would like to speak with you tomorrow if it is convenient. At say, ten-hundred hours?_ "

She fell into the old formalities easily.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

" _My pleasure, Lieutenant. Until tomorrow._ "

She stared at the phone in her hand for a moment longer, with a strange mix of excitement and trepidation curling in her stomach.

She took a deep breath and called Mr. Maruboshi. She assured him she was well, and told him about submitting her paperwork for reenlistment.

" _I understand, Soldier,_ " he said in that ever gentle way of his. " _I will be sad to lose such a good worker, but if I have to lose her to anyone, I am glad it is the Army. Will you return to your assignment in Suna?"_

"I applied for a position at the base in Konoha, actually," she admitted, and although it was said as a simple statement, he sensed her trepidation.

" _And you aren't sure about it?"_

"Can't say that I am."

_"That is understandable. You didn't come to Konoha under the happiest of circumstances."_

"No," she sat down on the edge of her bed. "I didn't."

" _I traveled all over for many, many years,"_ he said wistfully. " _It was strange, at first, when I was retired, and didn't have orders or an upcoming deployment. But eventually I grew to appreciate it. I brought all of those experiences to my new life, and began to enjoy the day-to-day of civilian life. Took a while, though."_

"I'll bet."

_"You'll find your place, Tenten,"_ he said kindly. " _Take an old man's advice, and don't trouble yourself by looking too hard. Some things can't be rushed."_

"Thank you, Mr. Maruboshi. For everything you did for both me and my father.."

" _You are welcome, Tenten. Don't be a stranger, and have a Happy New Year. Good things are coming your way, my young friend. I am certain of it."_

"Yes, Sir," she smiled fondly. and ignored the single tear that tracked down her cheek. "Thank you, Sir."

The call ended, and she cradled the phone to her chest - daring to trust in the small spark of hope his words kindled in her heart.

* * *

* * *

 


	6. The Fifth Day of Christmas

_Friends, I love your enthusiasm! One of my babies had to go to the doctor today, so I might not be able to post tomorrow, but I'll do my best! Long chapter to make up for it._

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The Fifth Day of Christmas: December 29th**

 **x**  
**XX**  
**X X**  
**X X**  
**X X**  
**XX**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*On the Fifth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: five golden rings*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.***  
***.***  
*****

Tenten woke early the next morning and slipped out of the house, leaving a note on the counter for Hinata. Yesterday she'd taken a quick run over to her storage unit to pick up some things for her interview. Today, she was dropping in at the Y.

"I'm so glad you are alright," Karui wrapped her in an unexpected hug. "When Mr. Maruboshi called and told me what had happened, we let all of your private clients know. They all made me promise to give you an update as soon as I heard from you.

"I'm alright, Karui, thanks," she assured the head personal trainer. She gave her the truncated version of her last five days, leaving out the names of the other people involved. "So, I'm going to my interview today, but there's no telling what the Army will have me do or not do, or how long the process will take. I've already resigned at Genin's, but I'd like to pick up some hours here if we can work it out."

Karui scrambled her wireless mouse and considered the schedule on the monitor. "I've got the classes covered for now," she clicked through a few more screens, "but we can always use extra hands at the new year – resolution crowd and all of that. Here's what I suggest," she swiveled in her chair to face her. "Find out the timetable first; how long the application will take, when your commitment to the Army kicks in, when things would happen if they assign you to Konoha, and the earliest date you could be deployed to parts unknown. Once we know that, I'll load up your schedule with as much or as little work as you want."

"Also," she pulled out another form. "We do have single rooms here. It isn't much, but it is cheaper than a hotel. I won't have any openings until after the seventh, but keep it in mind. It might be easier than trying to negotiate an open ended lease on an apartment. I'd ask you to stay with me," she smiled ruefully, "but my cousin moved in last month."

"I forgot he was moving here," Tenten blinked. "Where was he again?"

"Just across town," she shrugged. "It was silly for him to rent a place by himself when he spends so much time at the fire station. Made both of our rents cheaper, and our schedules keep us from killing each other."

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "I can imagine he doesn't get much time off. What's his name, again?"

"Omoi. And the guys at the station help each other out as much as they can. He swapped hours with a friend, Naruto, so that we could see our aunt the other day. All in all it works out really well." She checked the time. "I've got to go prep for my 5:45 spin class – you in?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I was going to work out anyway. I'll just go drop my stuff at the ladies' locker room."

"Please," Karui waved her hand dismissively. "You've still got your locker in the trainer's area. It'll be there for you as long as you are in Konoha, got it?"

"Thanks, Karui."

"Let's see if you're still thanking me after class," her golden eyes sparked in challenge. "Only the die-hards come to this session, for good reason."

Tenten followed Karui out of her office, giving her friend a small wave before heading to the employee area. She'd come dressed to work out; she just needed to hang her coat and swap out her shoes. Karui ran a tight class, and Tenten gladly lost herself in the rhythm of a demanding workout. It was easier than focusing on how the two kind strangers who'd saved her life and opened their home to her appeared to be connecting all of the angles and aspects of her heretofore disjointed life.

* * *

Neji's morning run had been more intense than usual. The cold bite of December air cleared his mind and sharpened his senses – all things that he was aiming for today. He was definitely still sore from yesterday's match with Tenten, but he knew better than to avoid his usual training. Within an hour of finishing his exercise, he was pulling out of his garage and driving toward Hinata's. He knew better than to bring breakfast; she'd have something either made or in the process of being made well before he crossed their threshold.

As predicted, his cousin was waiting for him, skillet already warmed and ready to cook him an omelet as soon as he picked what he wanted in it. They were both natural early risers, and often found themselves as the only members of their household to be awake. It became their habit to spend time together over breakfast, and she had invited him that morning knowing they could get some time alone before she had to wake the children and get them ready to go to Minato and Kushina's for the day.

At 7:15, Tenten walked in through the back door, earning a mild look of surprise from Neji.

Hinata, however, was clearly expecting her. "Good morning," she grinned. "How was your trip to the Y?"

"Fine, thanks," she unzipped her winter boots and set them on the tray next to the door. "Although I think if I can survive a spin class with Karui, I can get through anything."

"Come pick what you want in your omelet," Hinata flicked the kettle back on. "We can't have you going to your interview on an empty stomach."

"Interview?" Neji asked as she took a seat at the island.

"I got a call from Colonel Hatake here in Konoha," she winced as she adjusted herself on her seat. "He asked me to meet with him at ten hundred hours. Seems he was looking out for my paperwork."

"Sounds like Lee gave him fair warning."

"Just what I was thinking," Tenten said dryly. "I drove to the interview site yesterday and this morning, just to make sure I don't get turned around."

Neji quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Are you sure you should be driving the same car that landed you in the hospital?"

"Actually, it was the snow that slid off of the dumpster and blocked the tailpipe that caused that particular problem. My car is just fine."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hinata glanced over her shoulder. "I pressed your suit last night. It is hanging in your closet."

"Thanks, Hinata," her smile was one of gratitude and relief. "I don't want to go in to the interview looking like I've been in storage."

"Do you have a storage space?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," she stood to make herself a cup of tea. "I rented one when I first came to Konoha."

"Well, that will be helpful for moving out of your apartment."

"That's done," she shrugged. "Naruto took me over the same day he told me they were condemning the building. Once we donated the furniture to a local women's shelter, there wasn't much to go into storage. Too bad I didn't know then about the interview; I could've saved a trip."

"Do you need anything for today?" Hinata put Tenten's plate at her seat.

"I picked up my good suit, heels, briefcase, files, and hard copies of my discharge papers and father's records. I should be all set."

There was a small sound on the monitor, and Hinata's expression softened. "Sounds like Himawari is awake. I'd better go see to her." Turning off the monitor, Hinata slipped out of the kitchen.

Tenten and Neji sat in companionable silence for a moment. Neji stood to pour himself a second cup of coffee.

"Lee sent me a text last night; asked me to check on you today. Guess I know why, now."

Her smile was fond.

"Then you can assure Lee that I am most youthful this morning, and shall update him after the interview."

Neji glanced out of the window. "How long do you think your interview will take?"

"No way of knowing," she shrugged as she cut into her omelet. "I wouldn't imagine more than two hours. The Colonel might have been given my paperwork early, but there is no way it is processed yet. This is probably just a preliminary meeting to see if I am even a fit for the job."

"Do you have to prepare for the interview?"

"I am going to review my file, but that is about it."

"Will you do that here, or at the small coffee shop next to the administration building."

"I was planning to go to the coffee shop," she said with mild surprise. "How did you know?"

"You are already well on your way to being ready early, so I presumed you would leave early," he shrugged. "You seem to be the kind of person that would want to center yourself, and you don't know the interview building. Logically you'd go somewhere close – like the café in the same plaza."

"That is my plan."

"And your plans for after the interview?"

"Nothing special. Probably check out some ads I saw for apartments and condos. I cannot intrude on your cousin's hospitality indefinitely, and I want to be prepared should the assignment to Konoha come through."

"Then perhaps I can interest you in a compromise."

"Depends," she checked the time. "What did you have in mind."

"Allow me to drive you to the coffee shop and pick you up from your interview. I will not usurp your time and I have work to do down town, so it is not out of my way. Afterward, I shall take you to any of the places you like to see, as well as to several I have found. As I know the area well, it will be more efficient. It wouldn't hurt to look on Lee's behalf while we are at it."

"Seems like an awful lot of trouble," she rested her chin in her hand.

"Not really," he shrugged. "When Lee arrives, I am sure we shall be seeing more of each other. We might as well take the opportunity to be better acquainted, and to better acquaint you with Konoha."

"And…you will still be in Konoha when Lee comes?"

"Officially, my contract will be bought out by my cousin by the end of business today. I signed the paperwork last night."

"Well, well," her smile was slow. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Why not?" she shrugged. "I don't have any real plans, and I already got my workout in. It will be nice to have a second pair of eyes, and someone with familiarity of the area. Especially someone that can help take Lee's tastes into consideration."

"Well then finish up your breakfast and get ready," he checked his watch. "You don't want the morning to get away from you."

"See? I knew you were bossy," she speared the last of her omelet.

"You also said I was pretty," he reminded her.

"I was right about that, too," her lips quirked into a smile as she rose to wash her plate. "Still won't be applying for a marriage license any time soon, but if yesterday is anything to go by, I'd trust you to watch my back in a fight any day of the week."

"Well then, I'll hold off on any proposals and stick to offering you a rematch whenever you're ready."

"You're on," she grinned at the thought of another spar. "Lucky for you, when it comes to a good fight, I'm always ready."

"Lucky, indeed," he said drily. "Now if you would only get ready for your interview…?"

"Don't worry," she set her dish on the drainboard and dried her hands. "I'm sure my hair doesn't take nearly as long as yours to style." Snatching up her Camelbak bottle, she tagged him lightly on the shoulder. "See you in about twenty minutes."

Neji chuckled into his coffee, getting strangely accustomed to the new warmth that had taken up residence in his chest.

* * *

"I am so pleased you could come by the office today," Hanabi stood and extended her hand to Neji. They both took seats on their respective sides of her desk, her secretary diligently scribbling away on her notepad. Hanabi looked over to her and pressed a button on her phone. "Send Mizuki in, please?"

Hanabi sat straight in her chair, her aura powerful and unflappable.

Her office door opened to reveal a slender young man in a well-tailored suit. He gave a deferential bow of the head. "You sent for me, Ms. Hyūga?"

Neji hid his smirk. Hanabi didn't mind being Mrs. Sarutobi in her day-to-day life, but in this office, she wielded her birth name with pride and authority.

"Yes, Mizuki, as you know I will soon be taking a short leave of absence. Naturally, I will have to have someone on whom I can rely while I am gone – someone with the business acumen and foresight to make the transition as seamless as possible.

"Naturally," he agreed, an ambitious spark in his blue eyes. He stood a little taller – puffed his chest a little higher (and Neji was certain he didn't realize that he did so, nor that he tucked an errant strand of white hair behind his ear).

"I am glad we agree with each other," she said, her barb delivered with honey, so that he did not feel the sting. "And I have just the person for the job."

She expertly let the anticipation hang in the air for a second longer before going in for the kill.

"I'd like you to meet Neji," she indicated the high-backed chair in front of her desk – high enough and large enough that it had obscured Neji from Mizuki's view. Neji stood.

He had changed into his suit before leaving Hinata's, and resulting effect was nothing short of perfection.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mizuki," he inclined his head. "I have heard much about you."

Neji took a perverse pleasure in seeing the hope rekindled in the other man's eyes. Hanabi was right – this person was ambitious and hunting for something.

"I am flattered," he touched his chest deferentially. "Naturally I recognize you, Mr. Hyūga. I read about your work with Raikage Inc. in Kumo, and how you turned it around. I do hope that particular set of your talents is not needed here."

"Not at all," Neji shook his head. "My Uncle and Cousin both run an incredibly tight ship. I am simply stepping in at the helm for a time. Naturally, if I see anything that needs to be restructured or reorganized, I shall let my opinion be known, no charge of course," he said over his shoulder with a magnanimous smarm that completely took in Mizuki, and made Hanabi want to roll her eyes.

"Then, I look forward to working with you, sir," Mizuki stuck out his hand.

Neji let him sweat it out for a few seconds before accepting the handshake.

"As do I, Mizuki. Now if you will excuse us, I have some things I'd like to speak with Ms. Hyūga about."

"Certainly, sir. Ms. Hyūga."

With another polite bow of the head, he left the office.

"That will be all," Hanabi dismissed her secretary, and waited until she was out of sight before burying her head on her desk. It wasn't until she snorted that Neji was certain she was laughing.

"Wow," she sat back in her chair, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You are the perfection of a corporate asshole! I might cancel my maternity leave and just sit in the corner and watch this."

"I will choose to take that as a compliment," Neji took his seat with an amused smile. "Now let's you and I discuss how we are going to catch a rat."

* * *

Tenten reported to the receptionist twenty minutes before the appointment time. She hung her coat where directed (she had already passed through security and missed the familiar weight of a weapon on her person) and calmly took a seat in the waiting room.

She had sensibly brought her tablet and was reading something that anyone who happened to glance over her shoulder would find to be appropriate. The receptionist had offered her tea or coffee, but she had politely declined both. Lee had called her within an hour of her cc'ing him on her paperwork, and again as soon as he heard about her interview, encouraging her not to be offended if the Colonel ran behind, so she had already prepared herself to wait beyond the set meeting time.

She checked the time and sent him a text.

'Waiting for appointment. Still can't believe I was contacted so quickly. Was this why you had me submit my paperwork via email instead of uploading through the main system. _'_

Lee must've been waiting for any news from her, because his reply was immediate.

_'Reenlistments are tricky business, even when coming from an honorable discharge. That was the best way to make sure your paperwork went directly to the Konoha Administrative office instead of waiting for it to be appropriately routed."_

'Well I'm here, so it must have worked. Will text as soon as I know anything.'

' _You will be amazing.'_

Tenten smiled as she put her phone on silent and tucked it away.

To her surprise, and despite Lee's warning, she was ushered back to an office, and seated across from the Colonel just as the readout on the clock behind him flipped to ten hundred hours.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Lieutenant," he pulled a file out from his desk. "I have heard many good things about you."

Tenten managed to keep her features politely curious. "Thank you, Sir, that is always pleasant to hear."

"Did Rock Lee tell you his martial arts instructor was in my cadet unit? I believe you had him in basic training."

"Maito Gai?" she blinked.

"Yes – he is a Konoha native. He was stationed at our main base for many years before taking on training duties elsewhere. In fact, I believe he shall be returning and taking up a similar position here."

Something inside of Tenten fell. Gai had seniority and experience, and was arguably one of the best instructors the Army had to offer. If he was returning to Konoha, there was a chance they wouldn't need to hire her or Lee – who had his heart set on returning.

"Gai is part of a committee to overhaul our training regimes. He will be serving in largely an advisory position, and he wants to break in some new instructors. Naturally, Rock Lee is one of the candidates we are considering."

"If I may, Colonel, there is no one better for that type of position than Lee."

"I am inclined to agree with you, Lieutenant. I have heard similarly good things about you. Your record is exemplary, and it appears that you were well on your way to becoming a Captain, prior to your discharge."

The Colonel steepled his fingers and considered her. "I knew your father," he finally offered. "Ryu was a good man, and an excellent soldier. You have my utmost admiration for how you handled that situation, and I offer you my sincerest condolences on his passing."

"Thank you, Sir," she inclined her head.

"You show an extremely high level of dedication," he continued, "and I have it on good authority that your work ethic is exceptional."

The phone buzzed at Kakashi's elbow, and he excused himself to answer it. "Yes. Please send him in."

"I hope you do not mind, but I have invited another former officer to this meeting."

Tenten didn't need to respond – the door opened and closed before she had the opportunity to formulate a reply. Reflexively, she stood.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Colonel," a dark haired man entered the room, his long hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. "Ah – this is Ms. Hoshi, I presume?"

"Itachi, Former Lieutenant Tenten Hoshi. Tenten, former Captain Itachi Uchiha."

"A pleasure," he held out his hand. She returned his firm hand shake, and they both took their seats.

Tenten studied him for a moment. "Forgive me, Captain - you wouldn't happen to have a brother or cousin by the name of Sasuke, would you?"

"I do," he inclined his head. "Why do you ask?"

"We met the other day. The resemblance is striking."

"You have a good memory for names and faces," Itachi smiled. "This is promising. Yes. Sasuke is my brother."

"Itachi is former military and Secret Service," the Colonel explained. "He and his cousin Shisui have founded a private security company offering protection and body guard services. We have called him in to participate in our training overhaul, to give us input on some of our more delicate assignments."

"And the question I have for you, Tenten," Itachi faced her, "Is do you have your heart set on reenlisting?"

Tenten darted a look between the two men. "I am not sure what you mean by that, Sir?"

"I suppose the question could be more aptly phrased as what are your priorities and your short term vs. long term goals. If your priority is rejoining the army and your secondary term goal is to be stationed in Konoha, that is one thing. If your goal is to be stationed in Konoha and reenlistment is the means, then that is another."

"Forgive me," she folded her hands in her lap. "I am still not certain I follow."

"The project the Colonel is describing is quite extensive, and likely to be long-term," Itachi explained. "Kakashi has brought me on in a consulting capacity, but it will still require time, dedication, and research. We not only have to identify potential changes to be made in the current system, but also its extant strengths and weaknesses. We are exploring an entirely new curriculum, and part of my job is to provide perspective from people with expertise in these areas. Naturally, you can see where consistency will be key in this assignment?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she nodded her agreement.

"If you reenlist, and are assigned to the project through the army, you can be reassigned should you be needed elsewhere. In fact, because you are reenlisting with your considerable skills, but without the benefits of seniority, you are far more likely to be reassigned – certainly moreso than Lee."

"Which would disrupt the consistency of the project," she filled in the blanks. "I can see where that would compromise the integrity of the exercise." She turned to the Colonel. "I can withdraw my application, sir."

"Let's not be hasty, Lieutenant," the Colonel's smile (or she assumed it was a smile behind his medical mask) crinkled the corners of his visible eye. "The Captain has an alternative solution to propose."

"Oh?"

"I do indeed," Itachi gave a small smile. "While we have no guarantees about securing your participation via the Army, should you come onboard with this project as one of my employees, you can be assured of being a part of it for the duration."

"I don't see how that is possible," Tenten looked between them. "I already submitted my paperwork for reenlistment. Even if I am not assigned to the project, it would be impossible to take up outside employment and serve my military commitment."

"About that," the Colonel sat back in his chair. "Technically, your paperwork hasn't been formally submitted, which is why I was eager to contact you as quickly as possible."

"Again, Sir, I am afraid I don't understand."

"The Captain asked you about your goals and priorities," Kakashi motioned to Itachi. "That is the same question that will be asked by the panel reviewing your application for reenlistment. Additionally, you will be expected to undergo a psychological evaluation to ensure you are fit to return to duty. I know from experience that most of the counselors like to see a year pass between the death of a loved one and reenlistment, to better ensure the mental health of the enlistee."

Tenten tried to keep from appearing crestfallen.

"A year?"

Her father passed barely two months ago; what in the world was she going to do for the next eight months?

"Yes," the note of understanding in his voice did not escape her. "Even with your paperwork being forwarded directly to me, and even if we find a way to bypass the counselor's recommendations, your reinstatement could take weeks to finalize. The likelihood of another candidate taking the position before you are considered to be eligible for it is high."

"I see."

"I would very much like to have you on board for the entirety of this project, Lieutenant," Kakashi leaned forward, his elbows on his desk, his folded hands at his chin. "I believe that you, Rock Lee, and Maito Gai would be the best combination I could come up with. Should you wish to apply for reenlistment, I will not stop you, but I think it is worth noting that if you delay your application until you are integrally established as part of the project, we have a better chance of securing your placement here. It would also help bypass any potential concerns raised by our psychologists, and speed along your reinstatement."

"However," Itachi interjected, "should you choose to join through my company, your employment will be effective immediately. Should you choose to reenlist, you would be released from your contract without question or penalty. In fairness, I should add that there is a travel component to your job; we will be visiting other training facilities – military and otherwise – the world over, starting with a scouting mission to the Suna base next week. That reminds me," he reached into his breifcase. "I was in Suna last week, and your superiors recommended you most highly. One of the drill sergeants asked that I pass this along to you."

Tenten immediately recognized the handwriting on the outside of the manila envelope as belonging to Temari.

"Thank you," she tucked it into the front pocket of her bag, still dazed from the barrage of information. She looked to each of them in turn. "If I understand the situation correctly, Sirs, neither my paperwork for reenlistment nor the instructor position in Konoha has been formally submitted. Should I apply for reenlistment, it is almost certain I will be faced with a waiting period. Said waiting period makes it highly unlikely that I will be able unable to secure the instructor position in Konoha via the Army, as other eligible candidates have both seniority and the benefit of time. On the off chance that my reenlistment does get processed quickly, and I do secure the position, there is a high probability of my being reassigned before the completion of the project. Additionally, it is not possible to apply for the position as a civilian, unless I do so through Captain Uchiha's company. Is that correct?

"Accurate and succinct," the Colonel nodded.

The moment weighed heavily on her, and both men knew it.

"My life has always been the Army, Sirs. It is not something that I can put aside lightly." She turned to Itachi. "If I sign on with your company, I am guaranteed a position comparable to the one for which I applied?"

"I have the contract in my briefcase," he nodded solemnly. "And although I know that this is not among your current concerns, I feel it is fair to mention"- the corners of his lips twitched upward - "that the pay is significantly better."

"Will I be obligated to take assignments outside of this project?"

"Obligated? No. Will the opportunities arise? Yes. You are being instated as a full employee – the Army's contract specifically states that I cannot have a sub-contracted individual in this position. It is in your contract that no penalty can befall you for deferring any potential assignments. Your primary assignment is to be this one."

"You are under no pressure either way, Tenten," The Colonel assured her. "You don't have to make your decision today."

A small smile flitted across her lips. "But I do, Sir. I promised Lee I would seriously consider this assignment, and our window of time to take action is small. How long do you suspect I will have to stay in Konoha?"

"The project is expected to last anywhere from three to five years," Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "Realistically, you could apply for reenlistment next year, and I could push through to have you assigned, per your preexisting involvement. At that point, it wouldn't matter if there was an open position; you could be brought on board regardless. I can't guarantee it, but there is a markedly higher chance of success than if we submitted your application today."

The gravitas of the situation was not lost on Tenten. She would be committing to living in Konoha for longer than she had committed to living anywhere in her life.

" _No,"_ she corrected herself mentally " _I'm not committing to Konoha. Or even the Army. I'm committing to Lee. I'm committing to family."_

She turned to Itachi.

"If you have the contract, Sir, I would like to sign it today."

"I have it with me. Are you certain, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir," she felt an inexplicable lightness, even as iron infused her spine. "I am."

Within five minutes it was done. Tenten was officially an employee with Sharingan Security, and assigned to work with the Konoha Administrative Office to overhaul the training regime in Konoha – a program which would likely then be adopted at other military bases.

"When you speak with Lee, please pass on my regards," Colonel Hatake extended his hand to her. "I imagine he be quite impressed; you went from potentially reenlisting to becoming a specialist at a highly regarded security firm, all in the space of an hour. How do you think your fiancé will take the news?"

Tenten's eyebrows rocketed into her hairline.

"I'm sorry, Sir, did you say fiancé?"

"Yes," he flipped over a piece of paper in her file. "Listed on this copy of your hospital release forms as Neji Hyūga?" he held up the papers in question. "We requested any medical records with your file, and this came over. I should probably clarify that your being engaged to a member of one of the most prominent families in Konoha had absolutely no bearing on today's proceedings. I only received the paperwork about an hour before you arrived."

Tenten squelched her screaming inner child with a deep, deep breath. "I think it is best, Sir," she cleared her throat, even as her cheeks burned brightly. "if I clarify the situation. You see, it all started on Christmas Eve…"

* * *

_Poor, poor Tenten! Looks like Lee will be happy, though - his rival and his best friend both in Konoha!  
_

_Note:_

_Generally, if an officer is discharged from the U.S. Army (even honorably) they do not retain the right to use the title of their rank, vs. when they retire. Kakashi was extending Tenten a particular courtesy, as she served out her required time, and chose not to retire so as to be better able to reenlist. Again, this is all loosely based on the circumstances relevant in the USA, even though the story is set in an ambiguous fictitious country._

_I am so, so, so pleased that this little experiment has gotten the love it has. I'm writing in close to real time, friends, which means letting things go when I'd normally shelve a chapter for a week and then go back and revise. Thanks for the reviews; it has been uplifting to say the least!_

_See you, if not tomorrow, then the day after._

_-Giada_

* * *

 


	7. The Sixth Day of Christmas

_Hello, friends. I, for one, was swamped for all 12 days of Christmas. And you?_

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The Sixth Day of Christmas: December 30th**

**x**  
XX  
X X  
X X  
X X  
XX  
llllllllllllllllllllll  
llllllllllllllllllllll  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **  
** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*On the Sixth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: six geese a'laying*.***  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
***.*.*.*  
** **-.-**

Tenten's life was a series of broken connections.

Her father never knew his parents, and her mother's parents died when she was young.

She had not even been born in her own country; she'd been born on a military base in China.

She never had a hometown, or a consistent set of friends.

For most of her life, it had been only her and her father, and he was a quiet man. They spent their time together cooking, reading, or training – mostly training.

None of her friends on any of the bases she'd lived knew her friends from anywhere else. Eventually people fell out of touch.

She enlisted and had her own career, still managing to be assigned close to her father whenever she was able. His retirement surprised her, since she didn't really know the small town he'd chosen, or anyone that lived there.

Her visit to pick him up and bring him to Konoha was her first time there.

She knew no one in Konoha, and had found their apartment in Sora-ku online. Nekobaa ran the small neighborhood market and was the only person she knew. She'd lucked out with the job at the Y and Genin's – again, knowing no one.

Until that fateful Christmas Eve, Tenten could count the people she was connected to in Konoha on one hand, and certainly never thought of them as interconnected.

Until she was rescued by Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki.

The joke in Hollywood might've been Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon, but the joke in Konoha was Six degrees of Naruto Uzumaki. Tenten was finding it wasn't so much a joke as a strange, strange reality.

Almost every single person in Tenten's life was somehow connected through this one person or his shy, kind wife.

The doctor that had overseen her initial assessment and outlined her treatment was one of the best in the Greater Konoha area. Tenten had been put on Dr. Tsunade Senju's patient list because of a call from Naruto Uzumaki. Tenten knew the name; she'd been one of the reasons her father had been sent to Konoha. She'd never met with Dr. Senju personally before then, but she did know Dr. Shizune Kato, who had helped design her father's treatment.

So, the doctor that had helped her father? Knew Naruto.  
The doctor running the hospital that had helped her father, as well as outlined her treatment? Knew Naruto.

The police officer that responded to the emergency call the night she ended up in the hospital? Naruto's best friend, and married to Dr. Senju's other protégé Dr. Sakura Haruno-Uchiha, who was a leading pediatrician at the local children's hospital, and who also worked for a practice where Hinata was a pediatric nurse.

The person Lee reached out to when he heard about her accident? Naruto. (And Neji, but it was Naruto who had already made the arrangements). The person who had been one of Lee's friends at his dojo in Konoha? Naruto. The kid that talked Lee's rival out of being a giant jerk? Naruto (Tenten was going to have to remember to ask Neji about that story...)

Naruto connected all of Lee's Konoha connections to Tenten. Naruto had mentioned to Sasuke about Tenten's background and asked him to put a bug in Itachi's ear, just in case the whole Army thing didn't work out in time for Tenten. Naturally, Naruto didn't know that Lee and Gai had done the same thing on their end to Kakashi, who in turn had already spoken to Itachi before Naruto reached out. The reason Kakashi and Itachi knew each other? They had worked together, but Kakashi had also been part of getting Sasuke to join the police force, and Naruto to be a firefighter.

As a firefighter, Naruto worked with Omoi – Karui's cousin. The police and fire station dogs were trained by someone named Kiba Inuzuka, who, as it turns out, just started dating Tamaki, who was Nekobaa's granddaughter. Nekobaa knew the Uchiha family well, and therefore had known Naruto since he was a child.

And his ties didn't stop in Konoha. As a kid, Naruto made friends with a shy, quiet, troubled teen. That teen was Gaara, Temari's youngest brother. Temari was romantically involved with the top military strategist, Shikamaru Nara, who was best friends with Choji – the head chef at Akimichi's, and they were all childhood friends of Naruto. Fuu and Shino – military researchers at the Waterfall base - knew Naruto. Fuu met Naruto at some competition as kids, and her husband Shino, was a childhood friend of Hinata and Naruto (mostly Hinata).

The best restaurant in town? Owned by friends of Naruto. The garage where her car had been taken to be repaired? Friends of Naruto. Several of her clients at the Y? Friends of Naruto – including the young woman whose destination wedding they'd been returning from on Christmas Eve. Tenten's last session with Moegi had been a little over a week before both of their lives changed forever. The largest florist in Konoha? Owned by friends of Naruto, and their daughter was best friends with Shikamaru and Choji and Sakura, and had come to a couple of Tenten's hot yoga, barre and kickboxing classes. Even the black ops soldier she'd taken a sniper mission with? Had apparently met Naruto. (She recognized one of his paintings at Naruto's home.)

It was as if her life had been stand-alone pieces that when shifted ever so slightly suddenly fit into a much, much larger puzzle, and whether she liked it or not, Tenten was a part of it all.

But the biggest surprise connection went far beyond anywhere she could've imagined.

"You are telling me," she said slowly, watching Neji and for any signs that this was a joke, "that Naruto's father is the Governor?! His dad 'Minato' is actually Minato Namikaze?"

"Yes," Neji checked the rearview mirror and changed lanes.

"So why is he Naruto Uzumaki and not Naruto Namikaze?"

"Long story," Neji lifted his hand to thank the driver that had left him in. "Short version is it was done for security reasons."

"That is just insane," Tenten shook her head in disbelief. "It's like I fell asleep in my car and woke up in some bizarre Narutoverse. Is there a Wikipedia page for all of this?"

"Probably," Neji scanned the road between the swipes of the wiper blades and flecks of snow. "You aren't the first person to remark on the phenomenon."

She jotted down some notes and then scanned her list. "That about does it for the list of properties I was considering. You said you had some you wanted me to see?"

"Several," Neji turned down a quiet, tree-lined street and into a subdivision that per the entry sign, was a condominium community called 'Jōnin Estates.'

"Condos?" Tenten scanned the neighborhood. "I didn't think condos were rentals."

"They can be," he pulled into a visitor spot outside one of the condo units and checked his phone. "Good, she's here." He turned the car off. "You're going to want to zip up; the wind is bitter today."

"You're not going to lecture me on making good choices next, are you?" she fiddled with her finicky zipper until she could close her coat. "And who's here?"

"The agent," he climbed out of the SUV.

"Agent?" She scrambled to gather her bag and follow. "What agent?"

Predictably, Neji was already walking away and ignored her question.

Tenten made a small frustrated sound, which he also ignored.

They had spent part of yesterday and this morning looking at properties for her and Lee, and she was becoming more fluent in 'Neji.' They had fallen into an easy rhythm of earnest conversation and banter that was surprisingly comfortable, and she found herself appreciating his company.

"Ms. Uzuki," he greeted the slender woman with the long ponytail, and stylish gray coat. "Thank you for meeting us. Yūgao Uzuki, Tenten Hoshi."

"A pleasure, Ms. Hoshi," she smiled kindly.

"Tenten," she took the extended hand.

"Yūgao. I understand you are quite handy with a bo?"

"Wonder where you heard that," she side-eyed Neji.

"I prefer swords myself," the agent shrugged. "Not many kenjutsu enthusiasts around, though. Might be one of the things I miss most about the military. Shall we?" she motioned to the walkway behind them, and they followed.

"Mr. Hyūga-"

"Neji."

"Neji," she acknowledged, "told me a little bit about your situation. As I understand it, you just came on board with Sharingan Security, and will be part of a major project for the next three to five years. He also mentioned that reenlistment is still an option you are considering?"

"That is correct."

"While I understand the desire to rent, given both your situation and the current market, I think it is wise for you to consider buying a property. A condo will give you more privacy and autonomy than an apartment, as well the means to recoup at least part of what you would have spent in rent when you sell the property."

"I thought condos were hard to resell," Tenten frowned.

"Some are, yes," Yūgao nodded, checking her phone before entering a code into the lockbox on the door and retrieving a key. "But there are several highly desirable developments that are secure investments." She unlocked and opened the door before standing to the side to let them in. "There are six condos in this unit, she explained. Three are taken. One is for sale but the owner is willing to rent – which is exceedingly rare in this community – and it is furnished. The other two are for sale only, one furnished, one not. You can choose to accept or decline furnishings, but it does save you the trouble, should you agree with the tastes."

Everything was a bit of a blur after that for Tenten. All three of the condos were two levels with the kitchen and living areas on the first floor and bedrooms and a loft area on the second. Each had a fireplace in the living area, and washer and dryer included, and in a small room on the second floor. One apartment had lighter wood flooring and some carpet, another had all dark wood and no carpet – it was hard for Tenten to remember all of the specifics, and she was relying on the pictures Neji dutifully took for her. Yūgao showed them a few other units nearby developments, as well as a small house that had recently come on the market.

Perhaps recognizing the dazed look on Tenten's face, she suggested they all stop into her office.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" Yūgao said, sympathetically, handing her a bottle of water from a small refrigerator.

"Extremely," Tenten muttered, earning a chuckle from the older woman.

"I understand. I remember being on the other side of this desk all too well, so I would like to help you find a place even if you don't buy."

Tenten sat back in her chair. "But you are probably right about buying – at least in my situation. It's just not something I'd even vaguely considered until you mentioned it a few hours ago."

"Let's go over what we've seen so far," Yugao pulled up her list on the computer, and turned a large monitor toward them. "We can see what you have liked or not liked, and that can either narrow our choices or help us redirect your search. Can you eliminate any of the options?"

"The house," Tenten said with no hesitation but a twinge of regret. "I love the location, and it is a lovely home, but I don't want to commit to the upkeep of a single-family house – especially if I might travel more frequently."

"Then we can take that off of the list," Yūgao clicked and deleted the property. "You didn't seem overly enthusiastic about the high-rise condos or the ones overlooking the river either."

"I wasn't," Tenten admitted. "Might as well take those off of the table." She rubbed her temples. "Past that, I'm not sure where to go."

Neji leaned over her shoulder and looked at her own list, probably attempting to decipher some of the notes she'd written to herself and then back up at the monitor.

"Perhaps try it from a different angle," he suggested. "Of what we have seen, what do you think Lee would like?"

"If he's buying? Jōnin. Hands down. But I have no idea what his plans for housing are."

"He intends to buy," Neji held up his phone. "I've been emailing him pictures as we go."

Yūgao's phone chirped merrily, and she looked at the read out. "Forgive me, I've been waiting for this call. Would you excuse me?"

She stepped out of her office, closing the door gently behind her

Neji waited until her voice drifted down the hall before turning to Tenten.

"Are you alright?"

Tenten took a deep breath and let it go in a _whoosh_ of air.

"Everything is just happening so fast," she wound a pencil through her fingers. "It's like my days went from nothing happening to everything happening at once. I was my own little island of a person on the periphery of Konoha, and now suddenly I'm becoming a resident and homeowner?"

"Having second thoughts?"

"And third. And fourth. And fiftieth," she gave a small, dry laugh, "But it's a little late now."

"I'll give you credit," his lips twitched in amusement. "You certainly don't do things by halves."

"Definite character flaw," she agreed.

"You don't have to make a decision today, Tenten," Neji reminded her, and there was a kindness in his tone that spoke of an understanding of both the complexity of the situation as well as her struggle.

"I know," she leaned her head back against the comfortable chair. "But like I told the Captain and the Colonel, I do have to make one quickly. I don't want to come back from Suna and have to bother Naruto and Hinata for a place to stay. If I don't have my own place by then, I'm packing what I need for the trip, and then putting everything else back in my storage unit until I return. Karui has a room for me at the Y; I'll stay there until I can move where ever I'm moving."

"Good luck," Neji raised his bottle of water to her. "But I don't see you succeeding in that particular endeavor."

Tenten set her chin at a defiant (possibly impertinent) angle. "And why not? Naruto is going to talk-no-jutsu me out of it?"

"No," Neji took a long sip. "He won't have to. Hinata will get to you first."

"Hinata," Tenten chuckled. "You can't possibly mean your sweet cousin will throw some kind of fit."

"No. Worse. She'll be _disappointed._ "

"Disappointed?" Tenten repeated flatly. "Are you serious?"

"Am I ever not?"

He returned his attention back to the print-outs Yūgao had given them for each property they'd visited.

"I agree that Jōnin is a good fit for Lee. Particularly this one," he handed a sheet over. "It is an end unit, and has the best view of the trees and park behind the property. The evergreens will appeal to him, as will the rest of the green that will fill in when spring comes. He will also have easy access to the running trails, which I have no doubt he will frequent most mornings."

"Agreed," she tucked an escaped piece of hair behind her ear. "It is that one of the furnished ones?"

"Yes – something that he requested. When I sent him those pictures, he felt, and I quote: 'It needs more green, but other than that, it is perfect.'"

"He's been saving up for a while," Tenten's smile was wistful. "I hate for him to buy it sight unseen."

"He can make an offer. Once the property is in contract there is usually a built-in delay; he will be in Konoha soon enough."

"And as much as I'd like to delay, I can't afford to."

"Wasn't there one in that same complex that was potentially for rent?"

"Yes," Tenten pulled out the sheet and handed it over to him, "I liked it quite a bit, not to mention it is within an easy drive to work. But didn't we just decide I shouldn't rent?"

"If the one owner is selling but willing to rent," Neji looked over the paper, "they are probably willing to do a rent-to-own agreement. You would then have the option of renewing a lease or buying the property, and you would avoid any delay."

"That is true," she said, surprised she hadn't thought of that. "I liked the furnishings – it was simple. Clean." She checked the house number. "Hm," she tapped her chin. "8962 – auspicious numbers. The unfurnished is 8964; four is unlucky."

She pulled out her phone and started an email. About ten seconds after it was finished, she got a call.

"Are you just sitting by your phone waiting for me these days?" she laughed.

" _Naturally,"_ Lee said cheerfully. " _I just got word from Gai-Sensei; I'm officially slated to transfer to Konoha for the instructor position!"_

"Lee, that's wonderful," Tenten's eyes lit up. "So I guess you will need a place. Did you like any of the ones I -…" she stopped to listen. "That's the one we thought, too," she said warmly. "What would you have to do to convince me to be your neighbor?" she repeated, giving Neji an amused look. "Well, to move in next door, we'd probably have to get rid of a tenant. Will a couple of doors down, do?"

Yūgao returned to their office, eyebrows lifted as she sat behind her desk.

"Lee, Ms. Uzuki – the agent Neji was kind enough to contact – is here. Would you like to speak with her?"

Tenten winced slightly and handed over the phone. "He speaks a bit loud," she whispered her warning.

"Good afternoon," Yūgao took the phone, and was immediately in business mode. "How can I help you?"

Neji handed her back the print out.

"What is your financial situation," he asked, and she was actually grateful that he wasn't delicate about it.

"I spoke to a VA loan officer as soon as we arrived in Konoha," her voice was suddenly carefully neutral. "I wanted to make sure I had everything in place financially to prevent any delays in treatment, should my father's health take any unexpected or severe turns. He brought up the idea of buying a property if my father's treatment was going to be long term, so we did the preapproval paperwork just in case. I emailed him between our visits today; he says that my preapproval still stands, and he'll send the letter over to Yūgao."

"Clever," Neji nodded his approval. "Lee apparently had the same thought; he is asking his loan officer to do the same."

"Lee is always ready for a new challenge," Tenten's smile was fond. "It will be good to have him nearby in all of this."

Before Neji could agree or disagree, Yūgao finished her conversation with Lee and handed Tenten back her phone.

"Good news!" she grinned. "Lee is putting an offer in for the end unit at Jōnin."

"I'm so happy for him," Tenten's smile was genuine.

"He would be a good neighbor," Neji mentioned casually.

Yūgao looked between them expectantly, and Tenten took his cue.

"I'd like to explore some options with the condo where the owner was willing to rent," Tenten began. She and Neji outlined their ideas.

"I will contact the owner," she nodded, typing rapidly. "The sooner we know what he is amenable to, the sooner I can draw up a contract and we can get in an offer. I will be in touch sometime tonight, and will be available through the weekend. As soon as I have something I will email you the documents."

"I can fax, or scan and send anything we need to send back," Neji said calmly. "I am sure everyone involved would like to get things done as soon as possible, so we will do what we can to minimize any delay on our end. I trust the other agent will do the same?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I know the other agent," she assured them both. "I'll call him right away."

They both thanked her, and before Tenten knew it, she was back in Neji's car, mulling her situation over.

She was grateful that he let her sit with her thoughts, as she was engaged in some mental gymnastics.

And although her thoughts mainly focused on her situation as balanced against coping with her father's death, some part of her subconscious kept returning to one, minute detail.

Neji had said "we."

And she hadn't noticed, because it had felt so natural at the time.

And she needed to not think about that, because she had enough to deal with.

Even if "we" sounded reassuringly wonderful in her ears.

* * *

"I have to make a quick stop," Neji said as they got into the car. "Do you mind?"

"That depends," she reached for her coat. "Is it going to require me to buy property?"

"Not this time."

"Then spring for a cup of coffee on the way back, and we'll call it square."

"Fair enough. It won't take long," he assured her. "I just have to pick up my tuxedo for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she arched an eyebrow. "Aren't we all going to Naruto and Hinata's tomorrow?"

"We will all end up at Hinata's," Neji allowed, "But Hanabi, Konohamaru, and I will first attend Governor's New Year's Ball."

"A ball? Like a 'be back by midnight or you turn into a pumpkin' kind of ball?"

"It is a charitable dinner and dance – a long-standing tradition in Konoha, started by a previous Governor. Our parents always attended, as did Naruto's and Sasuke's. Eventually we joined them."

"A bunch of kids at a formal dinner?" Tenten arched an eyebrow. "And one of them was Naruto? Bet that was fun."

"Thankfully, Kushina – Naruto's mother - had the good sense to realize that children have no interest or place at that kind of function past a certain hour. She started a child-friendly party for the children of the families that regularly attended. The smaller children attended from start to finish. Slightly older children could attend the dinner, and then were taken to the party before the dance. Eventually, you graduated from staying until when the dancing started and left by 10:00 to attending the entire function."

"So you have essentially celebrated with Naruto and Sasuke and your cousins for your whole life."

"Essentially," he shrugged. "We have all attended the ball in our time, but for the last couple of years we have attended the dinner and then adjourned to Naruto and Hinata's home. The children are changed into their pajamas so that they can be put to bed as soon as the ball drops or they fall asleep; whichever comes first. There is food, the children play, and the men usually end up playing poker."

"And I'm guessing if Hinata is in charge of the food, it is a veritable spread. Does knows how to make food for less than fifteen people?"

"Well, she does have to feed Naruto," Neji smiled behind his glass.

"So, you all go to a formal dinner, and then come back and have dinner?" Tenten arched an eyebrow. "I haven't known him that long, but somehow that sounds exactly like something Naruto would come up with. I'm guessing the others won't be going because of the kids?"

"Correct. However, if you ae interested, you are welcome to attend."

Tenten laughed.

"Yeah, right. I am sure reservations were made ages ago, and those kinds of tickets are usually pricy. Plus, wouldn't I have to get dressed up?"

"You would," he shrugged. "Hanabi is your size when she isn't pregnant; I am certain she could lend you something."

"And how will you even get a ticket less than twenty-four hours before a large-scale charity event?"

"That isn't a problem," Neji said easily. "I always buy two. This assures me an empty seat on one side, and Hinata or Hanabi on the other. You may not have noticed, but I don't generally care for being in close quarters with others.

Tenten gave a snort. "Then far be it from me to encroach in your personal space bubble. I'll stick around in case Hinata needs any help."

Neji shrugged.

"As you wish."

They pulled into the lot of a small, clearly expensive store. The clerk that came from the back approached Neji politely.

"May I help you?"

"Mr. Gamariki, please. He is expecting me."

"Indeed I am," a tall, thin, fastidious man came from the back of the store, red glasses perched on the end of his nose. "Cutting it a bit close this time, Neji," he chided. "Heaven knows you aren't the only one scrambling to get in today and tomorrow."

"I apologize for not coming sooner," Neji inclined his head. "But I have the utmost faith in your abilities. I can just pick it up and leave you to your work."

"Not without trying it on first," the man scoffed. "Go on back to room three, I'll send someone in with your tuxedo. And who do we have here?" he turned a practiced eye on Tenten.

"Tenten Hoshi," she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "I'm a friend of Neji's."

Her minute hesitation on the word 'friend' did not go unnoticed by Mr. Gamariki.

"What a pleasure to meet you," he said with a gleam in his eye she didn't quite trust. "Why don't you come with me, dear? Neji, are you still standing there? That tux is not going to try on itself."

At a nod from Neji, Tenten followed, pausing when Mr. Gamariki stopped to give quick orders to the clerk that had welcomed them.

"Come sit here," he motioned to a comfortable chair near a platform and three-way mirror. "Neji will be right out. Tea, dear?"

"No, thank you," She gave a small smile.

"Well this won't take long," he assured her kindly. "Just a final fitting – more of an inspection, if you will."

Tenten nodded politely while Mr. Gamariki left, muttering something about his pincushion as he fiddled with the tape measure around his neck. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, she pulled her tablet from her bag and returned to reading her latest 'can't-put-it-down' book.

She was so engrossed in her reading, she didn't realize Neji had come out of the dressing room until she heard Mr. Gamariki's exclamation of delight.

"Oh, much better," he preened. "This cut is excellent on you." It took Tenten a moment to drag her eyes up from her reading. When she did, she saw Mr. Gamariki giving the jacket a tug here or there, having Neji extend and bend his arms, button and unbutton the jacket – anything he could do to check the fit.

"Definitely some of my best work," Mr. Gamariki said, pleased. "What a shame you never bring a date to these things – I have some wonderful, understated gowns in stock that would complement this beautifully."

"Actually," Neji studied the cuffs of his jacket. "I asked someone to be my date." He met Tenten's eyes in the mirror, and she got the distinct feeling she was about to be thrown under a bus.

"You did!" Mr. Gamariki gasped. "Well, where is she? Do we know her?! Good heavens – what is she wearing?!"

"Sadly," Neji held Tenten's gaze steadily, "she declined my invitation."

Tenten narrowed her eyes at him, and the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"Mentioning that you always buy an extra ticket is hardly the same as asking someone to be your _date._ "

Too late, she realized her mistake.

Neji smirked in triumph as Mr. Gamariki whirled on her so quickly, the red glasses perched at the end of his nose fell to dangle from their chain.

"Oh, my dear, but you _must_ go! I have simply the perfect dress for you!"

"It's no use, Mr. Gamariki," Neji was clearly enjoying her discomfort. "She will not be convinced."

"Well, maybe if you had asked her properly, she would be," he snorted, earning a smothered laugh from Tenten, and a grimace from Neji. "Come with me, my dear," he all but hauled Tenten up by her elbow. "I've waited for years for this chance. You," he turned to his clerk. "Help Mr. Hyūga out of his tuxedo and prepare it for him to take home. The shoes as well. And you," he narrowed his eyes at Neji. "You think of a better way to ask this lovely creature to be your date, and you do it properly."

Tenten looked at Neji helplessly as Mr. Gamariki swept her away, but it appeared he was in no position to help her – not that he was inclined to try.

"Now don't you worry about a thing," he assured her, patting her on the arm fondly. "You are in good hands, if I do say so myself. And naturally, this one is on the house."

Tenten's eyes went wide.

"Forgive me, Mr. Gamariki," she began as flicked through dresses on a rack, "but at the risk of appearing horrendously ungrateful, I must be frank. I can see that your work and your product are of the highest quality. I couldn't possibly accept."

"Nonsense, dear," he waved her concerns away picking up a gown and peering at it through his red cat's-eye glasses before returning it. "I have been waiting for this opportunity for years. And if it makes you feel any better, my motives are not wholly altruistic."

Tenten reflexively stepped back as he snapped several dresses down the rack in quick succession.

"Oh?"

"Neji Hyūga is a name many people know in Konoha, even though he keeps a very low profile. It has been noted that almost he never attends these functions with a date, and he certainly never brought a date to this particular function. This will be wonderful for business!"

When she still didn't look convinced, he added:

"When Hinata went to this as Naruto's date for the first time, I made my money back ten times over, and gained multiple new clients. You will catch everyone's eye, that is for certain!"

"That doesn't do much to help your case," she said wryly. "I'm a pretty private person, and have no desire to get anyone's attention, besides, I've known Neji for a grand total of six days, and I was largely unconscious for one of them."

"Ah, but they don't know that, my dear," his eyes glittered. "Even better, Neji has a fearsome reputation. You will most likely be admired from afar – which will make people even more curious to come and see the dress in the shop!"

"I think he is just teasing me, Mr. Gamariki," she said, trying desperately to make some sense of all of this. "Hanabi probably put him up to it."

Mr. Gamariki met her eyes dead on. "My dear, if there is one thing of which I can assure you, it is this: no one – not even Hinata or Hanabi – could coerce or convince him to give away that ticket should he not want to. Now, where is – oh yes! This is what I'm looking for," he plucked the dress off the rack and handed it to one of his clerks. "Put this in room eight for Ms. Hoshi."

Tenten clearly remained unconvinced.

He removed his glasses and cleaned them, as he watched her. "Did he mention why he always buys an extra ticket?"

"To avoid being stuck next to someone that isn't Hinata or Hanabi."

"I am sure that is part of it," he snorted. "The short version of the story is that this was his mother's favorite event to attend with his father, and they went every year without fail. Neji buys an extra ticket in her name every year, and makes a donation in his father's. It is something he has done since their untimely deaths some years back."

Tenten's breath caught in her throat, as astonishment paled her features. "He never mentioned…."

"That little gem of information isn't widely known," Mr. Gamariki turned to her, "but it is known by the right people, anyone taking that ticket and that seat will garner quite a bit of interest. Naturally, I see this as a business opportunity, but you, my dear, must see this as something more."

"More?"

"Neji is reaching out to you as he has never reached out to anyone – whether it is as a friend or something else, I couldn't possibly guess. I do hope, my dear, that you will consider accepting – and this time, I speak with no motivation beyond that of someone who would like to see the child of an old friend be happy."

Tenten swallowed thickly.

"Then…then I think you'd better show me the dress, Mr. Gamariki."

* * *

Neji put his tux and things in the car, and returned to wait in the front for Tenten. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and he wandered back to the dressing room area, carefully listening for her voice.

The muffled sound of chatter drifted out to him from her dressing room, but it was largely unintelligible.

"I'll bring this out front," Mr. Gamariki stepped out, holding a garment bag. "I want to get another accessory; and check it in this light; I'll be right back, dear."

He closed the door and strode to the front counter, hanging the dress before looking at Neji.

"She's dressed," he said quietly. "And if you let this one walk away, you are a fool."

Neji's eyebrows soared to his hairline, but he did not respond.

"I know what I see, Neji Hyūga," he wagged a finger at him. "And you must see something too, if you even considered using your mother's ticket."

Neji's eyes widened.

"You didn't."

"I did," he crossed his arms defiantly. "It wouldn't be fair for her to walk into something like this and not know the details, or the assumptions others might make because of it. And if you aren't prepared to deal with those assumptions or repercussions, then you let her off of the hook. Now," he straightened up. "I am going to go take five minutes to go find the earrings that are already in my pocket. Use them wisely."

Neji blew out a sigh and knocked on Tenten's dressing room door.

"Come in?"

He pushed it open and stepped into the spacious room. The small platform in front of the three-way mirror was empty; Tenten was sitting on a small bench, zipping one of her worn, leather boots over her jeans.

"Neji?" she blinked in surprise before nodding to the other half of the bench. "Have a seat."

She reached for her second boot before sliding him a glance. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were doing after I threw you to the wolves."

"Strangely, he reminds me of a frog," she fiddled with her sock before pulling the boot on "but I have no idea why."

"You don't have to do this, you know," his voice was low and perhaps a shade apologetic. "It was unfair of me to back you into a corner like that."

Tenten was silent, the only sound in the room the scrape of the thick zipper knitting the back of her boot together and in place.

She rested her elbows on her knees and took a slow breath, eyes on the floor.

"What is this really about Neji?"

She turned toward him, tucking a leg under herself to better face him.

"Was this Lee's idea?" she asked gently. "Because I know he worries about me - especially at this time of year - but I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, and you definitely don't have to go out of your way like this."

"What if I want to, Tenten," he countered. "What if..." he trailed off, eyes roving over her face.

"What if you what, Neji?" There was no hint of guile in her voice. It was a straightforward question. "What is it you want, exactly?"

He considered her for a moment before taking her hand loosely in his, running his thumb over the ridges of her knuckles.

"Spend the New Year with me," his voice was low, all traces of teasing replaced with open sincerity. "It doesn't have to be anything more or less than two friends keeping the other from being alone at the turn of the year," he offered. "I am not the only one adjusting to the idea of an actual life in Konoha, and spending time with you has made it easier. We can even skip the dinner, just…" he trailed off with the smallest of shrugs. "Please."

Tenten's smile was slow. "That might be the nicest offer I've ever gotten in a dressing room," she teased, but there was a warmth in her mirth. "Alright, Neji." She gave his hands a squeeze. "I'll get your back, and you get mine. We'll face the New Year together."

"Thank you," he held her hand for a heartbeat longer before stepping away. "Mr. Gamariki will be back any minute now. I'll meet you out front."

Tenten had agreed, so he made his way to the front of the store.

Mr. Gamariki passed him, pausing only to mutter:

"Glad you came to your senses."

Neij wasn't sure he agreed with that sentiment. As it was, he stood a very good chance of losing his objectivity completely – at least when it came to a pair of intelligent eyes, and the havoc they wrought on his senses and his judgment.

She side-eyed him as he slipped into the car.

"You know," she began, pulling her belt across her body, "since I've met you, I've forged hospital release documents listing you as my fiancé, I've been crashing with the Governor's son, who introduced me to 90% of Konoha, (And I apparently know way more people in Konoha than I thought, who all in turn know each other), I've agreed to forgo reenlistment in favor of accepting a long-term civilian job, I am probably going to end up buying a condo, and I just agreed to attend a high-society function, presumably as your date, which should generate enough interest as to make Mr. Gamariki a profit, and compensate for him pretty much giving me a dress, shoes, jewelry, and I think I spied some bras in the bag. Did I leave anything out?"

He turned the keys in the ignition, with a nonchalant shrug.

"Nothing I can think of."

"Well, then that settles it," she crossed her arms. "Neji Hyūga, you are officially a bad influence."

Neji paused. "I think I have waited my whole life for someone to call me that."

"Well then congratulations," she tried to hide her smile. "Glad I could be a part of this."

Her smile did break through then, as did his.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Spring for that cup of coffee you promised me, and we'll call it square. For now."

Neji slid her a mischievous smile. "I don't trust that 'for now.'

"You shouldn't," she snorted. "I'm definitely plotting my revenge."

Neji shot her one last look before pulling out of the lot.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 


	8. The Seventh Day of Christmas

_Tomorrow's update depends on how today's work day goes. Fingers crossed for a not-late night!_

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
The Seventh Day of Christmas: December 31st  
New Year's Eve

 

 **x**  
XX  
X X  
X X  
X X  
XX  
llllllllllllllllllllll  
llllllllllllllllllllll  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **  
** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*** **.*.*.*.*.*.*** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.**  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: seven swans a-swimming*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*** **.*.*.*.*.*.*** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
***.*.*.*  
** **-.-**

Tenten walked into the kitchen at 7:15 AM, only to find Neji and Hinata sipping tea.

"This is becoming a habit," she pulled off her boots and hung her coat.

"Did you check your email?" Neji asked.

"No," she crossed over to them. "What's up?"

"Yūgao spoke with the other agent. The owner is willing to allow you to move in as soon as you get the house in contract. Any rent paid will be taken from the sale price. So, the sooner you can get an offer in, the better."

"Did she have a recommendation?"

"That is why I am here," he flipped open a file. "I can help you go over the options, and then we can scan and email the paperwork."

Hinata excused herself to check on Himawari while they poured over her file.

Tenten held the paperwork in her hand, nervously. "What if things fall through?"

"If for any reason the sale does not go through – either on the seller or the buyer's side, the contract reverts to a rental agreement for a minimum of six months."

Tenten gave a sigh of relief – she had time.

"I'll get this sent over for you," he carefully tucked the file back in his laptop bag. "I hear that you are joining my cousins this afternoon?"

"Hanabi's idea," Tenten shrugged. "Once she heard that I was going with you guys tonight, she insisted that I join her and Hinata at the spa." Tenten stood to wash her coffee cup. "I only agreed, because Hinata was going to back out and probably make herself crazy trying to do all of the work by herself."

"Is there much left to do?"

"No – she is way ahead," Tenten waved aside the concern. "We cleaned the house like crazy yesterday, and most of what she has for tonight is made, it just needs to be heated or assembled. Hanabi told me she called Sakura, who promised to come over and help."

"Good," Neji stood with his travel mug and crossed to the sink. "We are always telling Hinata she needs to allow us to help her; not that she isn't perfectly competent – but there is no need to do it alone. Your being here has been a very positive thing, to that end."

"I'm glad," she dried off her mug and held out her hand for his. "I don't think I can ever really thank her and Naruto enough. Speaking of," she picked up a laundry basket from the floor. "I was running some laundry for them before I left. Be right back."

Neji put his cleaned travel mug back in his bag before pulling out his laptop.

As soon as he logged in, a message popped up.

From: Rock Lee. ' _How did she take the house hunting?'_

Neji considered this before typing his reply.

'She was very practical about it. She only considered rental properties at first, but she's just filled out an offer for the rental condo in Jonin."

_'I'm glad Ms. Uzuki spoke to her about buying; I was pretty sure she'd've been more resistant if that suggestion had come from either of us.'_

Neji was inclined to agree – just as he had when Lee had first mentioned it. He had considered contacting Yugao anyway; he'd worked with her before. He even knew that she and her husband had served in the military together, but she retired as a widow. He hadn't known that she had served with Gai and Kakashi. Apparently Gai reached out to her mere hours after Neji had contacted her. As a soldier who had also had to adapt to civilian life in the wake of the loss of a loved one, she had been both sympathetic and eager to help. She arranged to meet him the next day with an itinerary. Neji had taken Tenten to the last of the apartments she'd considered, giving Yūgao time to meet them.

' _Still, this transition is going to be very difficult for her,'_ Lee warned. " _I am making every effort to get to Konoha as quickly as possible, but I don't get the final say in my arrangements. You have to watch out for her for me until I get there Neji – Especially New Year's Eve/Day. Don't let her be alone, alright? Promise me?"_

Neji read the message twice.

"Don't let her be alone," he murmured before typing a reply.

'Is there something about today and tomorrow that is significant?"

The little bubbles floated on his screen, indicating Lee was typing.

' _Yes, but not my place to explain. Have to get back to paperwork. Leaving it to you, eternal rival. Take care of her, Neji."_

'I'll take care of it.'

Neji's cursor hovered over 'send.'

He hit delete.

'I'll take care of her.'

And with the click of 'send' and that simple shift of 'it' – a situation – to 'her' – a person that baffled and intrigued him and bantered and laughed easily, while still clearly keeping things close to her heart – was seismic in its own way.

Neji promised to take care of Tenten.

Neji didn't even dare risk maintaining a goldfish, but he promised to take care of Tenten.

He wondered if the enormity of it all showed in the lines of his posture or in the curve of spine, because Hinata ran a swift appraising gaze over him when she entered the kitchen, and he wondered what it was that she saw.

"Guys!" Hanabi burst into the kitchen. "You've got to see this." She shoved a stapled packet of papers at them.

Neji scanned through the documents, adjusting so that Hinata could better read them as well.

His eyebrows skated ever-so slightly north. "It appears our friend Mizuki is a closet social climber."

"Mizuki?" Hinata scanned the printouts – mostly emails. "The person from the company you were telling me about?"

"The same," Hanabi angled herself into one of the seats at the kitchen island in front of the large bowl of grapes Hinata had set there.

Hinata read a few more lines and blinked. "Why is he so anxious to get tickets for tonight?"

"If I had to guess," Hanabi plucked off a grape, "he's got an agenda. I am certain he is angling for a better position in the company, but I am starting to think he is going behind our backs for something. These emails show he is pretty desperate to attend – moreso than someone that just wants to be seen somewhere."

"I am inclined to agree," Neji flipped through the emails again. "He hasn't made other attempts to circulate in these social circles, and there are plenty of ways to do so, especially through our company. Perhaps he either has or is hoping to make a specific contact there."

"So, what are you going to do?" Hinata looked between them "Follow him?"

"I doubt he will proceed if he is being followed around," Neji shook his head. "At least by any of us."

"And Naruto and I aren't going this year," Hinata said, apologetically. "Neither are Sasuke and Sakura."

"Itachi?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"He'll be there," Hinata looked between her sister and cousin. "Perhaps he or someone he hires can figure something out."

"We could ask his newest hire," Hanabi turned to Neji. "So how about it? Think Tenten is up to the job?"

"No," Hinata said firmly. "Leave her out of this. Call Itachi and ask him what he thinks. Maybe the best thing is for Neji to stick with him, and keep him from making any contacts."

"Maybe that is precisely what he wants," Hanabi snorted.

"Fine," Hinata shrugged. "It isn't as if he will have any sway with Neji whatsoever."

"Alright, fine," Hanabi held her hands up. "Where is Tenten, anyway?"

"Said something about laundry," Neji was still reading through the emails.

"I'd better go help her" Hinata excused herself with one final warning look to them both, particularly her sister (who stuck her tongue out at her).

Hanabi pulled out her phone.

"You're calling Itachi, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"And you will keep Tenten out of this," he said flatly.

"Don't worry about it, Big Brother. Do you know how long I've waited to see you take a date to one of these things?"

"Well considering I've never taken a date to one of these things, and you've been nosy your whole life? I can make an educated guess."

"Snark away all you like, Neji," she tapped rapidly on her screen. "By the way, did she have any luck finding a place?"

"Yūgao just forwarded her some contract information this morning."

"Yūgao?" Hanabi paused, and looked up from her screen. "Tenten is looking to buy?"

"Possibly," Neji shrugged, hands in pockets. "Makes more sense, given that she has committed to being in Konoha for three to five years."

"And where is she looking?" Hanabi's eyes took on a sharp gleam.

"Lee is buying in Jōnin, so she is looking there."

Her smile turned predatory.

"Is she now? Well, well. Isn't that a coincidence?"

Her phone buzzed, and with a look that clearly spelled out 'we'll come back to this,' she answered.

"This is Hanabi. Yes, thank you for getting in touch with me so quickly, Itachi. I have a question for you."

While she strode off to a smaller room to speak privately, Neji went back to studying the emails – it was a temporary reprieve at best, but it was a reprieve just the same.

"Nara was right," he muttered. "Women are troublesome."

* * *

Hanabi was positively beaming at Tenten.

"I am so glad you came," she grinned from ear to ear, putting a hand over hers. In a surprisingly gallant gesture, Neji had put Tenten in his seat next to Hanabi, and taken her seat next to someone named Suigetsu (who was here with a woman named Karin, apparently taking Sasuke and Sakura's tickets for the evening.), allowing them to converse freely throughout the evening.

"I'm glad I did," Tenten said, surprising even herself at the admission. "This is a beautiful event."

"It is," Hanabi agreed. "And as usual Mr. Gamariki was spot on with his fashion choices," she motioned to Tenten's dress.

Tenten had to agree. She had been worried that he would put her in some kind of gown, or a cocktail dress. (she didn't care for anything as formal as a gown, and in a cocktail dress, people tended to feel the need to comment on her powerful physique, and ask all kinds of fitness questions.)

He picked a tea-length qipao in a dark blue, floral velour. The length and the mandarin collar kept it more formal looking, while the slits in the side and the small keyhole opening at the neck allowed for more comfort and movement. Mostly, she appreciated the cap sleeves, as she could wear a regular bra and not one of the strapless or corset ones that she couldn't stand.

(To that end, Mr. Gamariki had informed her she was wearing the wrong size anyway, and insisted she wear a new one in her correct size to create a better line for the dress. When she got the bag home, she found he had provided several as well as three very high-end sports bras. The enclosed note indicated he was waiting to hear her opinion on them.)

He had been adamant that her accessories be minimal, providing a discrete hair ornament, a stunning pair of earrings, and ring. She wasn't wearing satin or sequins, or sporting a plunging neckline or diamonds – yet she felt elegant and sophisticated. She'd sent a rare set of selfies in Hanabi's threeway mirror to Lee and Temari. Temari promptly responded:

_'Whoever the fuck you are, give Tenten's phone back and hope that she finds you before I do.'_

Almost immediately followed by:

_'Holy shit that's you. Your ass looks amazing in that dress. Also WTF?'_

That had required a brief explanation and a promise for a better one later, earning a 'thumbs up' emoticon.

Lee had assured her that she looked most youthful, and made her promise to take more pictures and tell him everything tomorrow.

When Neji picked her up at Hanabi's (Hanabi had insisted she get ready over there to avoid Boruto accidentally getting anything on her) he remained his usual unflappable self, but told her she looked lovely with no small amount of appreciation in his eyes.

"So how do you know Neji again?" Suigetsu leaned past Neji, to snag Tenten's attention.

"Well," she darted a look to Neji, partly in apology, partly to give him a chance to answer in her place. "I guess the short answer is I met him through Naruto."

"You and everyone else in Konoha," Suigetsu's grin was sly and sharp. The redhead next to him must've elbowed him, because he rubbed his arm and glowered at her. "What? It's true! Your cousin knows _literally_ everyone."

Tenten turned to the woman – Karin, was it?

"You're Naruto's cousin?"

"Distantly, but yeah," she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Our moms are cousins; we just always called her 'Aunt Kushina' to make it easier."

"So, yeah, she grew up seeing Naruto in the summers. I on the other hand actually met everyone through Sasuke," Suigetsu turned back to Tenten. "We met back in college. That's how we got his tickets for tonight. Except unlike that loser we'll stay until the end of the whole shebang, and then stay up to watch the fireworks. Right Karin," he elbowed her innocently enough, but it was hard to miss his broad wink.

"If I can stand you that long," she muttered, but her blush belied the acid in her tone.

On the other side of Karin, Iruka Umino and Kō Hyūga were chatting amicably. Tenten had been told that both men had been integral in Naruto and Hinata's childhoods, respectively, and that when the couple couldn't go, they offered their individual tickets to them. Compatriots of a sort, they were laughing over fond memories of their charges as children, as well as comparing stories about Boruto and Himawari.

Everyone had returned to their own conversations, leaving Tenten and Neji in relative peace. She scooted closer to the table and asked quietly. "Can you see alright?"

"Yes," he murmured, eyes scanning the room. He had an arm casually draped across the back of her chair to better angle his body to check that side of the room. Both he and Hanabi had told her about Mizuki and their suspicions about his motives for attending.

Tenten's eyes were sharp, and she'd spotted Mizuki even before he had. "Up-and-commer at two o'clock," she leaned in to speak quietly. "Do you think he will approach the table?"

"Unlikely," Neji's voice was low in her ear. "It wouldn't be a power move for him right now; but I wouldn't put it past him to approach Hanabi or myself separately."

"You, most likely," Tenten reasoned. "But he'll make some kind of polite acknowledgment of Hanabi when he is sure she won't snub him"

"Very good," she could hear his smile. "Are you certain you weren't doing spy-things in the Army."

She laughed at 'spy things.' "Yeah," she grinned. "I'm sure."

"Waiter," he straightened up, and moved in to make room, putting his arm around Tenten's shoulders to edge her away from the tray.

"I think I'm going to get a drink," he put light pressure on her arm before letting go. "That will give him time to find me, if he hasn't already. Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine," she reached for her water. "Do you want backup in case he does find you – as in an excuse to leave?"

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes," he folded his napkin, "come find me. Start with the bar, and then the cigar room. I'll have one of Itachi's people text you if I am somewhere else."

"Do I get a code name with these instructions?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Only if you want one," he shrugged elegantly as he stood and pushed in his chair. "We rendezvous in fifteen, Agent Panda."

Tenten just managed to hide her smile behind her napkin.

At Hanabi's questioning look, Tenten leaned in and explained everything in a hurried whisper.

"Don't wait for fifteen," Hanabi advised, absently rubbing her baby bump as she spoke. "Go to the ladies' room, and then go find him. There is a swarm of meddlesome old women and ambitious mothers that all have a relative or daughter that equates to 'a very nice girl that he simply must meet.' He'll be dog chow if you wait any longer than eight minutes."

"Is that usually how it is?"

Hanabi's lips slid into a hybrid of the Hyūga smirk and a wry smile tinged with exasperation.

"To a lesser degree, yes. But right now, they are trying to figure out if you are sitting between us because you are my guest or his. That is a large part of the reason he put you next to me – believe me, it wasn't so he could sit next to Suigetsu."

"So let me get this straight," Tenten sighed. "He didn't keep his usual seat next to you to keep my affiliation ambiguous. It afforded others both the chance of thinking we might not be here together, because he is always seated by you, or of thinking we are here together, because I am seated by him?"

"Basically," Hanabi shrugged. "Add in the fact that the usual empty seat is gone, and you get nosy people interested."

"I thought most people didn't know about the ticket."

"They don't," the Hyūga smirk was definitely in clear use. "But they know that he always keeps a blank seat next to him. People don't need much to start gossip."

Tenten shook her head.

"Society people do strange things."

Hanabi laughed. "It isn't a society thing – it is a people thing. I already saw several people eyeballing the situation, and I guarantee they're going to make a move as soon as they can. I'd go run interference, but…"

"But Mizuki is in the mix." Tenten folded her napkin. "Got it. I'm on it."

Tenten navigated to the restroom as quickly as she could in her heel-shortened stride. She washed her hands and checked her makeup and reapplied her lipstick – more to buy time than anything.

She checked her messages – nothing from Neji, and she was about at the eight minute mark. She slipped her phone back into her barely-large-enough-to-be-of-any-use evening bag, and decided to make her way to the bar and hang back if need be. She was just in sight of it when Itachi signaled for her to join him at one of the several small high-top-tables-sans-chairs sprinkled through the area.

"Mizuki is speaking with Neji just over there," he nodded his head discreetly. "You won't be able to see from your angle."

Tenten offered a grateful smile as he slid a glass of water over to her.

"Anything so far?"

"Plenty," Itachi's smile was faint. "Definitely an unsavory character in every sense of the word. It's a good thing Hanabi called me."

"So, we do, what – background checks and cyber investigations, too?"

"The company does," he gave a single nod. "I would very much like to get Shikamaru Nara to join our ranks, but I don't think that he will retire from the Army as long as Temari is enlisted."

"You might have a healthy wait, then," Tenten grinned. "Temari _likes_ being a drill sergeant."

"So I gather," he finished his drink. "We will see more on our trip to Suna next week. During our down time, I'll fill you in on the other services we offer, and the departments. But for now, I suggest you go rescue your not-fiancé. He is quite surrounded."

Tenten thought Itachi was being facetious, but upon careful inspection, he had been quite serious.

Mizuki was speaking at length with Neji, but no less than five other clusters people were clearly waiting for them to finish, or to indicate that it was a good break in the conversation. In addition to that, they were all watching each other, eyeing the competition.

Feeling like this kind of extraction mission required a cape and tights, or at the very least tactical support, Tenten plucked two drinks off of a passing tray and strode directly over to Mizuki and Neji.

"There you are," she said, eyes and smile bright, (even though she had the distinct feeling she was drawing fire) as she handed Neji one of the glasses. "I was wondering where you got to."

Neji accepted it, with an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me, I haven't been paying you proper attention. I got caught up talking business."

"That's Neji for you," Tenten gave a light laugh. "Always talking business." She angled herself slightly in front of Neji, creating the first hint of a barrier and therefore an escape route. "Let me guess," she considered the other man. "You must be… Mizuki?"

"I am indeed," he gave a polite inclination of his head. "And by what stroke of luck am I fortunate enough that you even knew my name to consider it when guessing?"

"Oh, as I said," she smiled. "Neji is always talking business. Naturally your name came up in conversation. Which reminds me," she turned back to Neji. "I hate to bother you, but someone from the Rising Twin Dragons corporation was asking after you. Hanabi asked if I'd fetch you back to the table."

"Excellent," he placed his mysteriously empty glass on the table. "Please excuse me," he said to Mizuki. "We shall have to continue this conversation another time."

"Of course," he nodded graciously. "And I hope to see you again as well, Miss…?"

"Oh, Mr. Hyūga!" a woman bustled over, startling the three of them with her interruption and the garishly bright color of her far too revealing gown. She had clearly been a beautiful woman in her time, but had not decided to accept the idea of aging gracefully, or, perhaps at all. Two daughters followed in her wake – one the picture of her mother, the other trailing several lengths behind and looking like she'd rather be anywhere than where she was.

"It has been too long," the woman batted heavily enhanced eyelashes at him.

"Since your last husband's funeral," Neji said, as neutrally as possible.

"Ah, yes," she put a hand to her heart, putting on the affect of grief like an artfully crafted accessory.

Tenten was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. When one of the other ambitious women behind her muttered: "She's buried so many, she probably doesn't remember which one it was," she had to disguise her laugh with a cough.

It went unnoticed by the grieving widow.

"I miss him terribly, but let's not dwell on such things!" her smile brightened. "You remember my daughters, don't you-"

"Yes. A pleasure to see you three again. If you will excuse me, I must be getting back to my cousin." He gave a curt nod, and with a hand on the small of Tenten's back turned to leave – just then noticing the gauntlet of people between himself and their table.

His moment of hesitation was just enough for the other woman to pounce.

"Oh, but surely your cousin can wait a moment," she stepped in front of them. "Why not send her friend here to tell her you'll be along directly. You don't mind," she turned and smiled to Tenten with bared teeth and narrowed eyes. "Do you, dear?"

Neji's spine went ramrod straight, and the air around him dropped twenty or so degrees. Tenten felt the twitch of his fingers at her back and for one wild moment wondered if the woman would incinerate on the spot.

His voice was ice and silk and steel.

"How terribly rude of me," he couched his irritation in pleasantries. "In my haste, I forgot to properly introduce you... _dear_."

And to their mutual shock, he was addressing Tenten.

His hand slid across her back to rest on her hip, and his eyes spelled mischief tinged with desperation, and she suddenly realized that Mr. Gamariki had known exactly what he was doing when he provided her with a ring too small for her dominant hand.

Without looking at the other woman, he said. "Tenten, this is Mrs. Wantanabe and her daughters. Mrs. Wantanabe," he looked up, his eye contact almost searing. "Tenten Hoshi. My fiancée."

* * *

"He said what?!"

"Neji, you bastard!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, no," Hanabi was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I wish you had seen their faces! When Tenten didn't come back to the table, I went to go look for them, and there was Neji, in the middle of a circle of sharks."

"Not an unwholly accurate description," Neji conceded. "Wouldn't you agree?" he nudged Tenten with his knee. She was seated on the floor, with her back to the couch, and her legs crossed under her, face buried in a throw pillow.

She nudged him back with her shoulder and shot him a rueful look over her shoulder. "That is the only reason – and I mean the _only_ reason you lived to tell this story. Thank goodness we left shortly after that."

The children were all in bed, and in the final minutes before midnight, they were all sharing some of the highlights of their year. The party had wound down to Hinata and Naruto, Hanabi and Konohamaru, Sakura and Sasuke, and Neji and Tenten.

"Either way," Hanabi accepted the tissue from Konohamaru to wipe her tears away, "that was definitely a highlight of my year. That and sicing Itachi on Mizuki. That's going to be beautiful," she sighed happily.

"I still can't believe you two pulled something like that," Naruto shook his head. "How are you going to top it next year?"

"I vote that you stage a huge break up!" Hanabi shot her hand in the air. "We can take bets!"

"I vote that I stay here and cook and watch kids, and you and Hinata go," Tenten tossed a throw pillow at Naruto.

"Yeah well for someone who was so worried about being in the same room with fancy people, it sounds like you held your own," he retorted, then returned fire.

"She did remarkably well," Neji caught the pillow and handed it back to her. "By the way – where did you come up with the 'Rising Twin Dragon' company?"

"It was my favorite tiny restaurant growing up," she admitted sheepishly. "I figured no one would recognize the name."

"See?" Hanabi beamed. "Genius!"

"Oh!" Hinata stood. "It's almost time!"

"Sasuke, hit the lights," Naruto flipped through the channels while Hinata handed everyone a glass of sparkling wine.

"The lights?" Tenten asked.

"Fireworks," Konohamaru nodded to the large picture window, and the glass doors leading outside. "We're above Konoha proper; you get a great view of them from here."

"But it is freezing outside," Sakura added, "and if we turn out the lights, no glare."

"Okay, gang," Naruto stood and held his glass aloft. "One minute to go!" He slung an arm around Hinata with a big grin.

Tenten guessed that she should've felt more out of place than she did in this close-knit group – especially since she and Neji were the only ones not married – but that wasn't the case. As they joined in counting down the last seconds of the year, Tenten quietly slipped her hand into Neji's, and squeezed it twice.

" _I'm here."_

He squeezed back, returning the sentiment.

As soon as the ball dropped, fireworks streaked toward the night sky before exploding in a shower of fiery sparks. They laughed and toasted and hugged one another, ushering the new year in together. And when it was their turn, Neji embraced Tenten warmly.

"Thank you," he murmured, his lips grazing her ear.

"You're welcome," she grinned. "Happy New Year, Neji."

"Happy New Year, Tenten."

* * *

 


	9. The Eighth Day of Christmas

 

* * *

 **The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The Eighth Day of Christmas: January 1st**

 **x**  
XX  
X X  
X X  
**X X**  
**XX**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
***.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*  
** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** *****

 ***.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.***   
*.*. ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** *****   
*. ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.***   
*.*.*On the Eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: eight maids a-milking ***.*.** *****   
***.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.***  
***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** *****  
***.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.***

***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***** **  
*****.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*  
*****.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***  
*****.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***.*.** ***  
*****.*.** ***.*  
*****.***  
*

* * *

 

The usual suspects were assembled for the New Year's brunch, with a few additions.

Itachi and Shisui had come by both to speak with Neji and Hanabi, as well as to touch base with Tenten.

"I am listing you on this case," Itachi informed her, "not as an assignment, but granting you access to the information. Now that Mizuki thinks that you have a relationship with Neji, he might expect to see you occasionally, and you should be kept abreast of all of our findings. I suggest not mentioning where you work."

"To that end," Shisui handed her a folder. "Here is documentation showing that you are a certified personal trainer. Your sense of community spirit leads you to teach at the Y, while your business sense allows you to take on private clients. You can also meet private clients in one of our training facilities that doubles as a private gym. I especially recommend this if Mizuki does approach you."

Tenten flipped through the folder. "You don't think this guy is going to try and have a training session, do you?"

"I think he is going to do whatever he can to find out as much as he can about Neji," Shisui reached for his orange juice. "He's already figured out he can't get around Hanabi – if he wants to pull off anything, he'll have to go through Neji."

"Good luck with that," Naruto chortled.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Neji. "Anyone ever tell you that as far as fake fiancés go, you are awfully high maintenance?"

"Strangely, that hasn't come up," he smiled into his coffee. "Tell me more about who you think he is trying to contact," Neji motioned to the file. "Maybe that will help us narrow down his possible objectives."

Tenten listened, soaking in all of the information. Both men soon took their leave, reminding her she didn't need to report to work until January fourth for the debriefing prior to their flight to Suna on the fifth.

Tenten left Neji and Hanabi to discuss matters, and joined the others. Naruto and Konohamaru were engaged in an epic gaming battle and the kids were cheering them on. Sasuke was throwing out commentary (mostly calling them both idiots) and Hinata and Sakura were enjoying sitting down for once.

"Join us," Hinata made room on the love seat. "I was just telling Sakura what Itachi told us."

Tenten sank into the comfortable seat. "You mean not acting surprised if people think Neji and I are engaged?"

Hinata's smile was sympathetic. "Considering others might be under the same impression, it is best that we not contradict it."

"I just hope I don't run into any of those people from last night," Tenten shivered.

"Well, at least you gave them something to talk about for the rest of the night," Sakura blew across the top of her mug. "If it's any consolation, I feel your pain – The first time some of those moms realized I was there with Sasuke, I thought someone was going to poison me."

"One did try to serve you shell fish," Sasuke noted, perching on the arm of her double chair. "Thankfully your allergy is mild."

"Thankfully I'm not actually allergic," Sakura snorted. "I just can't stand it, so I tell people I am when I go to events like that – otherwise it seems to always find its way on my plate," she shuddered.

"I'd come clean," Tenten sighed. "But I can't leave his blindspot open like that."

"Well, the good thing is that you won't have to see any of them for a while," Sakura offered. "By the time next year rolls around, you can have a solid story in place."

Neji and Hanabi walked in on that, and Tenten shot him a smile.

"I guess that gives Neji a year to come up with a cover story for the next year when he is down one fiancée. Who knows?" she shrugged "By then, and providing my reenlistment goes through, you might even be able to say you drove me to run off and join the army. It'll be original, if nothing else."

"True," the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "When I am asked, I'll be sure to highlight that it was my callous disregard of your feelings that ultimately drove us apart."

"Oo," Naruto chimed in over his shoulder. "Real tug-at-the-heartstrings sorta stuff. And I bet they'd believe you to be enough of a bastard to chase a girl all the way into enlisting."

"Now, now," Tenten wagged her finger. "I won't have you talking about my fake fiancé like that, Naruto – at least not until he unceremoniously dumps me; then I'll be the best bitter ex anyone could ask for. Those mothers won't want you in the same _county_ as their daughter."

"Unless you are planning on bankrupting him, too, that ain't gonna happen," Konohamaru snorted.

"I just might," she said airily. "For all you know, I could have incredibly expensive tastes."

"As evidenced by your selection of cars?" Neji baited her.

"No, as evidenced by my weapons collection," her grin was wicked. "It's in Suna right now – but trust me. I can spend some serious cash when motivated."

Neji looked her over.

"I can't tell if I should feel gratified or threatened."

"Which one will convince you to make me a cup of tea?" she asked hopefully.

"Neither," he put his hands in his pockets. "But I'll make you one just the same. The usual?"

"That'd be great," she grinned.

Neji looked to Hinata and Sakura who held up their full cups. With a nod, he slipped away to the kitchen.

Neither he nor Tenten noticed Hanabi and Sakura exchanging a look, or the surprise in the arch of Sasuke's eyebrow.

Hinata hid her smile behind her cup of tea, and thought that perhaps the year was off to a good – if not unconventional – start.

* * *

When Tenten mentioned she was going to call Lee, Naruto got an idea.

"Hey, does Lee have Skype?"

Tenten shrugged and Neji said "Yes."

She turned to look at him. "How do you know?"

"Yūgao told me. She didn't want him to only 'see' the condo at Jōnin, so she used it to help him tour a couple of other places."

"But he still picked Jōnin, right?" Naruto's eyes darted between them.

"He did," Neji nodded once (and Tenten sighed a tiny sigh of relief).

Naruto's grin was broad and his excitement contagious.

"So can we skype him?" he grabbed the controller and started going through menus on his TV. "We've got it set up in here, and then we can all say hello!"

"I can ask," Tenten said, hesitantly. "He said that he is largely on light duty as he is transferring, so I guess it is possible."

Neji held up his phone. "He says he'd love to, and to just give him ten minutes."

"Perfect!" Naruto grinned. "What's his username?"

"GreenBeast1127."

"Of course it is," Naruto chuckled.

"Don't know that you have room to talk," Tenten squinted at the screen, "Ramen4Life."

Hinata quietly slipped into the kitchen while Naruto made sure there was room enough on the couch and chairs for them all to see the screen and be seen by Lee.

"We've done this a bunch of times with out-of-town friends, or when my parents travel," Naruto explained. "Good thing the kids are in bed," he grinned. "They go nuts when we do this."

Hinata returned with hot chocolate (cinnamon in Tenten's and Neji's; an unexpected thing they had in common) and was just taking her seat when Lee's call came in.

The large flatscreen soon filled with the image of Lee sitting at his desk in a small office.

" _Good morning, friends!"_ he beamed. " _What a wonderful surprise!_ "

"Hey, Lee!" Naruto waved. "Long time no see!"

" _It has been too long_ ," Lee agreed, " _but it won't be much longer! Hi, almost-neighbor!_ "

"Hi, Lee," Tenten giggled, her smile genuine and bright. "Can't wait for you to get here."

" _Same here! Hinata, Neji, you are both looking well!_ "

"So are you, Lee," Hinata curled into Naruto's side on the couch.

"So when are you getting here?" Naruto put an arm around Hinata. "It can't be long now, right?"

" _I am waiting to hear which day my flight will b_ e," Lee looked down at the planner on his desk, " _but I have to be in Konoha before the fifteenth._ "

"I'll be back from Suna by then," Tenten picked up her hot chocolate. "Maybe I can pick you up from the airport."

" _I'll let you know as soon as I know,_ " Lee promised. " _So_ ," he looked over to Tenten and Neji. " _Tell me about last night._ "

"Yeah, Neji," Naruto's whole being radiated amusement. "Tell Lee all about it!"

The full explanation was shared between Neji and Tenten (with, of course, commentary by Naruto who was making up for Hanabi not being there), and had Lee gasping with astonishment at every turn.

" _So how long do you intend to let this Mizuki keep his employment_?" Lee drummed his fingers on his desk.

"We need to have solid grounds for firing him," Neji reached for his mug. "I suspect that we have that already, but Hanabi and I agree that we need to also consider his outside sources. Terminating him before we discover his objectives or if he is working alone could be counterproductive."

" _I wish I could help_."

"Not really anything anyone can do, Lee," Tenten shrugged. "If we give him enough time, he'll probably take care of it for us."

" _Well, my friends_ ," Lee checked his watch. " _It is now 10AM here, and I am leading a training exercise at 1100 hours. I have to go, but it has been great to see you all!_ "

They chorused their agreement, and after promises of being in touch with Tenten later, Lee signed off.

Hinata collected the empty glasses and took them to the kitchen, with Naruto close behind (probably on his way to raid the fridge)

Tenten stretched out on the couch with a yawn. "It feels later than 9:00."

"Agreed," Neji tried not to yawn. "But given our last few days, that isn't surprising."

Tenten turned to drape her crossed arms over the arm of the couch. "So how is this going to work, really? The whole 'other people think we are engaged' thing."

"Luckily for you, I am known to be a bit of a recluse."

"But you aren't now," she rested her chin on her arms. "You'll be downtown at work every day."

Neji shrugged. "I am rarely visible outside of work; no one will be expecting us to show up places together."

"Not to disagree with you? But I think that is exactly what people will be expecting."

Tenten's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hey, Karui. What's up?"

Tenten listened for a few minutes. "Oh, so they came by to see you, huh? Uh-huh. Well, that's true. Sure, I don't have anything going on in the morning, really. Okay. I'll come with a schedule. Yeah, usual time. Thanks, Karui."

She hung up and started tapping out a text.

"Sorry about that," she tucked her phone away. "That was Karui. Itachi and Shisui dropped in to see her, and gave her my 'personal trainer' certification. She's okay with it because in her opinion I more than qualify. The good thing is that it opens up more classes and things for me to teach, so she asked me to come by tomorrow so we can sort out a few things. I sent Itachi a text to keep him posted, and to see if he can give me a better sense of schedule."

"What time will you meet?"

"I was planning on being at the gym by five anyway," she yawned. "That will give us a chance to speak before her six o'clock client. What about you?" she turned and rested her chin on her arms again.

"I have some business to take care of in the morning, and Hanabi and I are meeting for lunch. Other than that, I don't have much planned."

"Hey, Neji," Naruto called into the room. "You going to the game tomorrow?"

Tenten quirked an eyebrow. "Game?"

"I had forgotten," Neji said honestly. "What time is it again?"

"Same as usual. Pregame starts at six; puck drops at seven."

Neji flicked to his schedule on his phone. "I don't have any appointments." He glanced over to Tenten. "Would you like to go?"

Tenten's lips quirked into a smile. "Do you have extra tickets to everything in Konoha?"

"Not usually," he flicked her an amused glance before going back to his phone. "But in this case, the family business has season tickets."

"Yeah, _Club-Level_ season tickets," Naruto clarified. "Great security, food, no lines for the bathroom – it is amazing!"

"And yet you still managed to find a way to get in a fight?"

"Oh, that was on the way out to the parking lot," Naruto waved it away. "You should totally come! It's a really good time!"

"I do love a good game," Tenten looked between them.

"Awesome!" Naruto held out his fist, and she bumped it. "You're gonna love it."

"Been ages since I went to a hockey game," she said, thoughtfully. "It's the Konoha Fire, right? With that fox mascot?"

"Yeah – the nine-tails is part of Konoha legend. The mascot's name is Kurama."

"Which Naruto should know intimately, as he _was_ the mascot in college."

Tenten's eyes went wide. "No way!"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Kinda fell into the gig at the end of highschool, and it ended up being a great way to make extra cash. I fill in now and then for charity things – like if their normal guy can't make it – but not very often."

"I can see you being awesome at that," Tenten laughed. "In fact, I think I'd _pay_ to see you be awesome at that."

She hid a large yawn behind her laugh, and Neji looked her over. "You'd better get some sleep if you're planning on such an early morning and going to the game."

Tenten nodded behind her hand

"Oh, Naruto – before I forget? Do you think you could help me go by the storage place tomorrow?"

"Sure – what do you need?"

"I just got word from Yūgao – the seller is taking the offer as a rental agreement, and they approved my bringing some things over. She's going to meet me to let me in. That way I can close out the storage unit. If I wait until I get back from Suna I'd owe another month."

"Yeah, I can do that," he gave her a thumbs up. "It's not like you have much in there to begin with."

"Should only be one trip using your truck," she agreed.

"Do you have the essentials?" Neji asked. "Linens, dishes, and the like?"

"I have the things we had at our apartment," she shrugged. "More than enough to get me by while I settle in. I won't buy anything else until I know for sure how the agreement is going down."

"You know if you need anything, we've got you covered, right?" Naruto's eyes were serious. "I know you're going to take your time getting stuff once you're all moved in and figured out what you need, but until then, I'm sure one of us has whatever you're looking for."

"Thanks, Naruto," she stood and folded the blanket she'd had over her legs. "I really appreciate it. I think I'm going to set my stuff out for tomorrow, and get to sleep. Karui will probably talk me into taking her class, and that isn't something you can do half awake."

"No doubt," Naruto laughed. "And your new place is in Jōnin, right? What number?" he started typing in his phone."

"8962," she stretched. "One of the last units built. Near the running trails."

Naruto nodded at his screen. "Got it in the GPS."

"Great," she smiled lazily. "I'm going to turn in." She held her hand out for Neji's empty cup. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he stood, allowing his fingers to brush hers as he took her cup instead. "I'll bring these in. Go to bed."

"Okay," she yawned. "Night, Neji. Night, Naruto," she padded into the kitchen to say good night to Hinata, and was soon on her way upstairs.

Neji joined his cousin in the kitchen, and Naruto trailed behind, studying his phone.

Naruto looked Neji over.

"Did you realize where Tenten and Lee's apartments are in Jōnin?"

"I saw," he began washing his mug. "Definitely one of the nicer locations."

"Yeah," Naruto looked at his phone and then tucked it away. "I'd say so."

"It will be nice for her to be so close to Lee," Hinata took the mug to dry it. "It is important to be close to your friends."

"Hope the rest of her neighbors are nice," Naruto leaned his hip against the counter. "Hate to hear that she had to kick anyone's ass."

"I'm sure her neighbors will be kind," Hinata took the second mug.

She darted Neji a look, and he nodded.

"I am sure they will."

With that, he left to collect his things, leaving his cousin and her husband to stare after him, curiously.

* * *

 


	10. The Ninth Day of Christmas

_In and out of doctors, sick babies, big-deal-grown-up-not-great-news...it's been a touch and go couple of weeks friends. Thanks for sticking around; my little heart thanks you._

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The Ninth Day of Christmas: January 2nd**

 **x**  
**XX**  
**X X**  
**X X**  
**X X**  
**XX**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*On the Ninth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: nine ladies dancing*.*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.***  
***.***  
*****

 

* * *

Tenten was not a morning person.

She woke up early every morning.

She worked out every morning.

She was accustomed to morning.

But she was not a morning person.

One of the blessings of being awake so early was that almost no one was around to talk. Tenten could not be safely approached for at least the first twenty minutes she was awake, and she didn't feel like she was much more than functional until after at least thirty-five minutes.

Therefore, when she found herself slipping out of Naruto and Hinata's house a mere twenty-six minutes after waking up and saw Neji's car running in the drive way, her mind was slow to make sense of it. He climbed out of the SUV and crossed over to car where she continued to watch him dumbly, keys in hand.

"I'll start it for you," he plucked the keys from her fingers, and pried open the old door, turning the key until her engine rumbled to life. He stepped back and motioned for her to sit in the car.

She settled into the driver's seat and by the time she had buckled her belt, Neji was sitting on the passenger's side. Their breath hung as light puffs in the cold morning air, and Tenten burrowed deeper into her coat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice muffled in her scarf.

"I got a call and several messages last night," Neji turned to better face her. "Firstly, Mr. Gamariki asked that I pass on his thanks, as he has already had multiple calls, texts, emails, and inquiries on his website about you and what you were wearing."

"About me?" she asked, eyebrows gathering together. "Why would they ask Mr. Gamariki about me?"

"Because they have no idea who else to ask," Neji's smile was small but amused. "He speculates that he will have easily made back his costs by this afternoon. However, there were several people contacting him directly to ask about your ring."

"Ring?" her face scrunched in confusion. "You mean from the party?"

"Yes," his expression never altered, but amusement colored his words. "Specifically, your engagement ring."

"But … but it wasn't an engagement ring."

"Well, you and I know that. Apparently, others had dismissed it as such because it wasn't just your standard diamond setting. But after we announced our engagement-"

"You announced," she interrupted. "I didn't say a word."

"Yes, well. After _I_ announced our engagement, we left too quickly for people to try and sneak photos of your ring. They are wondering what it looks like."

"Like not an engagement ring," Tenten deadpanned. "Because it isn't."

"Very true," he nodded gravely, "And I wouldn't ask you to wear it as such. However, I was advised that this might work as a compromise," he held up a small box.

"Jesus Christ Neji," Tenten rested her head on the steering wheel. "For the love of all that is green and youthful in Konoha please tell me that isn't some kind of engagement ring, real or otherwise."

Neji shrugged. "See for yourself."

Tenten turned, her forehead still on the steering wheel, so she could scowl at him. "You know I'm not fully awake, right? Like I'm not firing on all cylinders yet. If this is some kind of weird joke, I won't hesitate to push your butt out of my car and into the nearest snow bank."

"Just open the box, Tenten."

Tenten took the box with a skeptical look that clearly spelled out 'what the hell are you getting me into now, Hyūga?'

She opened the lid and blinked several times before holding the box out to him.

"What are these?" she rattled the box. "Some kind of rubber washers?"

"Yes, Tenten. I bought you rubber washers in case you find yourself suddenly in the mood to do some recreational plumbing."

"Neji," she warned.

"Rings." He took the box and plucked one out. "And silicone, not rubber," he pinched it between his fingers. "Several kinds. The thinner ones are stackable."

He put the box back in her right hand before taking her left. "I've been told the wider ones are more comfortable," he offered, "but I have no first-hand input to share. It seems Mr. Gamariki was right about the fit, at least."

Tenten looked at the band on her fourth finger.

"It looks like a wedding ring, but red."

"There are other colors if you prefer," he nodded to the box in her hand. "But these are a replacement for the engagement ring you don't have, but that people will be looking for. Since you work in a gym, it would make sense that you would wear something like this."

"Then why not just wear nothing at all?"

"Presumably if we are engaged you have a ring that you wear when you are not in the gym. That would leave an imprint on your hand, even if you weren't wearing it, and believe me people will look. This gives you something comfortable to wear, should you need to. I've heard it has an added benefit of deterring unwanted advances, but presumably no more or less so than a normal engagement ring or wedding band."

He brushed his thumb over the laurel pattern on the ring, turning her hand over in his. "Looks like it fits. Does it bother you?"

"I guess not," she flexed her fingers several times, testing the comfort of the band. "Where did you even find this on such short notice?"

"Mr. Gamariki, of course," he gently let go of her hand. "Who else would think of something like this and have a variety in the proper size?

"Well, then," she cleared her throat. "Then I guess I'd better take his advice; he seems like he probably knows best. Now," she gave him her best 'stern' look. "Can you please leave me in peace to drive to the Y and let Karui kick my ass?"

"Far be it from me to delay you from a pre-arranged ass-kicking," he held his hands up in surrender. "I have to attend to several important matters today; I probably won't see you before the game."

"That's fine," she tucked the ring box into her coat pocket and tried not to yawn. "I've got plenty to keep me busy today, and Naruto said something about breakfast."

"Then I won't keep you," he pulled his keys out of his pocket and hit his remote start. "I'll be able to answer texts all day, but not calls. If something comes up because of our 'happy news,' get ahold of me immediately. "

"Sir, yes, sir," she saluted. "Now will you kindly get your ass out of my car?"

"How could I possibly refuse so loving a request?" he opened the door. "Good luck," he gave her a small smile, and made sure the door closed properly before stepping back.

She waited until she'd put everything away in her locker to send him a fast text. 'Thanks for looking out for me. You're a pretty okay not-fiancé.'

Seconds later he replied, ' _Pleased to hear it. Hopefully I will be upgraded from 'pretty okay' to 'tolerable' after the game_.'

She smiled.

'They must be really good tickets.'

' _They are -excellent- tickets. See you tonight.'_

Tenten shook her head and glanced at her hand again. The band was comfortable - she hadn't really noticed it since she'd put it on.

"Not bad," she stretched and bent her fingers. "Subtle. Maybe no one will notice." She locked her locker and checked it one more time before heaving a sigh. "The things I do for you, Hyūga."

She pocketed her phone and earbuds, grabbed her water, zipped up her warm-up jacket, and headed to Karui's office.

She'd barely gotten the door open and said hello before Karui looked up and blurted out. "Holy fuck, is that a wedding ring?"

Tenten swallowed a sigh.

So maybe it was a _little_ more noticeable than she thought.

* * *

"Neji says he got caught up in something work related, and that he'll meet us at the arena," Hanabi announced, exchanging her phone for a comb.

"Probably a good call," she pulled Tenten's hair into a high ponytail. "Without Neji there to give you away, you look just like another fan going to the game."

"A fan in a jersey, no less," Tenten winced before smiling at Hanabi in the mirror. "Thanks, by the way; you guys didn't have to do that."

"Of course we did," Hanabi finger-combed the ponytail. "It's your first game - you have to have a jersey!"

"You must really be into hockey," Tenten picked up one of the five program booklets Hanabi brought over.

"Konohamaru played all through high school and University," she separated out a piece of hair and wound it around the curling wand. "So, I've been around it for a while. We've got a really solid team this year – then again so do the Kumo Lightning."

She separated out another curl.

"I never would've guessed that your hair is this long. Is it naturally curly?"

"Wavy and unruly," she scanned the Fire roster. "That's why I usually wear the two buns or braids. I certainly never tried using a red-hot poker to tame it. I feel like Chaucer would be impressed."

"Curling wand," Hanabi selected another section of hair. "And considering the weapons you told me you've used, this," she waved the wand back and forth quickly, "should be nothing."

"I use those weapons on _other_ people," Tenten eyed the appliance with distrust.

"You should learn," Hanabi patted the curl into place. "It works really well on your hair."

"Yeah… I'm not much of a 'take lots of time to do my hair' sort of person. I can braid like no one's business, but that's out of necessity."

Hanabi caught her eyes in the mirror. "Does everything have to be out of necessity?"

Tenten's expression was quizzical.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong – I appreciate a person with a practical nature – but it seems to me that most of what you do is out of necessity or a sense of duty. Do you ever do anything just because? For the fun of it?"

"I sparred with Neji for fun."

"He goaded you into it. Plus, I overheard your little bet. You were right, by the way. My backup plan was that I didn't need a backup plan."

Tenten shrugged.

"It was still fun. I'm going to the game – that is fun. I'm even letting you … do whatever it is you are doing."

"Oh, I totally bullied you into this part," she snickered. "But you can do more than go to the occasional hockey game."

"I did hear season tickets mentioned," Tenten's smile curved wickedly. "I don't mind making this a habit. Provided I don't always need you to wrestle with my hair."

"Well, if what you said is true, this should go a long way in promoting the 'I won't be recognized' agenda. Oh, and P.S. red is a good choice."

"Red?" Tenten quirked an eyebrow.

Hanabi looked into the mirror innocently. "For your ring. The Konoha Fire's color are red, orange, and black."

Tenten sighed. She'd forgotten she'd had it on. "I should take it off."

"Leave it on," Hanabi swatted her hand away. "Think of it as insurance. Besides – it looks nice."

Tenten shot her a dark, dubious look, but went back to reading the program.

Hanabi smothered a smirk, and reveled in another small victory.

" _You'll thank me someday, Big Brother."_

* * *

Naruto had insisted on making sure Tenten had the full 'Konoha Fire' experience.

They got to the arena early enough not to be lost in the crowds, but late enough that they weren't the only people there. Naturally, every vendor knew Naruto, and before she could say 'hockey puck,' Tenten had an armload of goodies.

"I've got you," Konohamaru pulled open the draw-string backpack Hanabi had insisted she bring, and helped her fill it up.

"Thanks," she put it on her back.

"Don't thank me yet," Konohamaru grinned. "Wait 'til we get to the food!"

It was nearly game time before Neji caught up with them.

"Okay, you were right," Tenten beamed. "These are excellent seats."

Neji's lips tilted in smug satisfaction.

"I didn't even know they did this sort of thing now," she looked around the arena. "Tables, food service, mini flatscreen to see the game…?"

"Fancy, right?" Naruto elbowed her gently. "Loge boxes are the last step before the suites. Figured you'd still get a good taste of the game here while having fun perks."

Tenten laughed. "I'd be perfectly happy in the nosebleed section, so this is already way above and beyond anything I was thinking. I figured Neji just meant the seats had good sightlines."

"Which they do," Neji said, mildly.

"Well anyway, this is amazing," she looked to all three of them. "Thanks for inviting me."

"That was Neji," Naruto slid his sort-of-brother-in-law a sly look, "but the rest of it KonoHana and I will totally take credit for."

"Kono-whonow?" Tenten quirked an eyebrow.

"Naruto is lazy as fuck, and reads too much celebrity gossip," Konohamaru crossed his arms. "Thinks it takes too much time to say 'Konohamaru and Hanabi,' so he borrows from that stupid name that some gossip columnist came up with when Hanabi and I were dating."

"No, I borrow from the name that Moegi came up with because your names are way too long together, and then some gossip columnist overheard it and borrowed it." Naruto corrected, jabbing the air with a french fry covered in cheese for emphasis.

"Whatever, NaruHina," he grumbled. "Anyway, don't worry about it," he turned back to Tenten. "Hanabi was way excited about today. It was really great to see her so into something not baby or work related."

"That does explain the shift in style," Neji's eyes drifted over her, his lips twitching into what was probably a smile. "I should have recognized my cousin's handiwork."

"She was pretty proud of it," Tenten smiled crookedly. "Oh, hey!" she looked past him to the jumbotron. "Game starts soon. I'd better hit the little soldier's room before there is a line."

"I'll walk with you," Neji nodded, stepping back to let her through.

"'Fraid I'll get lost?" she checked her phone before putting deep it in her front pocket.

"Mm," he hummed ushering her by with a hand to the small of her back.

Naruto waited until they were gone to look at Konohamaru. "What's the verdict?"

"Hanabi says that 'Tenji' is cute, but we should stick to the pattern."

"Alright," Naruto lifted his beer in a salute to his friend and brother-in-law. "Then whatever it is, here's to NejiTen."

* * *

Tenten first noticed it at the end of the first period. She'd expected to see some people looking their way – Naruto knew everyone in Konoha, after all, and had already made eye contact and waved to probably half of the arena. (He'd even gone so far as to ask the guy doing the jumbotron and crowd shots to avoid their section, for her peace of mind.)

What she hadn't been expecting was to spot someone staring daggers at them. It took a while to realize he wasn't just staring at them. He was staring at _Neji._ She quietly watched him off and on through the game.

"Hey guys," she leafed through her program. "Who's Kimimaro?"

"Saw some of the jerseys, huh?" Konohamaru pulled out his phone and tapped through some screens. "That's him. Used to play for Konoha, but he transferred to Oto a while back. Still has some real loyal fans here that are a huge pain in the ass when we play Oto."

Tenten handed back his phone. "What kind of a pain in the ass?"

"They all start fights," Naruto grunted. "The fans and the team - on the ice, in the stands and parking lots – you name it, one of them is there being a jerk. It was one of their fans that tried to start a fight with Neji and ended up with his jaw wired shut."

Their conversation was interrupted as the Fire made a rush at the goal and scored. Everyone was on their feet, cheering, and Tenten tried to ignore the prickles going up and down her spine.

"I saw him," Neji's voice was low and sure in her ear.

"Do you think he'll cause any trouble?"

"Hard to say," he shrugged casually. "Either way, I'm not worried…are you?"

"Just being aware," she let her eyes wander to the general area of the big guy, without appearing to watch him.

"They can't attempt anything here," he reasoned. "Let's just sit back and enjoy the game."

All the same, when it came time for the second period break, she went with Neji, and stayed close. She waited until there was a break in the action later in the game to sneak out and use the restroom again.

Instead of going right back to their seats, she ducked in to a couple different entrances to get a better look at the big guy from another angle.

Between his towering height and his orange mohawk, he wasn't hard to spot. He was that sort of big and beefy that probably relied on "mass moves mass" when fighting, rather than "I go to the gym."

He kept his eyes on Neji as he said something to the guy behind him – another person with the same jersey. She made a quick count – there were five of them altogether – two guys with white-blonde hair, a dark-haired guy in a ponytail, and a girl with red hair and a toboggan (who appeared to be goading the really big guy).

"Go with your gut," she muttered under her breath, and took a few pictures.

* * *

"Oh, MAN that was intense," Naruto was still brimming with energy. "I knew the Lightning would be tough, but WOW, they were on tonight!" He pulled out his phone. "Omoi says good game – gotta give the guy credit for being a good sport."

"Is he here?" Konohamaru looked around.

"At the station," Naruto was texting. "So, how'd you like your first game, Tenten?"

"It was amazing," she grinned. "Thanks again for bringing me."

"Absolutely!" he pocketed his phone. "We usually hang in the common area and restaurant for this level until the crowd thins out," Naruto looked up the stairs. "You up for it?"

"I already told Karui I wouldn't be in tomorrow morning," she slung her bag on her shoulder. "Lead the way."

Naruto ordered them a round of drinks while they sat at the hightop table. Neji indulged in a scotch, while Konohamaru and Naruto engaged in a lively debate about the strengths and weaknesses of the Konoha Fire. He noticed that Tenten was only half listening, and occasionally checking her phone.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

"Mm-hm," she nodded, tucking her phone in her pocket and hopping off of her barstool. "You mind watching this a second?" she put her bag on her seat. "I want to check something out."

He nodded, and before he could ask her anything further, she was gone.

He frowned.

She'd been on edge since spotting his once-assailant. He had the strangest feeling that she was up to something, and was hoping that whatever that 'something' was, it had nothing to do with her getting in trouble.

Fifteen minutes later, he was sure she was getting into trouble, and decided to go look for her. He started to say as much, when Konohamaru spotted their own bit of trouble.

"Don't look now, Neji, but I think we've got company."

"Well, if it isn't the pretty boy."

Neji barely gave the man a cursory glance over his small glass of scotch.

"So, you are allowed back in the arena? My, how quickly a year passes."

"A year of losing my season tickets with no refund," he growled. "No thanks to you."

Neji's shrug was elegant and dismissive.

"You are correct – it was all thanks to your own stupidity. At the risk of history repeating itself, I suggest you move along...?" Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Jirōbō," he supplied, folding large arms over his barrel chest. "And I'm not going anywhere. I owe you one for breaking my jaw."

"That was you, huh?" Naruto looked him over, unimpressed.

Konohamaru leaned on the table. "Yeah, that's him – I'd remember that ugly mug anywhere. If you ask me, Neji probably did him a favor by breaking his jaw."

"You know this is stupid, right?" Naruto draped an arm over the back of his chair. "Like, you're a big dude and all, but there's three of us."

"Only three?" Jirōbō sneered. "What's a matter? Lose your little girlfriend?"

Neji lowered his scotch, his eyes hard and cold.

"One of us was more than sufficient last time – three will practically be an embarrassment."

"And who's looking out for your little friend?" he taunted. "Bet Tayuya's already roughed her up by now."

Neji put down his scotch.

When he spoke, his voice was low, and dangerous.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Tayuya has probably mopped the floor with your little bit of arm candy, just like I'm going to take care of the three of you."

"You sent someone to pick a fight with Tenten?" Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Man, I hope you weren't planning on seeing them again. Ever."

Jirōbō frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we'll be leaving now," Neji stood, his words iron and ice. "I suggest you let us by without interference."

"Oh, I don't think so," Jirōbō's grin grew wicked.

It was just the tiniest twitch of something in his face that gave it away – maybe a flick of the eyes – maybe that subtle shift from arrogant and cocky to triumphant.

Maybe Neji caught a hint of movement in his peripheral vision – he wasn't sure – but he knew innately, that it was too late to block whatever was about to come at him.

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of shattering glass, followed by the graceless thud of a body hitting the ground.

He blinked, and looked down to see a man with a brown ponytail sprawled on the floor, something sharp gripped in his hand.

And standing behind him, was Tenten, gripping the neck of a broken wine bottle.

She met Neji's eyes for a split second, and he gave the barest of nods; he was alright.

"Good thing you're in the classy section," she looked down to toe the man on the floor. "They don't have glass bottles in most of these places for this very reason."

Jirōbō looked around nervously.

"The rest of your friends aren't coming, Big Guy," she tossed the broken bottle up and caught it by the neck. "They ran into a bit of trouble on their way over."

His eyes darted between them, and with no warning and surprising speed, he turned to run out of the restaurant.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto and Konohamaru were ahead of him – one tripped him, and the other made sure he went down.

"Nice," a throaty chuckle and a large shadow drifted over the dazed giant. "Looks like your friends had it covered."

"Never doubted it for a moment," Tenten gingerly put the broken bottle on the table and dusted off her hands. "Guys, this is Kisame – he freelances for Itachi."

"We've met," Naruto looked between them.

"Been a while, squirt," Kisame's smile was sharp. He turned back to Tenten. "Tell Uchiha he's lucky I was at the game tonight and felt like getting into a fight. I'll invoice him tomorrow."

"Itachi?" Naruto looked around. "Is he here?"

"Nah, he's off doing who knows what." Kisame shrugged. "She caught sight of these guys and alerted him, then he alerted me. Looks like security is here now, so I'm heading out." He nodded to Tenten. "Nice working with you."

"Likewise," she stepped to the side so they could haul Jirōbō and Kidomaru away. "Thanks for taking care of the other guys."

"There were other guys?" Konohamaru looked around as Kisame strode away.

"Jirōbō brought some friends with him tonight," Tenten picked her way over the glass to stand by Neji. "Kidomaru is the one that's going to wake up in custody with a headache. Sakon and Ukon were supposed to join you guys in the bar, but Kisame got to them first. Tayuya introduced herself in the restroom. It wasn't a lengthy conversation."

"Translation," Konohamaru lifted his beer in a salute. "You kicked her ass. Congratulations on your first official fight as a fan of the Konoha Fire!"

"Thanks," she grinned lopsidedly. "Now I feel like I've had the full experience."

"Hey, and bonus!" Naruto's eyes lit up. "There was a fight and none of _us_ were in it!"

"Fair point," Tenten laughed. "I'll be sure to tell your wives what happened."

"I'm going to call Hanabi," Konohamaru pulled his phone out. "You'd better let Hinata know we'll be delayed."

"Roger," Naruto did the same, and they each left the restaurant to better be able to hear their wives.

Neji looked her over.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," her eyes danced. "But add 'fighting at a hockey game' to my list of why you're a bad influence."

"Noted," he nodded gravely. "I shall do my utmost not to corrupt you any further this evening."

"Aw," she raised her drink to him. "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

They didn't stay long beyond the commotion. Hanabi and Hinata were both waiting at Naruto's to find out _precisely_ what had happened at the game, and from the looks of it they were definitely expecting an epic story involving a fight. They just weren't expecting Tenten to be the protagonist.

"Wow," Hanabi sat back. "When exactly did you alert Itachi?"

"Second period," Tenten admitted.

"You mentioned a run in with the girl from their group," Hinata scanned her critically. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she was quick to assure her. "I knew she was waiting for me. It wasn't much of a fight, really."

Tenten's phone buzzed on the end table, and she picked it up with a frown.

"Excuse me," she stood, and answered, heading toward the kitchen.

No one said a word when Neji followed a few moments later.

Tenten was leaning against a counter, her arms crossed.

"With father's estate? Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

She looked up to Neji while she listened, acknowledging him with a small nod.

"I see. Yes, I can be there by then. Yes, sir. Thank you. Goodbye."

She ended the call, staring at the phone in her hand. She looked up to Neji, who merely raised his eyebrows.

"My dad's lawyer, Ebisu," she answered the question he didn't ask. "He asked me to come by his office tomorrow."

"At what time?"

"I said I'd be there by ten," she reflexively checked the clock. "He wasn't very specific about why he wants me to come," the crease between her eyebrows deepened. "Just that it was an outstanding item with father's estate…but I thought that everything was settled…" she trailed off, traveling down her own thoughts.

"I can go with you," he offered. "I have a fair amount of experience navigating legal matters. Afterward we'll get some training in, since you aren't going to the Y in the morning."

When she looked unconvinced, he leaned his back against her counter, watching the clock with her for several seconds.

"We had a deal, you know. You had my back tonight. I'll get yours tomorrow."

He nudged her ever so slightly with his elbow until her lips ghosted into a smile.

"Probably not a bad idea. Knocking guys out with wine bottles is way more my thing than legal paperwork."

"Thanks, for that, by the way."

"I should be thanking you; Itachi's paying me for tonight. Says it was a pick-up protection assignment for a standing client. But," she nudged him gently, "I would've done it anyway."

"Then," his rueful smile softened into something kinder, "thank you anyway... and you're welcome."

Her laugh floated on a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder – her worries still weighing heavily on her.

His heart beat several times in the silence where she collected her thoughts.

"It'll be okay, right?"

"It will be okay."

"You'll be there?"

"Yes," he allowed his arm to slip behind her, and she leaned into his side. "I will be there."

"Thanks, Neji."

"You're welcome, Tenten."

* * *

_**I am totally going to start saying "for the love of all that is green and youthful." I already say "Oh my stars and garters."_

_**They do make silicon wedding bands for people to wear to the gym, or when they are active and worried about losing or damaging their real bands. They come in a variety of styles, colors, etc., and can get pretty fancy._

_**Naruto and Konohamaru totally ship NejiTen_

_**Recognize the Sound Four? (five, because I split up Sakon and Ukon.) Do you realize they were supposed to be 14 in the original series?! Jirobo's stats at 14 put him around 5'9", and 200+lbs. I figure he'd grow up to be a really big dude. Kidomaru went for Neji's blind spot, like in the series. This time, though, he had a little help._

_**I am positive that Neji can throw shade like no one's business. And that if he puts down his scotch, someone is probably about to die._

_Thank you so much for reading, friends. It has been a really stressful time; this is my little oasis. Also,_ _I now have a massive need for a skating AU… Like, Hinata could do ice dancing, and Hanabi would be a figure skater – (but, of course, Hinata can totally do the other) And the guys play hockey... omigosh I need this….specifically I need someone else to write it... ;)_

_With love, friends. Always, always, always, with love. - Giada_

* * *

 


	11. The Tenth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends. This chapter has given me fits for nearly a month - I had much of it written for that long. The last section in particular went through multiple changes of perspective, different settings...but this one finally feels like it fits. The rest of this will wrap up fairly quickly, as it is already far longer than I had intended it to be. Thank you, thank you, thank you - your support is what has made this gray, crazy winter bearable!

notesnotenoes

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The Tenty Day of Christmas: January 3rd**

**x**  
XX  
X X  
X X  
**X X**  
**XX**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
***. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***  
***.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. ***

***. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***  
***.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. ***  
***. *. *. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***  
***.*.*On the Tenth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: ten lords a-leaping *.*. ***  
***. *.* . *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***  
***.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. ***  
***. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.***  
***.***  
*****

* * *

She would blame the dip in her stomach on the elevator as it glided to one of the top floors – but Tenten knew that had nothing to do with it.

She knew a lot of things.

Tenten knew Ebisu would have said if something was wrong.

She knew that she shouldn't worry about anything being wrong.

She knew this was precisely why she was convinced something was wrong.

"I checked with the apartment and utility companies," she murmured to herself as the floors ticked by, "and the storage units, and dad's little place, and …" she shook her head. She had paid all the bills, and arranged all of the things. What on earth could Ebisu need?

Maybe her father had an outstanding debt from something else? Could someone be taking legal action against him? If it was over the little property he owned, the action could be brought against her now, couldn't it? What if-

The warmth of a strong hand on her shoulder interrupted the tumble of her thoughts.

"Tenten," Neji's voice was low and soothing. "Ebisu would have told you if there was anything to worry about."

"If there is nothing to worry about, why an urgent meeting in his office," she retorted (but he heard the fear under the sting). "What if…what if something is wrong with my father's estate? Like there were odd taxes or something I won't be able to pay?"

"I've worked with Ebisu before. He is very conscientious, and always prepared. If something was amiss, he would have prepared you before you got here."

Tenten nodded dumbly several times before blowing out a sigh. "I know. I _know._ I just…I'm not a big fan of surprises. Not lately."

"Understandable," Neji stepped the side to let others in the elevator.

He purposely stood between her and the others – protecting what he could of her personal space.

Just when the space started to become too small, and her chest too tight, the gentle pressure and warmth returned as a brace across her back.

"Breathe, Tenten" he murmured gently.

When the elevator arrived at their floor, he deftly maneuvered them out of the elevator and into the quiet common space between the stairs, elevators, and restrooms.

Her heart was still fast in her ears, and her breaths were shallow.

He turned her to face him, keeping both hands on her shoulders.

"Claustrophobic?"

"Something like that," she said vaguely, closing her eyes and forcing herself to slow her breathing.

Sensing she wouldn't elaborate, Neji waited until she opened her eyes again and patted his hand lightly to let go.

She turned to the glass doorway leading to law firm's main office and paused.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Neji's voice was even and calm. "We have plenty of time, or we can reschedule."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm here now. Let's get whatever this is done."

She squared her shoulders and pushed through the glass doors to the reception area, where they were greeted by a kind, older woman.

"Of course, I remember you, Ms. Hoshi," she said gently. "My condolences on the passing of your father. He was a very kind man."

"Thank you," Tenten offered a small smile. "You are kind to say so."

"There is a small lounge just down that hall," she pointed behind them. "Please make yourselves at home there, and help yourself to any of the refreshments. Feel free to change the channel as well," a grin tugged at her lips. "That TV is usually set to the Weather Channel."

Tenten nodded her thanks, and soon found herself oddly enjoying the 'Local On the 8's' muzak. Naturally, she insisted on being early, and had come prepared to wait with Neji as moral support.

They spoke very little; but she took comfort in his presence. At precisely 10:00 AM, an intern came to collect them.

Tenten frowned as they passed the door to Ebisu's office, but relaxed when she saw they were headed to a conference room.

She hadn't expected to see Yūgao seated at the table.

"Yūgao?" she blinked twice. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning," She stood and ushered her in the room. "Ebisu asked me to come by. I have good news," she took Tenten's coat and scarf and draped them across an arm chair in the corner of the room. "The seller was very receptive to your offer."

Tenten's eyes brightened. "They were? When do we have to meet to take care of the paperwork?"

"Today," Yūgao grinned. "Now, actually."

"Now?" Tenten cocked her head to the side. "That is what this is about?" she looked at Neji and then back to her. "Then why did he say it was about my father's estate."

"There's that aspect of the meeting as well," Yūgao conceeded. "But I'd better let Ebisu explain. Ah!" she smiled as another person walked in. "Right on time. Tenten, this is Genma Shiranui. He represents the seller."

"A pleasure," the man shook her hand and then Neji's.

Tenten wasn't sure what the amused, teasing light in his eyes was, but strangely, it put her at ease.

"I see everyone has met," Ebisu strode into the room and set his laptop and briefcase down before extending a hand to Tenten and then Neji. "Good to see you again, Ms. Hoshi."

"Tenten," she corrected. "I have to admit I am curious as to what this is all about. Has something gone wrong?"

"Not at all," he shook his head. "In fact, depending on how you look at it, something has gone rather right. Please, take a seat," he indicated the chair across from him.

Yūgao gave her a nod of encouragement, but it was Neji's subtle hand to her lower back that grounded her enough to comply. He rolled the chair out and made sure she was seated and pushed in before taking his seat next to her.

"As you are aware," Ebisu pushed his tinted glasses up on his nose, "your father consulted with me shortly after you moved to Konoha, after which he retained me as both his personal attorney as well as the trustee for his estate."

"Yes," she folded her hands in her lap to keep them still. "I remember."

"During that first appointment, he outlined several objectives. He arranged and paid for his funeral expenses, and then arranged for the creation of several accounts, as well as for the establishment of a medical trust fund. Do you recall that meeting at the bank?"

"Yes," she absently ran her thumb along the underside of her ring. "You and Mr. Yamashiro walked us through the set up. I was put on all accounts and the trust as father's medical power of attorney. We also set up a joint account for household expenses or other non-medical items, and discussed the potential for loans and lines of credit, should that become an issue."

She glanced over to Yūgao. "He is my loan officer, so Ms. Uzuki has been in touch with him."

The other woman nodded once.

"Correct," Ebisu opened a slim folder. "The trust was set up using the majority of your father's liquid assets with the intention of alleviating you of the financial burden of his care. And yet you faithfully contributed to the account," he noted, looking down at what must have been a bank statement. "It appears that save for a small lump sum deposited in the joint household account, you moved all of your personal savings to the medical trust within days of moving to Konoha. As near as I can tell – nearly every penny of what you earned since then has been faithfully deposited in his medical expenses account. Is that accurate?"

"I suppose so…Forgive me," she flicked a glance to Yūgao, "but why are we discussing this? If Yūgao and the seller's agent are here I can only guess It affects the negotiations for the condo?"

"It does," Ebisu admitted. "Your father had provisions for the dissolution of the trust, as well as for the remainder of his estate. Did he tell you his plans for the trust?"

"He said something about contributing any remaining balance to a charity for families in a similar position."

"Interesting," he folded his long fingers under his chin. "And yet, you recently arranged to have a sizable portion of your paycheck from your new job directly deposited into the trust, with the much smaller remainder deposited to the household account."

"Medical bills have a habit of lingering; I'll continue to deposit until I know for sure all accounts are settled."

"And are you aware that if the trust is liquidated as you presume it will be, you would not be entitled to the return of any of those funds?"

"I am used to living on a fixed income," she said, dismissively. "Most families dependent upon a service member are more strongly affected when that individual can no longer serve."

"Your father suspected you'd say that," Ebisu's smile was small but kind. "Ryu Hoshi was a clever, clever man," he adjusted his glasses. "And it seems he knew you quite well, Tenten. This meeting has gone much the way he predicted it would, which is why he was so particular in the creation of this trust, and the conditions for its dissolution and distribution."

Tenten looked between them all.

"Then perhaps," Neji spoke up for the first time, "you would be so kind as to get to the point of why we are here?" He skated a glance over the other two attendees. "All of us?"

"Ah," Ebisu cleared his throat. "Yes."

Tenten shot Neji a grateful look while Yūgao bit back a smile. Genma remained unfazed, but clearly amused.

"As of last week, all medical expenses have been settled, and the trust will be dissolved. Your father did arrange for a substantial donation to be made to a specific charity as you mentioned. That donation amount was predetermined, and regardless of the remaining balance, was not to include any funds deposited after the creation of the trust. The trust was also structured so that use of any funds deposited after the creation of the trust would need approval by Ryu himself, or, failing his ability to do so, by the trustee."

Tenten's eyes widened. "But that means –"

"That your father knew you would add to the trust," Neji supplied. "And he didn't want to risk you being left with nothing."

"But of course I would do whatever I could to ensure my father's care," she said to Neji. A thought struck her then, and she turned so pale that Neji put a hand lightly on her arm.

"Ten?"

Her eyes remained trained on Ebisu even as she felt her concentration narrow and tiny bits of light danced on the periphery of her vision.

"He … he…"

The words stuck in her throat, barely escaping as a whisper.

"His treatments… did…did he…"

"At no point, did he refuse treatment," Ebisu filled in the blanks. "None of the conditions associated with this trust affected or compromised his care – of that I can promise you."

Her relief was visible, even as she struggled to understand.

"The point, please, Ebisu."

Neji's polite irritation cut through her confusion, and she put a hand over the one he'd rested on her forearm while flicking him a rueful ' _thanks, but be nice_ ' look.

He responded not by looking toward her, but by shifting his hand under hers, allowing her fingers to slide between his.

"The point," he pushed up his glasses, "concerns the provisions set forth in the dissolution of the trust. Specifically, donation aside, Tenten is the sole beneficiary of the remainder of the trust, which is almost everything she deposited."

Something warm slid through her at the word ' _almost._ '

"So…so I was able to contribute to Father's care."

"More than I suspect you realize," Ebisu reached for a packet of forms. "There are several matters to address with the dissolution of the trust. Your father asked that the rest of his assets not be transferred or liquidated until the medical trust was dissolved."

"Transferred?" Tenten frowned. "Transferred where?"

"There was also a separate trust," Ebisu slid her a folder. "This one I didn't set up – it appears your mother and father did."

"My mother?" she blinked widely. "But she's been gone for years."

"I'll come to that in a moment," he said, not unkindly. "A few charitable donations aside, you are the sole heir to both your father and mother's estates. You already possess the list of physical assets that we drafted when your father first came to see me, and he added your name to the deed of his small property and the title of his car, so there are no surprises there," he handed her a piece of paper. "After this afternoon, the medical trust will be dissolved, and the funds distributed per your fathers's instructions as outlined here." Tenten accepted the form and slid the papers between herself and Neji, encouraging him to look over them with her.

His eyebrows lifted marginally as he read.

"Why am I not surprised that your father has a weapons collection?"

The corner of her lips tilted ever so slightly.

"Would it surprise you to know it started as my mother's?"

"It might have a week ago."

Ebisu walked them through several more pages of paperwork before providing the actual figures to accompany the agreement. Tenten's eyes widened.

"I had no idea he had set so much aside," she scanned the medical expenses, all listed as 'paid.'

Neji scanned the documents. "He received quite extensive treatment," he murmured. "What did he…" Neji paused. "Sorry," the tops of his cheeks pinked ever so slightly. "Not my business."

"ALS," Tenten said quietly. "But not the genetic form."

Neji recalled Lee's story of her father calling Guy-sensei in relief and tears when he had learned his daughter wouldn't inherit his disease.

"Technically, since your personal money was absorbed into the trust," Ebisu folded his hands, "it is subject to be dispersed as per the guidelines of the trust. However, your father asked that it be returned to you intact. The older trust, however, has several provisions built in. Ultimately your father wanted to weigh in on how those funds were to be spent, but did not want to force you to spend them in such a way. He asked that I make those wishes known to you."

Neji's mind was sharp.

"And that is why Yūgao and Genma are here?"

Ebisu nodded, and Tenten looked between them.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father wanted you to buy a home," Ebisu folded his hands. "Aoba was made aware of this provision, and asked to alert me should you attempt to enter into a purchase or rental agreement. From there, he put me in contact with Ms. Uzuki and Mr. Shiranui."

Tenten looked over to Yūgao for confirmation, who subtly dipped her chin.

"He instructed that any and all mortgage payments were to go through the older trust, or, should the seller be willing, for the home to be bought outright through the funds in the trust."

"Buy a home outright?" Tenten was visibly startled.

"It is feasible," Yūgao reached into a folder and extracted a single piece of paper. "Given the circumstances, the seller has agreed to consider a second offer, should you prefer it."

She slid Tenten the document, but Tenten was scanning Genma.

"Who is this seller?"

"Not technically a 'who,'" Genma said easily. "The condo is an investment property owned by a LLC with multiple holdings in and around Konoha. I've been assigned to handle this transaction and authorized to make decisions on the seller's behalf."

She glanced at Neji and then slid the offer toward him.

"A cash offer?" Neji's eyebrows raised fractionally. "The seller has agreed to a reduced price and immediate possession, should you make the arrangements through Ebisu."

"You still have the option of following through with the original contract," Ebisu interjected, "in which case all payments can be debited from the account your father left. However, given the difference you would pay – or interest you would accrue, should you go with a loan – I suggest purchasing the dwelling outright."

She looked over to Genma. "You're sure your client will be okay with this?"

The agent shifted a long toothpick in his mouth.

"I suspect the client will be surprised to hear what Yūgao and I came up with," he looked between the others, "but the President of the LLC is shrewd, and knows that a cash offer is always preferable, even at a reduced price. In light of the circumstances I am certain whichever agreement you prefer is amenable."

Tenten looked to Neji.

"What do you think?" she nodded to the two separate offers.

"One is a rental agreement with a minimum of 6 months with the option to purchase; the other is an outright purchase agreement. You'll pay more up-front with the purchase, but I suspect you could more than make the money back, should you decide to sell."

He considered her.

"Financially, you are able to viably entertain either offer. You honor your father's wishes either way; you are allowing for the purchase of a home." He met her eyes and asked the one question he suspected needed to be asked. "What is it that you want, Tenten?"

Tenten's swallowed hard.

_"It seems to me that most of what you do is out of necessity or a sense of duty. Do you ever do anything just because? For the fun of it?"_

Hanabi's words came unexpectedly to the forefront of her mind.

What _did_ she want?

"This is your decision," he continued. "I certain that the seller would be willing to extend you time to consider your options, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Shiranui?"

"I am certain you are correct, Mr. Hyūga. As the circumstances dictating the sale are unlikely to change, and are a stable investment, I see no reason not to postpone the decision."

"We can give you a moment if you'd like to discuss it privately," Yūgao suggested kindly.

"Thank you, Yūgao," Tenten took a deep breath, "But I that won't be necessary."

She turned to Genma.

"You are certain that your client is alright with the second offer?"

Genma's eyes darted over her before he nodded solemnly. "I think he would do the exact same thing if he were here right now."

"Alright," she dipped her head. "I was willing to purchase the condo before – I have no reason to change my mind now. Can we take care of this now?"

Yugao's smile was small and proud.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Neji had been coming to the small sushi restaurant for ages. It was clean, quiet, and he was never bothered there. He had told Tenten they didn't have to sit in his usual place, but once she saw the small, separate dining area with traditional Japanese seating, she wouldn't hear of sitting anywhere else.

"I know I promised we'd get training in," he watched her settle into the low seat with practiced ease, "but I thought, perhaps, this might be an acceptable alternative."

"Good sushi is _always_ an acceptable alternative."

"So how does it feel to be a home owner?"

"Surreal?" she looked up from the sushi list, her pencil poised above the paper. "I don't think the reality of it will catch up with me for a while, yet. I haven't really done roots, you know? I've always been nomadic."

"I don't think that is strictly true," he set down his tea and reached for his own list for sushi. "You are loyal – extremely so – an admirable trait in a soldier and a friend. You might not understand 'roots,' but you understand bonds and the things that connect people. Is just so happens that your existing connections are more interconnected than you thought."

"Very interconnected," she marked her paper. "Guess I was just about the last person in Konoha to be introduced to Naruto."

"Speaking of Naruto, he took you to meet Yūgao yesterday, didn't he? Did you manage to get everything out of storage and into the condo?"

"Yes," she absently twirled the pencil between her fingers. "I left most things in the boxes, just in case, but they are at the condo. At least I won't have to move the bulk of my things for a while."

"And are you still pleased with your choice?"

"It is definitely one of the nicest places I've ever stayed," she noticed his tea was empty and reached to pour him another cup. "But like I said – it will take a while before it feels like it's mine."

"Mm," he hummed into his tea. Their conversation fell into something easy and natural, and he watched the fears of earlier in the day sublimate from the lines of her posture and the tension around her eyes. She was still at ease when they received word of the upcoming snow, and gamely suggested they hit the market while it was still early.

"No sense in buying a ton of stuff," she selecting a few choice items for her basket. "I'm leaving for Suna in a couple of days, and will be gone for a while."

"Well some of us don't have the luxury of going somewhere warmer when the snow comes," Neji added to his cart.

"Yes, going to the desert is certainly a luxury," she rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, why are you bothering? You know that Hinata will have enough to feed you and already counted you in all meals for the forseeable future."

"A man has to eat breakfast," he deadpanned.

Her laugh was bright, and the lilt of it moved him to smile.

He had been doing quite a bit of that since she had arrived, he noticed.

"Where will you stay tonight?" he handed her the honey she couldn't reach.

"I hadn't thought about that," she paused. "I suppose I could stay at my own place; I have very little at Hinata and Naruto's… do you think that would hurt their feelings?"

"Not if you agree to let Hinata cook you a good luck dinner tonight or tomorrow," he added a smaller container of honey to his cart. "She will be happy for you, naturally."

"I know," she absently picked out a jar of strawberry jam. "I am just so grateful to her. To all of you," she tucked the jar in her basket. "Thank you for coming with me today," she rested her hand lightly on his forearm. "I don't think I would have navigated it nearly as well without you there."

"Glad I could be of a help."

He swore he could feel the heat from her hand through the sleeve of his expensive wool coat – even though he knew that surely couldn't be the case.

"Either way, we'd better drop off groceries first," she nodded to his cart. "It is too cold for you to leave all of that in your car."

"I don't live far from you," he checked the time. "Let's go by Hinata's. You can gather your things, and I'll go home and put my groceries away. I'll meet you at your new place."

The snow was really starting to come down as they pulled into the Uzumaki's.

"Are you sure you don't have far to go?" she looked at the skies, dubiously. "Maybe you should just head home for the night."

"Won't take me long at all," he assured her.

"That's not what I asked," she muttered, pushing open the car door. "It's okay," she put a hand over his when he went to undo his belt. "Save the gentleman stuff and walk me to the door some other time when it isn't freezing out."

"Then leave your things behind," he nodded to her few belongings. "I'll bring them with me. Text me when you leave."

"So pushy," she sighed, undoing her belt. "Alright. See you in a bit."

She hurried toward the house, giving a quick wave before she used her key to get in the back door.

"Tenten," Hinata padded into the kitchen with Himawari on her hip. "I was beginning to worry that you were going to get caught in the snow!"

"It isn't bad yet," she pried her boots off. "The road crews have stayed ahead of it."

"Tenten? Is that you?" Naruto rounded the corner. "Congratulations!" his eyes lit up as he caught her in a bear hug. "You're officially a Konoha resident!"

"I guess I am," she grinned crookedly, glad that she'd called Hinata from lunch to give her the condensed version of events. Hinata had told her she was welcome to stay, but understood if she was excited to be in her new home.

Until Hinata said that, Tenten hadn't realized _how_ excited she was.

"Then let's get you packed," Hinata handed her daughter over to Naruto, and led Tenten to her room. By the time Tenten zipped up her suitcase, she had inherited a new robe, an extra set of sheets, pillows, and a down comforter with duvet cover. (None of which would fit in her suitcase, so Hinata had already prepared it in a laundry basket for her to take.)

"You haven't spent winter in Konoha," Hinata explained. "As cold as you tend to get, you're going to need these things.

Tenten surprised her by pulling her into a sudden and fierce embrace.

"Thank you," she murmured as the smaller woman hugged her back. "I just…thank you."

"We are going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too," Tenten swallowed and then stepped back. "I can never thank you enough for everything you did for me."

Hinata put a reassuring hand lightly on her arm. "It was our pleasure – believe me."

"Hey, girls?" Naruto poked his head in the room. "Neji says he is on his way – some of the roads are getting bad, and he doesn't want Tenten driving them in, I quote, 'her rattletrap of a car.'"

"Tell him not to bother," she snorted. "I can drive in snow, even in a rattletrap."

"Too late," Naruto gave an apologetic shrug. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Stubborn," Tenten muttered, but there was no sting to the word. "Guess I'd better get downstairs."

"I'll get your stuff," Naruto waved her off. "You go to the kitchen with Hinata – we have food for you."

"Hinata, you didn't have to…" she stopped abruptly. "Okay, you just gave me a Neji look. Or is it a Hyūga look?"

"Both," Naruto nodded. "Neji's perfected it, but I wouldn't cross Hinata. She's really scary when she wants to be,"

"I surrender," Tenten held her hands up. "Lead the way, Hinata."

Tenten saw the wink that Naruto threw Hinata, but missed the smug smile Hinata offered in return.

Naruto chuckled to himself. " _Now that,_ " he thought " _is definitely a Hyūga thing."_

* * *

While Tenten went upstairs to unpack her few belongings and change, Neji put away her groceries and the food that Hinata had sent.

By the time she joined him, he had turned on the gas fireplace and was sipping a cup of tea.

"Make yourself at home," she teased, accepting the mug of tea he held out to her.

That was when she noticed the package on her coffee table.

"What is this? A present?"

"Yūgao called me when she couldn't catch you on your phone. Apparently, this arrived in care of Ebisu's office after we left, and she was trying to get it to you."

"And you have it because?"

"She was close by, so I saved her the trip." He handed her an envelope from Ebisu's office. "She asked that I pass this along, as well."

"You are a gentleman and a scholar," she teased, her fingers brushing his as she took the envelope.

Neji's phone buzzed then, and he frowned at the readout.

"I have to make a call," he stood, reluctantly

"There's an office just down the hall," she offered.

"Thank you. Don't wait on me," he gave a small grin and glance to her box, and left her mumbling about where her pocket knife had gotten to.

He had to address several concerns, and the call took longer than he had anticipated. He reentered the living room, an apology ready, but it died on his lips the minute he crossed the threshold.

The package had been opened, and the box neatly set to the side, filled with packing material. There were several opened letters on the coffee table, as well as an unopened cardboard envelope, what looked like a DVD case, and a moderately sized seated ceramic figurine with a slot across the top of its shoulders.

None of that registered as more than passing details.

What did register was that Tenten was staring blankly at the ceramic figure while tears flowed silently down her cheeks in rapid succession.

He approached cautiously, (subconsciously wondering if he should pretend he didn't see her tears, as she seemed to be unconscious of them). His gaze slid over hers to the figurine – a cheerful ceramic pic, in a red dress and pearl necklace.

"Tonton," she answered the unasked question. "My piggy bank when I was a kid."

"Piggy bank?" Neji arched an eyebrow. "Why did Ebisu have your childhood piggy bank?"

"He didn't," she didn't look at him as she reached for a few loose sheets of paper and handed them over her shoulder.

He recognized Ebisu's letterhead immediately, and surmised that this was in the envelope he had delivered with the package.

_Congratulations on your new home, Tenten. I have sent you all of your paperwork electronically, and shall provide you with the hard copies once the deed is on record with the courthouse. This package arrived after our appointment. I contacted the sender; his name is Ken Masters. He was a friend of your father's, and was asked to send this to you in care of my office after the New Year. I am sorry that I can offer no specifics as to the contents. Please contact me if I can be of any assistance._

_-Ebisu._

At the bottom of the typed letter, there was a note in purple pen.

_I remember how hard these first steps can be. You can call me at any time, should you need anything – buyer to agent, soldier to soldier, or friend to friend. Best wishes,_

_*Yugao_

He glanced at Tenten, but she was still sitting, elbows resting on her knees, fingers folded against her lips.

The second letter must've been in the box he had delivered

_Tenten,_

_We haven't met since you were about three years old, so I doubt you remember me or my wife Eliza. I knew your parents, and regarded both of them as friends. Your father asked me to hold on to a few things for you, and now it's time to hand them over. Ryu was one of the best friends a person could have. If you need someone to be there for you, you can count on me, the way I always counted on him._

_Regards,  
Ken Masters._

Neji looked over the contents on the table with new eyes.

"This…this was all from your father?"

She gave a single, solemn nod.

He suddenly felt a pang of guilt for having brought this to her door with no warning.

"I had no idea-"

"I know," she interrupted him, steel in her whisper. "It's alright."

Neji knew Tenten spoke her mind; he was hoping if he was patient enough she'd speak her heart. Moving like he might spook some otherworldly creature into hiding, he took his seat on the other side of the couch, and sipped his tea.

He was contemplating making another cup or taking up the pretense of sipping at an empty one when she spoke.

"When I was a kid, I overheard my mother and father discussing our living situation. My dad had been an orphan, so he never really had a home growing up. Mom didn't talk about it too often, but she had a happy childhood growing up somewhere near Hong Kong. Something happened to her father – she never spoke of it. They both really wanted to buy a house when the time was right and set down some roots."

Her eyes drifted unseeing to the cheerful fire.

"I was little – maybe four or five? That year for Christmas I gave them Tonton, and all of the money I had and asked them to buy a house so they would be happy."

Her lips slid into something wistful and bittersweet.

"I thought that it was something they wanted. I didn't know it was something they wanted for me." She took a deep breath. "That other trust? The one Ebisu mentioned? That was what came of that. They set it up after the new year, and contributed whenever they could."

"Dad talked now and then about buying a place – somewhere that would be a home for both of us. He wasn't supposed to retire for another ten years or so, so this wasn't even on my radar."

"And then,…" she swallowed hard. "Then he got sick. And now he's gone," the tears pooled in her eyes and began to fall in rapid succession.

"We were supposed to have a home together. This was never something I was supposed to do alone."

Neji couldn't help the spike of something that shot through him with those words – and he wasn't sure if it was empathy or irritation.

"The home might solely belong to you," he conceded, trying to keep the edges from his words, "but you are hardly alone. You have your friends at the Y, your new job, and all of us – Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and myself."

"It's a nice thought, but it that isn't really the case," she met his eyes with a weary sigh. "I've known you guys for what? A little over a week? Nothing has really changed, Neji; as nice as this all has been, it's hardly permanent. It's barely even real."

She gave a half shrug. "I met some new people and changed jobs. By the time I get back from Suna, everyone will have gotten back into their routines and living the same lives they did before Christmas. Lee will be here, and I'll dive into my work. You and Hanabi will work together and then she'll go have her baby while you hold things together for a while. In a few months, Hanabi will go back to work, and you'll go back to your own life, and everyone will have forgotten all about our pretend engagement."

"In a few months, everything will be back to normal for all of you, and the new normal will start for me."

"And that is what you think?" he watched her carefully, relegating all hurt or anger or sadness to the back of his mind, because her pain was clearly deeper and rawer and bleeding.

"Why pretend, Neji?" she finally met his eyes. "We aren't the kind of people who stay."

And suddenly he heard the words she didn't say.

_You won't stay._

_You're going to leave me behind._

He stared across the rapidly widening chasm separating them, even as understanding seeped into his bones.

Tenten had always made sure that she was the one who left; she kept her world in her pocket. She allowed friends to exist, but she tied herself to nowhere, and kept herself in a constant state of drift.

Because if you are always the one to leave, you can never be left behind.

But this time, she had promised to stay.

And if you can't leave, you can be left.

Stranded.

Forgotten.

Alone.

All at once he saw the divide from her perspective, gaping and incalculably wide, and compressing miles and years into the width of her couch.

A strange tension filled the air; a palpable sense of the delicate, tenuous balance that existed between them.

A balance he was willing to sacrifice as he reached out to trace the curve of her cheek with the backs of his fingers. When he slipped his hand into her hair (and she didn't immediately perforate him with the pocket knife he knew must be nearby) and she leaned into his touch, he closed the distance between them.

He leaned their foreheads together as he cradled the back of her head with one hand, and wound the fingers of the other with hers.

"I'm here, Tenten," he murmured. "I'm here and I'm staying."

And as his heart pounded in his ears, he knew he had never spoken truer words in his life.

"Neji…"

And in that single recitation of his name, he heard it all.

Heard her doubts.

Her fears.

Her hope.

He felt the trembling in her limbs and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"I'm staying," he said with resolute conviction. "I won't…I can't leave you behind. Whatever this is – whatever it becomes – we're in it together."

He met her eyes boldly, even if something trembled in the pit of his stomach – something that tasted like fear and excitement all at once.

And he watched as the porcelain cracked, and she gave a single nod as the tears came. A sob wrenched out of her chest and he gathered her to himself,

He held her tightly, and for the first time in her life, Tenten Hoshi broke.

She collapsed, and tore at the seams – no longer able to hold all of the fractures of her heart together, or the shreds of her pride in place

And as her heart shattered, she allowed it to break – because Neji was there.

And she trusted him to catch every last piece.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You might notice that the perspective in the last few chapters has been a more mingled one; not just from Neji or Tenten's points of view. That is intentional :) The story will end soon, but I am considering the odd holiday chapter because I like this incarnation of these two. Did anyone figure out who Tenten's parents are yet? Tiny headcanon of mine because it makes me happy... Her mom's name is in the next chapter.


	12. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

_Christmas in ... March?_

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The Eleventh Day of Christmas: January 4th**

 

 **x**  
XX  
X X  
X X  
**X X**  
**XX**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
**llllllllllllllllllllll**  
***. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***  
***.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. ***

 ***. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***  
***.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. ***  
***. *. *. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***  
***.*.*On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: eleven pipers piping *.*. ***  
***. *.* . *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***  
***.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. ***  
***. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.*. *.***

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***  
***.*.*.***  
***.***  
*****

* * *

Tenten understood hard work and fatigue. She understood exertion and the need for recovery time. She was keenly aware of her physical self, and her limitations.

She was practically a stranger to the havoc emotional demands – so long ignored – could play on a person.

For once, her internal alarm clock was mysteriously and blissfully silent. When she drifted into the half-awareness of ebbing sleep, she had no concept of what time it was, or how long she had been asleep; only the vague sense that she needed to be awake.

She blinked several times at the sunlight filtering in through the paper shade, and reminded herself she wasn't at Hinata and Naruto's anymore.

She stretched in the bed and decided she liked the new mattress, as well as the luxuriously soft sheets.

Oddly enough the next thought that followed was:

_"These are not my sheets."_

She blinked at the ceiling a couple of times before gingerly turning her head to the side.

The other side of the bed was rumpled from sleep, and she clearly didn't rumple it.

This wasn't her bed.

She sat up slowly and looked around, waiting for the sleep to leave her enough for everything else to make sense.

The only thing she knew for certain was that this wasn't her room.

It was Neji's.

She glanced down at her pajamas – she was fully clothed, so that was a good start.

"Coffee," she muttered to herself, standing with a wince.

"I take it back," she rotated her shoulders. "Stretch then coffee."

* * *

Neji heard the first hints of stirring upstairs.

There was no accompanying sound of screaming, expletives, or anyone pounding down the stairs to demand an explanation; all good signs.

When Tenten did come downstairs, her hands were jammed in the kangaroo pouch of an old, worn hoodie, and she was wincing in the light like she'd had too much to drink last night.

She hadn't had a drop.

She gave him a small smile.

Neji pulled out a seat for her and poured her a large mug of coffee, setting it in front of her with all of the things she could add, should she so choose to do.

He patiently waited for her to have a few sips before he spoke.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I must have," she wound her fingers greedily against the warmth of the mug. "I don't remember much past my head hitting the pillow."

Neji gave a nod of satisfaction before putting a small medicine cup in front of her.

"Here," he added a large glass of water. "Hinata said this will help."

Tenten accepted gratefully and swallowed the pills without hesitation.

"Thanks," she put down the empty glass. "I'm not exactly at my best this morning. I didn't even know anyone could feel this awful without having had any alcohol."

Neji gave a little smile at her self-deprecation.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she sipped at her coffee. "In the car and during the movie."

"Unsurprising," Neji filled his coffee again. He took a deep sip and watched her carefully. "You've been under a good bit of stress."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she muttered into her cup. "There is no other good reason for falling asleep in the middle of Kung Fu Hustle."

"I am surprised you made it that far," he leaned back in his chair. "I didn't think you'd make it through your food, much less a shower."

"Chinese carryout is sacred," she said solemnly. "Besides, the drive in the snow gave me a refresher nap."

"Do you always fall asleep in cars?"

"Not if I'm driving."

"Good to know," he set his mug down on the counter and turned on the oven. "Can you handle some breakfast?"

Tenten's eyes brightened, hopefully.

"There's breakfast?"

"There will be shortly."

"Can I help?" she offered as she watched him unwrap a tray of biscuits and remove the lid from a casserole dish.

"Not this time," he put the biscuits in the convection oven, and a pan of something else into the normal oven. "Sausage or bacon?"

"Or?"

"Excellent point."

As Neji pulled the packages of bacon and sausage, he contemplated how his world was very quickly become less a place of "Or" and more a place of "And."

* * *

The snow was still coming down with little to no sign of letting up.

Local authorities were urging citizens to minimize their time on the road, and avoid unnecessary travel altogether. Itachi had sent her a message to let her know they would not be meeting today, but that they were hopeful that their flight would still be good to go tomorrow. If not, they'd fly out the day after that, as the storm should have passed by then.

Tenten eyed her suitcase in the foyer – already re-packed and ready to go. She was handling the fact that she'd pretty much broken down the night before better than she thought she would. Neji had held her when she cried, and understood when she finally said, exhausted ' _I can't be here right now.'_

Neji had grabbed her suitcase (still packed from her time with Hinata and Naruto) and her gym bag (always packed) and tossed it in his SUV before bundling her up and making sure she was secure in the front seat. She'd drifted off during the drive, and wasn't sure if he had called in their order, or she had just fallen asleep again between the time they arrived at the Chinese restaurant and when he came back into the car. She didn't remember him asking what she wanted, but he had certainly gotten a few of her favorites. They'd eaten, and then he'd let her take a long, hot shower in his insanely amazing bathroom before changing into something warm and soft and cozy and curling up on his couch with a fuzzy blanket and Kung Fu Hustle. (Absently, she wondered if he actually owned a copy or if he'd rented it through an online service, or how he knew exactly what she needed to watch, but all indications pointed to Lee). She'd fallen asleep during the movie which was simply not done. Neji carried her up to bed, fully intending to let her sleep there while he took the couch.

For the first time in a very long time she just couldn't face being alone.

She'd asked him to stay.

And he did.

It had hardly been the first time she'd shared a bed with another person, platonically or romantically, but it had been the first time she'd been in such an overwrought state. It had been a curious mix of being overwhelmed with emotion and being numb; and for once where she would have preferred her solitude, she needed the comfort of another human being.

She'd fallen asleep fairly quickly once he'd settled in behind her, one arm under her pillow, the other anchored around her. His heartbeat and breathing had steadied her, and she fell asleep feeling grounded and safe.

And that confused the fuck out of her.

She glanced out of the large window to the blanketing snow. Even her flight didn't go tomorrow, she still needed to pack. And she should go over the information Itachi sent her. And she should unpack her things in her apartment. And read what Temari had sent her, and maybe even look at the pictures Mr. Masters had sent her….

"I should really go home," she murmured, taking out her phone and flicking on her GPS. Neji had mentioned that he didn't live very far from her; maybe it wouldn't be hugely inconvenient to get a ride – or she might be able to walk there.

She looked down at her screen with a small frown.

"That can't be right…?"

* * *

Neji was in his home office idly checking some emails - at least he had been until he got Itachi's latest update.

Mizuki had been at the hockey game.

Itachi had reason to believe that he had orchestrated the confrontation with Jirōbō and his friends, intending to intervene at the right moment to curry favor.

That didn't bother Neji, really. He'd already figured out that Mizuki worked on many levels, most of them shady. It didn't even bother him that Mizuki go to such lengths to attract his attention. What did agitate Neji was Itachi's second update; Mizuki had started researching Tenten, indicating that she was now on his radar.

That did not sit well with him at all.

Luckily or unluckily, there was a recent glut of "information" about her online, courtesy of nosy people at the New Year's Gala who were speculative about their relationship. He doubted that Tenten realized how much was out there, but in their case the real bonus was that it wasn't substantive enough to warrant concern, and largely repetitive. It would give Mizuki plenty to sort through and nothing new to learn.

He reflexively checked over his shoulder for Tenten as he e-mailed Itachi back. Neither had any intention of keeping this from her, but Itachi wanted to let him know, as a client, what he had found first, and would tell her as his employee, second.

' _Or I could let you tell her_ ,' Itachi typed back. _'At least presuming the GPS on her phone is accurate.'_

Neji arched an eyebrow before realizing that of course Itachi would have all of his employees' phones tracked; there would be sensitive information on them, and she had mentioned something about getting a new one with the job.

'Not my department. Good luck with that,' he wrote back.

He raked a hand down his face. He had enough things to work out with Tenten without Itachi adding to the plate. Eventually he'd bring up that call that he'd taken at her house last night… and that it had been Genma.

_"So I was surprised to see you yesterday," he drawled. "Then again I was surprised when you asked me to broker the properties in the first place. I assume you didn't want Lee or Tenten to know about your affiliation with Jōnin?"_

_"Didn't seem worth mentioning," Neji shrugged, although he couldn't be seen. "And besides – the units are all owned under Prodigy, LLC."_

_"Yeah… and you are the president of Prodigy. If we are being picky, and putting all legalese aside you_ are _Prodigy, LLC."_

_"I didn't wish to influence their decision."_

_"What're your friends going to say when they figure out they bought their places from you?"_

_"Thank you for the extremely reduced rates."_

_Genma laughed at that._

_The entire situation at Ebisu's office had been unscripted; Neji had no warning about Genma coming in. The discussion about the cash offer was done in real time, because Genma had been certain that Neji would want Tenten to have the best deal possible. No one needed to know that he'd deposited the payment into an account that he intended to leave untouched._

_"Well, then – good luck with the new neighbors. If I were you I'd take a page from your own book and turn those in-between units into something with a little more sound-proofing."_

_"I'll take that under advisement."_

"Neji?"

Neji looked up from his email and turned to Tenten.

"Itachi has been in contact with me," he nodded to the monitor mirroring his laptop. "Mizuki is quite interested in you."

"Lucky me," she snorted.

He leaned back in his chair.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to head home."

"Home?" he frowned. "Why?"

"I need to sort through my things – pack, unpack, settle in. Can't avoid it forever. Besides," she held up her phone, her screen bright with a pulsing dot of orange concentric circles. "It's bad form to wear out your welcome at the neighbors the during your first visit."

* * *

Tenten carefully laid out her things on her bed, having already ironed and readied what she was bringing on her trip.

"So, let me get this straight," she carefully laid her crisp trousers into the suitcase. "There are six units in our cluster of condos. Two are empty. Lee and I own one each. And you own two of them. Which you had converted into one big bachelor pad where you take unsuspecting women for Chinese food, Kung Fu Hustle and breakfast?"

She looked up at Neji, who was sitting with his back against her headboard, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle. He shrugged and didn't even look up from the file he was reading to answer:

"Not all of them get breakfast."

She threw decorative pillow at him (it came with the condo).

He caught it without looking up, and put it between himself and the headboard.

"And I didn't convert the units. I invested in the development before they broke ground, so it was designed to be built that way."

"And you didn't mention to Lee or I that we would potentially be neighbors, why?"

"Didn't want to sway your decision," he shrugged before tossing her a hint of a smile. "For, or against the idea."

"Well does Lee know now?" she asked, carefully arranging the next layer in her suitcase. "Because if not, his enthusiasm upon finding out might prove to be too much for this building to handle."

"I'll be sure to mention before he crosses into our timezone."

Tenten closed and zipped her suitcase and put it in her closet. "Well, that's it for me, except for the toiletries and my work stuff."

"So, what now?" Neji put the file next to him and laced his fingers over his abdomen, looking particularly at ease.

Tenten rubbed the back of her neck.

"I already read through Temari's stuff, and work, and packed…"

"And the meal Hinata sent over is in the crock pot for the next three hours at least," he checked his watch.

"Yeah," she sank to the edge of the bed, sitting with her back to him. With a frustrated sigh, she flopped back on the pillows and threw an arm across her face. She laid that way for a few moments before sighing in defeat. "I… I should probably put away some of my father's things… and finish with Mr. Master's box."

"Is that something you want to do?"

"Not really," she gave a half snort, "but I want to get it over with, and I definitely don't want to come back from Suna and have to do it."

"Come on," he sat up and turned to her. "I'll go with you."

She peered at him from under the crook of her elbow and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Guess I'm already an emotional mess. Might as well forge ahead."

He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"'Atta girl."

* * *

Before starting, Tenten decided to fortify herself with good juju.

She turned on the fireplace.

She played her favorite playlist of Christmas carols because 1) she slept through Christmas 2) the season didn't end until Epiphany, which was on the 6th.

She made sure they each had an adult beverage.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down at the coffee table, handed Neji the DVD, and opened the envelope of pictures.

"Looks like it is a DVD of pictures," he clicked through the menus on his laptop.

"Throw it in the big player," she nodded to her TV. "We'll see if we get to it."

She carefully pulled out the stack of pictures, laying them one by one on the table. Neji watched as she sat back on her heels and studied them, her fingers twisting in the hem of her sweatshirt.

He reached out, his hand hovering over a picture.

"May I?"

She nodded.

He picked up the picture of a girl – probably no more than seventeen – smiling up at the camera. He flipped it over and read the back. "Hong Kong," he murmured and handed it to her. "Right?"

She scanned the back with a faint smile.

"You read Chinese?"

"Japanese, mostly. But I know enough to get the gist. You?"

"My mother insisted that I learn, and started teaching me from day one, so we spoke it in the house. After she was gone, that was how Father and I wrote to each other – so I wouldn't forget."

"That's her?"

"That's her," Tenten's voice was wistful. "This says it was taken in a small village near Hong Kong. It would've been several years before she met my father."

"What was her name?"

"Chun-Li," she handed the picture back to him and selected another - a faded picture of her father and a blonde man at a tournament. "That's Ken" she nodded. "I remember seeing that picture."

"And this must be you?" he held up the picture of the girl with rosy cheeks and twin buns, grinning broadly for the camera.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "That's me." She picked up another one. "Ken and Eliza's wedding. Her sister Julia is married to the big guy, Guile. Another Army connection with Dad."

"That explains why he looks like he is about to burst out of that suit."

"Had to have it specially made," she grinned. "I didn't know I remembered that…" her voice trailed off fondly. She sat for a moment, before darting to her feet.

"I'll be right back," she assured him with a hand to his shoulder, and padded quickly out of the room.

Neji looked at a few more of the pictures, smiling to himself. There were several clearly taken on the same day, and if Neji had to guess he'd say they were unofficial maternity pictures. Both Ryu and Chun-Li looked so happy and excited, and it was clear that they were already very much in love with the unborn Tenten. It was hard to see Chun-Li and not picture Tenten in those photos – they looked so very much alike. He thought maybe there was something of her father in the angle of her chin and the strength of her back – but he suspected it was more mannerisms than resemblance.

Tenten came back carrying two photo albums and put them on the table.

"I want to put these away properly," she explained, opening them up. "These came with Dad from his house, and I think some of the pictures were actually taken from these albums."

"Looks like some he sent to Ken," Neji noted, turning over the ones noted in English.

"Probably," her smile was soft. "It was their way of keeping in touch. My mother used to joke that he was trying to broker a marriage between me and Ken's son."

Something in Neji's gut clenched irrationally at that.

"Oh? Would you have liked that?"

"I never met him. And if I understand correctly, his wife would have some pretty strong objections to it."

"So who named you Tenten?" he asked, idly picking up another picture and changing the subject.

"My name isn't Tenten, officially," she grinned. "Look at the characters for my name," she turned the photo over in his hand.

"The character is used both in Japanese and Chinese. The story Dad told me was that Mom was writing out list of potential names, and he read mine it as 'Ten.' She laughed and told him it was 'Tian,' and that it meant 'Heaven.' He said…" she flicked a glance at Neji and blushed ever so slightly. "Sorry. More than you asked."

Neji met her eyes.

"Tell me the rest."

She winced.

"It's…it's kinda cheesy."

He simply held her gaze and she shrugged.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you," she cleared her throat. "My Father told my Mother that she'd already brought 'heaven' into his life, and that if the baby was a girl, he'd have twice as much. Double Heaven. He also said that if I looked like my mother, it would be ten times the trouble when I got older – and that became their joke. He always wrote the character for my name twice, and eventually it evolved into 'Tenten.'" She shrugged. "I've always been Tenten; only my parents and the occasional new teacher would call me Tian."

"Tian," Neji repeated with consideration - testing the feel and taste of it on his tongue. He looked her over. "It suits you. Especially the trouble part."

"And now you know why they taught me to fight," she leaned to playfully bump him with her shoulder.

"My father was a twin," Neji offered, and the words had slipped past his lips with a casual ease that startled him. He continued as if someone else was speaking. "He was younger than my Uncle by one minute and thirty seconds, but that made him the second born son. My Grandfather was not a particularly warm man, and was mired in traditions that had passed out of use for good reason. My Grandmother shielded the boys as best she could, but she died while they were still young. Luckily, she'd instilled into both of them that they had to take care of each other no matter what. When they finished at University, my Grandfather expected my Uncle to take over the business and my father to take care of himself. He didn't expect my Uncle to create a position solely for his brother within the company, and to also award him with a sizeable share in the company. He didn't take it very well, or so I hear. He had a stroke the following year."

Tenten's eyes went wide, but he quickly allayed her concerns. "It left him weakened, and it forced him to abdicate any control he had in the company for his health and the wellbeing of the others. Ultimately, I think he finally found happiness in being allowed to rest. The nurses at the facility where he spent the end of his life said he was far kinder and gentler than he'd ever been in his normal life."

Tenten leaned her chin in her hand, studying him. "I bet being a twin gave them a special bond."

"It did," he agreed, "but both always said that it was their mother that made sure that they grew into friends as well as brothers. I think that is why they insisted their children spent time together."

Tenten looked as if she was about to ask a question, but changed her mind. "Clearly it paid off. You three are very close. I know they are both thrilled that you will be in Konoha."

"I've grown surprisingly used to the idea," he admitted.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Her voice was subdued, and he could see the weariness under her eyes and the linger of doubt in them.

"About staying. Did you mean that?"

"Very much so." His eyes roved her. "Is that alright?"

"Well..." she flicked a glance at him before giving a small shrug, "it does will make it easier to keep up my end of our agreement."

"Agreement?"

"The one we made at Mr. Gamariki's."

It was Neji's turn to look perplexed, (which to Tenten's way of thinking was adorable).

"To go to the Gala?"

She shook her head.

"That isn't what you asked of me that day."

She swallowed hard and met his eyes.

"You asked me to spend the New Year with you…and I agreed."

Realization rippled across his face, even as she continued.

"Today is what, the fourth?" she looked down at her fingers as she made her calculations. "Even if we count today as over, that leaves us with 360 days to go...Right?"

Something strange and wonderful surged with his quickening pulse.

"Right."

"Whatever this is," she motioned between them. "Whatever this becomes…"

She should've been more prepared, really.

She'd seen him in a fight, and knew that he could move almost too quickly to follow, and strike decisively.

He swiftly claimed her mouth in a heated kiss, fingertips darting quickly across the curve of her jaw and into the hair at the nape of her neck, anchoring them together. Position secure, the other hand drifted up lazily to caress her cheek, so alike and so different from how he had initiated his comfort last night.

And as if she hadn't been startled at all, (she hadn't _really_ ) she countered the only logical way.

She kissed him back.

For once his ghosts were still and the part of her brain that shook its head at her more impetuous actions had nothing to say.

He paused, once again holding her face in his hands and resting their foreheads together – except this time it was a fair bit harder to catch his breath.

Tenten cleared her throat with a small laugh, her voice breathy.

"I suppose this is an option."

"Is it?"

"Mm. I might need some clarification, though," she brushed her nose against his. "You mind repeating that last bit?"

She felt him grin.

"Not at all."

* * *

_Friends, I cannot tell you how much material I juggled for these last two chapters; they just refused to cooperate and I had to walk away. Last day coming soon. Also, this is a light, fluffy story, and I kept the rating down to keep it accessble. (although I still say I don't write for kids ever.) Tenten and Neji shared his bed yesterday and just snuggled...not the plan for tonight. This story isn't constructed to support that kind of scene so I'm not going to put it in, but yes, they do exactly what you think they are going to do. I hear NejiTen month is coming in April, and I already have some stories in progress for it._

_1 chapter and 1 epilogue left!_

_With gratitude and love, friends._  
_-Giada_

 


	13. The Twelfth Day of Christmas

_All good things come to an end, friends. Thanks for making this so special for me._

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**  
**The Twelfth Day of Christmas: January 5th**

 **x  
XX  
X X  
X X  
X X  
XX  
llllllllllllllllllllll  
llllllllllllllllllllll  
** **.-.-.** **-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.  
** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-** **  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** ***.*On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: twelve drummers drumming*.*  
** ***.*.*.*.*.*. ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
-.-. **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-** **  
**  
**** ***.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.*.*.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** **-.** **-.** **-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **  
** ***.*.*.*.*** **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
** **-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
** ***** **.*.*.*  
** **-.-**

* * *

Neither Neji nor Tenten were ones to stay in bed past a certain hour, no matter the time of day, the bed, or the company in the bed.

Therefore, when the clock ticked past that certain hour and they were both still asleep, it was something of a momentous occasion.

Neji drifted to wakefulness first, his senses slowly cataloging his surroundings in the early lingering light of winter dawn. Two nights ago, he had fallen asleep in his own bed, with Tenten's back curled into his chest. He woke in the same position, surprisingly well rested, and still cradling her protectively. Last night they had retired to Tenten's bed, fully aware that the majority of their time would not be spent sleeping. This morning they were a tangle of limbs and he was strangely at peace with the world.

He didn't need to look out of the window to know it wouldn't be snowing hard this morning. The temperatures were going to remain cold, but the worst of the storm had passed through. Itachi had messaged that the trip to Suna was on for tomorrow.

Something strange settled under his ribs as Neji came to a very simple, straightforward realization.

He was going to miss her.

She shifted in his arms with a murmur of something nonsensical and content. He drew the blanket up over her shoulders and felt her smile against the crook of his neck before her breathing returned to something quiet and steady.

She was exhausted.

Given what life had thrown at her lately, he couldn't blame her.

He doubted he had ever dealt as well or as honestly with his parents' deaths as she had – and knew she was reeling from the way her world had been turned on its head since Christmas Eve. Now she was going back to Suna – somewhere she hadn't been since she left to take care of her father. She was going back, in a sense, to her old life.

Granted, her stay wasn't slated to be long – but what would it mean for her when she returned to Konoha? What would that mean for her new life? Would the last almost-two-weeks prove to be nothing more than an anomaly?

When she returned to Konoha… would she be coming home?

Or was it one more place on the road to the home she didn't know where to find?

His breath caught in his throat at the stuttering brush of long lashes against his skin and the slow inhale of her waking.

She blinked slowly a couple of times, her breath a warm whisper against his pulse.

She shifted in his arms, leaning back just enough to meet his eyes.

"Morning."

"Good morning," his eyes roved over her. "Sleep well?"

"Mm. Bed is surprisingly comfortable. You?"

"Very well."

"Hungry?"

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"For?"

"Breakfast," she chuckled. "The kind that I make in the kitchen non-euphemistically."

"Perhaps… not quite yet."

They hovered on the edges of this new orbit between them, testing the boundaries of physics and expectations before succumbing to the gentle pull of their combined gravity.

Neji understood lust. He understood the mechanics of desire, and did not consider himself immune to them. In fact, he cultivated a high level of self-aware pragmaticism in all things, so as to avoid confusing the act of indulging or satisfying a need with any artificial sentiment that such acts could engender or represent.

He had been born beautiful, and was no stranger to being wanted for that beauty.

He was wealthy, influential, and successful, and had suffered a parade of princesses and stepsisters and dragons, all brandishing one shoe, all certain he had one just like it tucked under his bed and waiting for its match.

He was enigmatic and aloof – an exotic creature to be hunted and trapped and tamed and turned into a trophy.

He understood his own motivations, and the motivations of others, and could safely say he had never been hurt in love - an easy claim to make, when he'd never allowed himself to even consider the emotion as anything other than a fairy tale.

Neji understood all of those things.

But the strong fingers trailing feather-light over his chest to skim up his neck and tuck his hair behind his cheek demanded nothing.

They asked.

They explored.

They marveled.

But there were no demands.

The eyes meeting his so openly had always done so with honesty – but now they were completely unshuttered, and it was an intimacy he had never experienced.

He desperately wanted to be the person he had only ever seen reflected in her eyes.

As he rolled her under himself, his senses full of her, he knew he was charging headlong into uncharted waters.

Neji understood lust but this…?

This was unexplored and dangerous territory.

And the only thing keeping him from running the other way, or slipping out while she slept, or making excuses to skip breakfast, was that it was _her._

That simultaneously thrilled and scared the shit out of him.

He wasn't any closer to an answer later as they made breakfast, while she intermittently hummed what he was fairly certain was the theme song from a kung-fu movie.

Both of their phones buzzed with an invitation from Naruto and Hinata to join them for dinner.

Tenten glanced at the oven clock.

"Can we make a few stops before we go over?"

"I don't see why not. Need something for your trip?"

"Not exactly," she put something in to bake and set the timer. "I want to get a couple of things before I have to say goodbye."

Neji quietly refilled his coffee.

"Goodbye?"

He hadn't intended to sound anything more than noncommittal, but his failure must've been stark to earn the look she turned on him. Her grin was slow and knowing as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"More like farewell," she amended. "Why? Going to miss me, Hyūga?"

"Yes."

"Can't get rid of me that easy, Neji," she pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Besides. I promised Lee I'd be here to pick him up from the airport."

"You did."

He put down his coffee and held her for a moment.

"Will you… Are you going to want to tell…"

She smiled and shrugged. "We'll handle it as it comes."

He held her close until some other alarm chimed, and she hummed her way to whatever needed her attention.

Neji smiled to himself, content to enjoy their as-needed conversation. He was going to miss her, yes, but he would also look forward to her returning.

As someone who – Hanabi's soon-to-be-born baby aside – had very little to look forward to, he thought that this was more than enough.

* * *

Both of her parents had wanted a big family – Ryu because he'd never met his, and Chun-Li because she missed hers. Tenten had often wondered what it would be like to have people to come home to – a house that would fill with laughter and the odd angles that come from sharing a space with family. Holidays captivated her young imagination, and she'd dream about being one of those kids that had cousins that went to the same school, or getting on a plane to go visit grandparents for the holidays, and having the built-in friends that come with the adventures of a childhood shared.

Unfortunately, the timing never quite worked out and Tenten had remained an only child.

Her parents made a concerted effort to fill their small home with love, and her father doubly so after her mother's death. They largely kept to themselves, but they had been guests in others' homes for the holidays – or shared celebrations on base with other families….

…but it had never quite lived up to her imagination.

It was all too temporary – too distanced.

It was never hers.

It wasn't home.

But now, gathered around Hanabi and Konohamaru's dining room table, in a house full to bursting with the laughter and companionship and loyalty and love of a family blended by birth and circumstance and choice, her childhood fantasies were looking less like dreams and more like hope.

"Seconds?" Hanabi nodded to her plate.

"It would be thirds, and no thank you," Tenten sat back in her chair. "But thanks for the offer."

"Great!" Naruto reached for the nearest pie. "More for me!"

"And now you know why Hinata always cooks for fifty," Hanabi slid another pie away from the black hole at the end of the table. Unfortunately, Konohamaru scooped it up on his way in with her tea, and sat down next to Naruto with the pie, a can of whipped cream, and a fork.

"Sneaky," Hanabi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Freezer. Second shelf."

Hanabi's eyes went wide and she put her napkin on the table. "Pardon me," she shoved away from the table and hurried into the kitchen.

Tenten quirked an eyebrow at Konohamaru who was doing his best to empty an entire can of Redi-Whip over the surface of a whole pie.

"Wait for it…" A shriek of delight came from the kitchen. "Theeeere it is," he ate a huge forkful of what might've been all whipped cream.

Hanabi came back in grinning and plopped down next to him, a pint of specialty ice cream in one hand, a spoon in the other.

"I didn't think they had any of this left in Konoha," she sighed happily, taking off the lid.

"They didn't," he speared another big bite of pie. "I ordered it directly from the company."

Hanabi closed her eyes in bliss with the first bite. "God, I love you."

"Thanks," he nudged her with his elbow. "Even though you mean the ice cream and not me."

"Can't it be both?"

Tenten laughed, and started to gather the plates nearest to her. She joined Hinata in the kitchen, and they loaded the last of the plates into the dishwasher as the smell of hot chocolate wafted through the air.

"Not sure what you put in this," Tenten stirred the large pot on the stove, "but I'm thinking it is probably illegal."

Hinata laughed as she arranged mugs on a tray.

"What else is there left to do?" Tenten stepped aside so Hinata could ladle out the hot chocolate. "I don't want to leave Hanabi with any work."

"Nothing until the boys finish the desserts. "Did I hear correctly? Your flight will take of tomorrow?"

"Yes," she turned the tray to make Hinata's job easier. "The last of the weather system that brought the storm is passing through tonight, and Suna is in the opposite direction."

"Are you looking forward to going back?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing Temari," she admitted. "I read over the files Itachi gave me; I think this project will turn out to be rather interesting."

"It sounds like something you'd be rather good at," Hinata's eyes danced mirthfully. "At least if the reports of your spar with Neji are to be believed."

Tenten laughed, then. "Probably depends on what you heard, but the general scope of training and training methods is pretty firmly in my wheelhouse."

"When do you get back from Suna?"

"Two weeks? Week and a half if Itachi thinks we have done all we can by then."

"Is there anything I can do for you while you are gone?"

"Yes," she smiled, scooping up the tray. "Keep Naruto away from my new place. The last time he checked on where I lived, they condemned the whole building."

Hinata crossed her heart in a solemn promise before both women cracked into laughter.

They had barely unloaded the tray when Boruto barreled around the corner, eyes wide, smile brilliant.

"Mom! Dad! Come see! Santa came back! Santa came back!"

"Whoa!" Naruto managed to scoop him up before he knocked over anyone. "What's this about Santa?"

"He came back!" Boruto practically vibrated with excitement. "There's stuff under the tree! Can we open it?"

"I guess we can check it out," Naruto set his son down, who rocketed back the way he came.

Amused, all of the adults followed to the room where Konohamaru and Hanabi's tree glowed happily. There were several brightly covered packages glistening under the tree, much to Bortuo's delight. Himawari attempted a shaky step before plopping to her bottom and crawling quickly to catch up with her brother.

Tenten tried to contain her smile.

She had purchased thank you gifts for everyone and had asked Neji if he thought it would be alright for her to leave them under the tree.

 _"The Magi bring their gifts tonight,"_ she'd said, wrapping the presents. " _One of dad's foster families celebrated with gifts at Epiphany, not Christmas. It's something he did with me since I was a child."_

"Sit, sit!" Boruto half led, half shoved her onto the couch. He ran over to the pile and grabbed one of the gifts.

"This one has your name on it!"

Tenten was prepared to correct him, but it did, in fact, have her name on the tag.

"You can read?"

"No. Uncle Neji read it for me."

Tenten looked up at Neji who was calmly sipping his drink.

"See what the others say," Naruto urged as the other adults filtered into the living room.

With help from the adults, Boruto handed out all of the gifts – one for everyone (several for him and Himawari because Tenten had never had the joy of shopping for children before) – and no less than five piled next to Tenten.

She looked between them all as Neji joined her on the couch.

"What is this?"

"Looks like Santa knew you didn't get to celebrate Christmas," Naruto shrugged. "But I'm just guessing."

Their range of expressions – from Hinata's gently sweet to Hanabi's satisfied to Naruto and Konohamaru's excited to Neji's quietly pleased – made her heart stutter.

Tenten gaped the pile in awe. "I can't…you didn't have… you've already done so much," she raised eyes wide with gratitude and possibly the hint of tears.

"What did they do?" Boruto looked between her and the presents and his family. His eyes grew wide, and he pinned his parents with a look somewhere between awe and terror as he whispered

"Did you _call_ Santa?!"

To Tenten's infinite amusement, it was Hinata that lifted her shoulders in the most innocent of shrugs.

"Whoa," Boruto breathed.

Himawari was holding up a wrapped box to Boruto, her head cocked to the side.

"Open?"

He looked to his parents for permission.

"…Can we?"

"Of course," Hinata's smile was sweet.

"Let's all open them," Hanabi grinned at her nephew. "You start!"

With a sigh of relief and an immediate return of his excitement (and a few suspicious looks toward mantles and other places that tattletale elf liked to hide because _someone_ had to have let Santa know) Boruto dove into his presents.

Surrounded by the laughter and warmth of a family, Tenten felt her heart swell with a tangible happiness. It was so close to everything she had ever imagined as a child – but was it real? Was she still just a visitor to someone else's world that so resembled her dreams as to make her heart contract in a joyful ache?

"This?"

Tenten looked down to find Himawari pushing a brightly wrapped box into her lap.

"This is yours," she smiled, recognizing it as one of the gifts she bought. "You can open it."

Himawari blinked her large eyes at her. "This? Open? This?"

"Yes, sweetheart. You can open it."

"She wants you to open it," Boruto said over his shoulder, tossing wrapping paper to the side.

Tenten picked up the box.

"You want me to open it? Are you sure?"

"Open," she grinned happily, climbing onto the couch in between her and Neji

"Alright," she put the gift between them. "But you help."

"Help!"

Tenten pried part of the paper up for Himawari to tear. She'd had to remind herself she was wrapping gifts to be opened, not shipped, and curbed her tendencies to seal the packages with tape.

It had one of those tiny marvelous wonders of the day – wrapping a gift to be shared with people the same day – not painstakingly wrapped and double wrapped and triple wrapped to survive the journey to whatever far-flung corner of the Earth was currently housing Lee.

A tiny gasp from Himawari brought her attention back to the moment, and a tendril of pride curled around her heart. Himawari's mouth was in a small "o" as she carefully pulled the toy out of the box. She gently stroked the soft fur, eyes wide with wonder.

She looked to Tenten in disbelief.

"This? Me?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Tenten smiled gently. "It's for you."

Himawari grinned and crushed the stuffed panda into a huge hug, rocking it back and forth.

"Oh, wow!" Bortuo's eyes grew wide. "Pandas are her favorite!"

"Mine, too," Tenten grinned.

HImawari curled into Tenten's side – panda and all - and sucked her thumb contentedly. Boruto had to help her open the rest of her presents, and then he went ahead and helped Tenten with hers. By the time all of the gifts were unwrapped, Himawari was fast asleep.

Part of Tenten's heart melted as the little one wriggled in close. She glanced over to Neji, who was smiling gently at his niece - the kind of smile that Tenten suspected few people saw, and even fewer were intended to see.

He looked up and caught her gaze, and something warm and wonderful blossomed in her chest. Years of dreams slid through her mind and slipped around her heart - it was all so close to everything she had ever wanted.

 _"It isn't what I imagined_ ," she thought as they wound their fingers together on the ride home.

And again as he joined her in front of the fire and gave her a small box and said "Might as well make it convincing."

And again as she laughed while he slid the band on her finger - a large aquamarine flanked by rubies - before trying to tell him the whole idea was silly.

(And again as she realized it was her and her mother's birthstone flanked by her father's.)

((And again later when she realized her father and Neji had the same birthstone.))

And again as he reminded her they had a year to indulge, and that Mr. Gamariki had been most insistent.

(And again the next morning when he brought her to breakfast and then the airport, and Itachi alerted them that they were being photographed in "secret.")

And again as they disappeared upstairs together.

(And again the next evening when she had to endure an interrogation from Temari who took her jobs as best friend and drill sergeant equally as seriously and did not let the fact that they had both worked an insanely full day stop her.)

((And again much, much, much later, when a second ring joined her first.))

And again as they wound together, hearts beating as one, she thought,

 _"It's nothing like I imagined it would be._ _"_

Neji adjusted the blankets to cover her shoulders before kissing her head, the rise and fall of his chest slowing to the even pattern of sleep.

Tenten settled into her place nestled against him (a place that neither doubted was well and truly 'hers') and let sleep overtake her.

It was nothing like the dreams she had as a child - not really.

Yes there were friends and family and a warmth she'd only read about.

But it was nothing like her dreams.

It was so much better.

And she couldn't wait to see what the year had in store for them both.

* * *

**.~*Fin*~.**

* * *

_With gratitude, friends._

_\- Giada_


End file.
